That Maid: A Treasure or a Nuisance?
by Kimimori
Summary: Haricku Minamoto has begun serving as a maid for the Phantomhive household. The butler is a mysterious one and loves to play games. How will she fair, plotting her wits against Sebastian Michaelis? But while falling under his alluring charm, her past is resurfacing, ready to taunt and mock her at every turn. Will Sebastian be there to comfort her? Or turn away?
1. The imperfect start

A violent storm roared outside the manor, causing the windows to creak and rock in their place. Pouring rain hammered against the glass panes, creating a thunderous sound throughout the mansion. Two figures, one sitting, one standing, were inside the dining room of this manor. The female, Haricku Minamoto was the maid of six months. She had long, straight, black hair that ended to her waist, bangs sweeping to the left to partially cover one of her emerald green eyes. Her stature was three heads taller to that of Earl Ciel Phantomhive's, her master, the one seated in a tall-back, ornamented black chair. He had dark blue hair that leveled with his ears, bearing an elegant, black, eye patch over his right eye, while the eye that was shown was a beautiful blue. Both were awaiting the arrival of Sebastian Michaelis, the long-termed head butler at this establishment, for the Earl's dinner to be served.

Haricku looked towards the large dining room windows with a frown and asked, "Will... The windows be alright? I mean... They won't... Blow open, or anything?" She looked down worriedly at the young male, biting her lower lip.

"Why? Afraid a cow might be through flew through? Those windows have seen the fiercest storms England has to offer. A tiny storm like this won't even be a match." Ciel looked up at the maid with uncaring eyes, his head resting on his fist, his elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"It's... Not exactly that. I just don't like storms... Rain is fine, but storms...Are an entirely different story."

"You never had a problem with it before."

"You've never been near me before in stormy weather."

Ciel sighed at this, "Yes, and now I shall remember to stay away from you during an ordeal like this... It's unappealing." He looked up towards the kitchen doors as his butler strode in gracefully, pushing a small metal cart loaded with food. Sebastian was at least six feet tall, with slightly long, black hair. His bangs extended on either side of his face to his chin, and his eyes were a curious color of red. A delighted, almost cocky, smirk always placed itself upon his lips and he was rarely seen without it flashing.

Haricku's stomach grumbled with hunger as the aromatic scents etched their way through the room, a small drool mark appearing at the edge of her mouth. "That smells really good Sebastian... What did you make today?"

Sebastian looked over at Haricku and gave her his dazzling smirk. "Poached salmon with garlic and herbs.~ Mashed potatoes with a butter sauce, asparagus with lemon, garlic, and ginger, and a freshly tossed salad, using ingredients from the garden. Are these... To your liking, Master?"

Ciel glanced over at the foods, putting down his arm to the chair's, leaning up to gaze at the food and then closed his eyes with a sigh. "I suppose, if that's the best you can do."

Sebastian simply smiled at this with a low bow. "I shall prepare something more of value for breakfast tomorrow."

"It better be good... Or else." Ciel looked up at Sebastian as the butler serves him. "Oh... Haricku...I need you to file the records from the case we finished today."

"Eh... Me...? Isn't that supposed to be Seba-" She stopped at the look Sebastian was giving her and sweat dropped, then bowed. "Yes sir..."

"Good, now go do your job or I might just consider you more of a burden than help." Ciel replied coldly, starting to slice up his salmon. "I'm sending Sebastian up soon to keep a check on you. If you aren't working... Then we have a problem, don't we?"

Sebastian and Haricku looked at one another. The butler glared at her dominantly, and she knew what it meant. _"Do what you're told, or I'm going to be kicking your arse."_

Haricku looked down at the floor with a disheartened expression. "Yes sir... I'll get to work on it right away," she murmured towards Ciel, bowing again and turned on her heel, walking up the grand staircase towards the study, thinking, _"Sebastian's very handsome... But he's so cruel to me as opposed to the other servants... Does he hate me for something I did?"_ Haricku kept her gaze down to the ground, passing through the ancient halls of the manor. Upon finally pulling her gaze up, she took to glance at the various paintings lining the walls.

"Ugh... These paintings still give me the creeps... I can never get used to them. I wonder why Master keeps them around," She sighed, letting her gaze fall back down to the elegantly designed red-brown carpets. A sound came from one of the rooms in the hall and she paused outside the door, turning to her left and pressed her ear against it, hearing a scuffling and a growling sound from behind it.

"Huh?" Haricku opened the door to see Pluto, the demonic dog that resides at the Phantomhive manor (Whom Sebastian hates), and she smiled at his appearance. "At least there's one person that doesn't hate me. Pluto, come here!" She ran over to the demon dog, who was in his human form, and squatted down to pet his head. "You really should wear clothes, boy... The naked part of you is... Awkward, very awkward." Haricku let out a small chuckle, and sat on the floor, scratching his stomach as he made sounds of pleasure from the attention he had been craving. "It's a shame Sebastian doesn't like you... You really are such a nice person, and an even better dog."

"HARICKU!"

She ripped away from Pluto in alarm, sprawled backwards on the floor, pushing her black bangs out of her eyes, looking around wildly for the loud booming voice, then gulped at the dark figure striding towards her. "Mis- Mister Sebastian!" She looked at him, startled by his appearance.

"I thought Master Ciel told you to get started on the recordings. _Why_ are you playing with such a dirty mutt?" He walked up towards her, his tall stature glaring angrily down with malicious intent, his red eyes glowing like embers. "That _thing _shouldn't even be in here, it belongs outside."

"I'm... I'm sorry... Pluto's really cute and he doesn't have anyone that he likes enough to let them pet him, so I thought he'd be good company. What's so bad about him, Sebastian? How come you don't like Pluto?" She looked up at Sebastian with a questioning gaze.

"I don't. Like. Dogs." He mumbled these words with disdain. "At any rate, the dog must go outside, that's final."

"A storm is coming! You can't just put him out, he might get sick!"

"I don't care that's his problem, dogs belong outside," Sebastian grabbed Pluto by the collar, dragging him towards the staircase.

Pluto started to whine and whimper, pawing his hands in the air to Haricku, looking at her with pleading eyes that wanted help.

She stared at Pluto and Sebastian beginning to depart, then yelled, "Wait! Then let him sleep in my room! I have enough space!" Haricku glared at Sebastian, pushing herself up to a standing position, determined to keep Pluto inside and away from the bitter cold.

He, Sebastian, turned slowly in his stance, looking Haricku up and down, as though analyzing her. "If... That's what you wish. But he is your responsibility then." He threw Pluto towards Haricku, to which, she raised her arms up, catching Pluto bridal-style.

She smiled greatly at Pluto. "Thank you Mister Sebastian... Say thank you, Pluto."

Pluto only stared at Sebastian, letting out a happy bark, panting at Haricku and licks her cheek, a lot of drool remaining.

"Pluto...That's gross..." She whimpered, wiping the drool off the back of the long, tight to the skin, black sleeve. The uniform had a blue cuff that ruffled off the sleeve and extended down to the back of her hand.

"Keep the mutt away from my room. If he so much as comes 3 feet from my door I will bake him for tomorrow night's dinner. Make sure he doesn't chew on anything, either." Sebastian pivoted in his spot, walking away to the dining room, leaving Haricku and Pluto alone in the large room.

The maid sighed, staring at Pluto with saddened eyes. "At least... At least he talks to me, right?" Pluto cocked his head at Haricku in slight confusion. "... Hmm... Maybe not... Come, Pluto, let's go finish the records.~" She smoothed out the wrinkles in her short, blue and white dress skirt, heading towards the study once more, grabbing a silver candlestick holder from the wall, lit it with a match, then continued again.

After some time heading through the winding and twisting corridors of the mansion, she finally arrived at her destination, opening the door and slid in, allowing Pluto to follow through then closes the door, turning towards the desk and sighs from the stacked papers, books, and ledgers. "My, my... We have our work cut out for us, don't we?" Haricku walked over to the windows of the study, pushed aside the curtains, glanced through the window down to the front gardens below with a frown followed by a sigh. "Stormy days are so gloomy yet so peaceful."

She continued to watch as the rain pounded against the glass panes, the droplets dripping down like quick little streams of tears. The trees in the garden sway dangerously from the harsh wind as it calls it haunting howl over the manor's rooms. Haricku sighed long and deep at the thoughts of the gloomy weather, the atmosphere feeling reminiscent of an event that happened not too long ago. Her gaze rose towards the sky, the night's dark demeanor closed off by the threatening black clouds, lightning appearing off in the distance. With a shake of her head, Haricku glanced at Pluto and frowned. "Do you like the weather? Gloomy... Sad... Depressing."

Pluto merely cocked his head at her with confusion, panting again, crawling to a corner of the room beside a large bookcase, revolving around in a tight circle a few times before laying down comfortably on a small, black and red ornamented rug.

Haricku smiled warmly at the action, then took her place behind the desk, getting to work. First, she started to copy the names of the victims into the ledger, painstakingly making it to perfection. When she was happy with the work, she then proceeded to copy the case files from the draft, to the official record, cringing at the gory scene photos, pasting them to the ledger. Her eyes became red and bloodshot from the lack of sleep she'd been getting, but determinedly worked to copy the words from the drafts onto the final. After an hour, too tired to lift her head up, too tired to even think anymore, she had slipped into a peaceful sleep on the desk.

Suddenly, a loud slam resonated through the desk and she jerked her head up, pushing her bangs out of her face quickly, rubbing her eyes sleepily and glanced at the figure dressed in black in front of the desk. Confused, she rubbed her eyes again, then realized who the black attire belonged to. "Oh no..." She whispered, feeling frightened.

"I thought I told you to get to work. You aren't being paid to sleep on the job." Sebastian glowered down at the maid, his hand spread out on the top of the desk. "Are you even done? No! And you drooled all over the ledger!"

Haricku cringed at his abusive behavior. "I... I didn't mean to... I am tired... Something you wouldn't understand." Haricku widened her eyes at what she had just said not realizing to stop before she spoke. Sebastian's red eyes appeared to glow with hate.

"Just what makes you so sure about that?"

Haricku challenged his glare, slamming her palms on top of the desk, leaning forward, getting in his face. "Because I can see you wander off into the gardens in the middle of the night! Every night! Always the same time at 1 am! You don't get back until 4:30! Which is when you start to make breakfast!"

"So you spy on me now?"

"I couldn't sleep one night and stayed up, looking at the stars, I wasn't spying! I just happened to notice you."

"And so you spied on me the whole night?" Sebastian intensified his glare with even more hate.

"That's not-..." Haricku looked at Sebastian, trying to figure out what to say from his wrong conclusions. "Sebastian Michaelis! Would you listen to other people for once!? I can barely hold a conversation without you smacking me back down! I am a human being, not an untrained dog!" She grabbed the ledger, walking around the desk and slammed it into his chest with enough force to knock him back a couple steps. "Do this work by yourself, I'm tired and I am _done!_ I'm not YOUR maid, I am Ciel's maid, please take heed to remember that!" She turned her back on Sebastian, storming out of the room, slamming the door shut with all her might. Sebastian stood there, blinking a few times in astonishment, then lowers his gaze down with a small frown, thinking over what the maid had said.

_"Well, that was the first time anyone had ever stood up to me so boldly."_ Sebastian thought to himself, giving out a sigh and shook his head.

Pluto stared at Sebastian and whimpered mournfully. The butler merely glared at him in return.

"Don't judge me. This house must have order... If not, it runs into total chaos." He took his seat behind the desk, placing his glasses on, poking the bridge of them to push them up and got to work, finishing the recordings of the "Devini Murders". Sebastian was impressed with the work so far, but was annoyed with the extra effort to clean up and redo the parts that were blotted with saliva. It wasn't until very early in the morning did Sebastian finish, however he was always used to late shifts, accustomed to the tight job schedule his master always threw at him.

~Chapter 1 END~


	2. The Hectic Morning

The following morning, Haricku awoke to the sounds of the rain, wind and thunder greeting her. "Great..." She grumbled unhappily, opening her eyes slowly. It took her a while to figure out that she was in the maid's quarters that she shared with Mey-Rin. Haricku glanced over at the tiny windows in the room and sighed, feeling depressed by the atmosphere of the dark gray clouds swirled in the air.

"It's still stormy... I thought it would have passed by now,"

Mey-Rin looked over at her and said, "Well, what do you expect? This whole area is always rainy! I thought you'd get used to it by now," Mey-Rin was already dressed in her blue maid's outfit, her headpiece the only thing missing. Blue was the Master's favorite color, hence the outfits of the maids and the elegant attire he wore. She laced up her shoes and finally put the headpiece on last. She turned to Haricku with a small smile. "I saw Sebastian and you last night! You two had a row, didn't ya?!" She looked eagerly at the other maid.

Haricku sweat dropped at the remark. "I think Sebastian has it wrong... The only people who spy in this house are you and Finny..." She looked at Mey-Rin distastefully, pushing herself out of bed, walking to her vanity, picking up the comb and started to brush her long hair. "At any rate... I'm not talking to Sebastian for the rest of the day. He's been a jerk to me one too many times."

Mey-Rin gasped dramatically at this, placing a hand over her mouth. "But that's Mister Sebastian! Master's favorite servant! Master Ciel won't be happy if you defy the butler!"

Haricku only shrugged at this, walking to her closet and pulled out her black, white and blue maid's outfit. While Mey-Rin favored the longer version, Haricku's was more...Flamboyant and shorter. She quickly pulled on the black stockings and the garter-belt, pulling on the corset and paused with a frown, turning towards her partner. "Mey-Rin? Mind helping me?"

"Of course!" She bustled over, tripping over her undone shoelaces and falls into a wardrobe, knocking it over with a crash.

Haricku's left eye twitched angrily, then threw off the corset. "Never mind, Mey-Rin...I won't wear the corset..."

The remaining parts of the dress, the under shirt, the skirt, the underskirt, and the apron, and finally, the headpiece were quickly thrown onto her body in a hurry, fixing everything nice and neat. "Come on... It's time for Master's breakfast." She walked over to the exit door, gripping the handle and opened it, stepping through only to run into Sebastian's body like a brick wall. Haricku let out a low growl as her face was in his mid chest and she looked up at him with an unhappy frown. "What are you doing here? This is the maid's quarters."

"Yes, yes, I know." He smirked slyly. "And do you know what today is?"

Haricku scratched her head in thought, looking down to the floor with a stern face while taking a step back out of Sebastian's chest. "It's... The third of February..."

"Correct. And what is on the third of February?"

"Ahh... Uhm." She started to think once more. "Oh! It's... Katt Etluka's... Birthday..."

"Correct, again. My, my... You're on a roll today." He smirked wider. "For once."

"Shut up before I hurt you."

"Like you could..." He turned on his heel, disappearing into the early morning darkness of the hall.

"He really ticks me off, Mey-Rin! Why does Master even-... Mey-Rin?" Haricku turned to the other maid, a stress mark appearing atop her ahead. "Listen to me, Mey-Rin!" The maid was staring at where Sebastian had disappeared, her body limp and flowing. "Mey-Rin..." Haricku walked over, grabbing a heavy thick book and slams it on top of her head. "What are you staring at?!"

"What!? Oh! Haricku, I... I'm sorry... Sebastian is just so lovely." Mey-Rin was still staring at the empty doorway, starting to skip off after Sebastian.

Haricku frowned deeply, feeling a pang of hurt in her chest from Mey-Rin's words and thought,_ "So... She likes him too... I'm probably not his type anyway... He treats Mey-Rin better."_ She followed after the maid sullenly, keeping her gaze glued down at her shiny black-buckled boots.

Mey-Rin skipped ahead, leaving Haricku by herself with her thoughts. Haricku stopped, not hearing Mey-Rin's foot steps anymore and raised her gaze up, staring around the dark hall with a whimper.

"I don't like the dark..." Haricku hurried her steps down the hall, entering the great hall and paused in her steps, inhaling deeply and sighed, smoothing out her dress skirt and stared into a reflective metal vase, fixing her long hair to be better presented. "Darn... I forgot to tie up my hair... Ahh well. I like it better down." She turned around and suddenly slammed into Sebastian's chest again with a growl. "Lovely... It's you."

Sebastian merely looked down at the top of Haricku's head and smirked coyly. "Oh Ms. Minamoto! Does your face and my chest have conjoining magnets?~"

"Shut up..." She placed her hands on his lower chest and pushed him away rather roughly, storming off down the stairs with slight annoyance.

Sebastian's smirk grew, and he bustled down the stairs after Haricku. "Your breakfast is ready in the kitchen and your duties list is next to your plate. Please report back to me once you are done with everything."

"Yea, yea, yea. Would you quit nagging me!? I've been doing the same routine for over five months!"

"I was merely reminding you. I don't know if your small brain capacity is enough to fit in all the information." He smiled coyly and went outside through the grand front doors.

Haricku huffed out indignantly and motioned off into the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen stool, glaring at her breakfast composed of: Bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, and milk. She grabbed her fork, then started to stab into the eggs violently, spraying the eggs everywhere.

Bard turned from the oven, which he was carefully observing a cake and widened his eyes at Haricku's actions. "I didn't know you hated scrambled eggs that much..."

"I'm not angry at the eggs! I'm angry at something else!"

"You mean Sebastian?"

Haricku stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes, looking up from the platter and gave Bard a good hard stare. "How do you know..." She said threateningly.

"I learned from Mey-Rin! She told me that!" Bard backed away slightly. "Why are you mad at Sebastian?"

"Because he's a heartless jerk!"

"Tell me something new."

Haricku pouted her lips out. "He's mean to me the most!"

"That's because you are new."

"It's not that! It's like he seriously hates me!"

"No one can hate YOU~!"

Haricku rolled her eyes at Bard, taking a small bite of her toast. "Sebastian can. And he's not afraid to show it at all."

"Then maybe do something nice for him?"

"I've tried! I made him cakes, I made him a new tie, I made him cards for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's! It's impossible to break through that thick shell of an ego!"

Bard snickered and leaned against the counter for the sink. "That may be true, but perhaps you should find something that appeals to him. Find out what he likes and play on that card to make him pleasanter."

"Is... Pleasanter even a word?"

"It is now! Now hurry along, or Sebastian will scold you for being late on work."

Haricku hurriedly ate the rest of the food, grabbing the chart and looked at what was first: Polish the stair rails. "Seems easy enough..."  
She went to get the necessary supplies, but when she approached the stairs, she stared in horror at Mey-Rin painting the rails with a white stain. "M... M... Mey-Rin! Stop!"

Mey-Rin quickly ripped away from the staircase. "Huh!? Why?!"

Haricku raised an arm up slowly, gulping loudly and pointed at the white stains. "You're ruining the stairs! What are you using!?"

"I just grabbed what was laid out already!"

"Mey-Rin! That's a staining agent! I have the polishing canister right here!"

"But- But! ….." She whimpered, staring at the stairs. "What are we going to do!?"

"We!? YOU did this, don't lasso me in that!"

"I... I didn't know!"

"I don't care! You did this!"

Mey-Rin suddenly squeaked quietly, pointing at Haricku.

"What are you doing, Mey-Rin!?" Haricku looked at her finger, feeling an angry presence behind her. She turned slowly to gaze up at Sebastian, a lividly angry facial expression plastered on his face. "... Hello Mister Sebastian!"

"What... Did... You...Two...DO!?" Sebastian stared at the stairs with utter disdain, pushing Haricku out of the way, inspecting the stairs closely. "Who did this?" He stared at each maid in turn, challenging their pitiful stares.

Mey-Rin glanced at Haricku, then back at Sebastian, frowning deeply. "It wasn't me..."

"What, are you kidding me, Mey-Rin? You are the one that did this! It wasn't me, Sebastian, I swear!" Haricku looked at the butler with pleading eyes. "I came here to polish the stairs, but she had already gotten to work on it."

"It wasn't me, Mister Sebastian! I was walking up the stairs to head into the second floor study and start dusting and then I happened to come upon this tragic scene! It was awful! She had a face as though she were doing it on purpose!"

"That's the stupidest lie ever. Sebastian, I seriously just came here to c-"

"SILENCE!"

Both females gulped, huddling together, moving away from Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, the evil and tenacious smirk he had whenever his button was pushed. "Let me break it down for the both of you." He pointed at Haricku, glaring thickly. "I want YOU, Ms. Minamoto, to stay with me and help me along the way. Ms. Mey-Rin... I want YOU to get the wood stain and a glaze to redo the stairs... Do you both understand me?" Sebastian's eyes glowered, his body shadowing creepily.

Mey-Rin and Haricku looked at one another, an eerie silence brewing over for a few minutes. Haricku breaks the silence, asking, "So why is it, that it is I, that must stay with you? Why not Mey-Rin? I'm sure you'd enjoy her company more."

Sebastian's smirk merely grew wider, closing his eyes, his voice almost mockingly cheery, "Because seeing you in displeasure around me is thrilling and fun. Now come on, we have a busy day to prepare the party." Sebastian grabbed the knot where the apron's ties were and started to drag Haricku off towards the ball room.

"Great...," Haricku thought, as she was being dragged away. "I didn't think it was possible for him to hate me even more, but obviously the world loves proving me wrong."

Once Sebastian had finally stopped in the ballroom, he let go of the knot and forced a broom in one of her hands, a dust pan occupying the other.

"What am I supposed to do?" She inquired.

"You are to sweep the entire ballroom, until there is not a speck of dirt on the floor. Upon finishing that, you are going to be mopping the floor, and once you have finished mopping, please tend to the windows. They are in dire need of cleaning."

The maid stared at the butler in slight horror, replying with, "Are you kidding me!? This will take forever to clean just by myself! What are you going to do!"

"I will be preparing the meal, decorating the manor, setting the table, doing dishes, preparing the garden with Finnian..." He slowly started to walk towards Haricku. The maid, feared by the approach, paced backwards until her back hit one of the pillar lining the ballroom. "I will be setting up guest tables, benches, chairs, the entertainment, wine selections, and figuring out the quantity of food I must prepare. All in a measly 12 hours, while you are complaining of doing such a menial task? Dear me... Perhaps I thought too highly of your skills, Ms. Minamoto." He leaned forward, bending down a bit until the two are eye level, smirking almost seductively. "Am I right? Or are you going to prove me wrong?"

Those eyes... Those lips... They alone were enough to make Haricku melt. Haricku adored Sebastian, but wouldn't dare show it or tell a living soul; Unless, you count Pluto.

The maid challenged his glare, "Oh, I'll definitely prove you wrong. Just you watch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Get to work." Sebastian's smirked remained as he leaned up, returning his hands to his sides and headed off towards the kitchen.

"...Moron..." She mumbled, getting to work on the duties, making sure everything was cleaned until it sparkled like a diamond.

~Chapter 2 END~


	3. The Vigorous Preparation

Haricku stood up straight, sighing in relief that her chores were done and the ballroom sparkled and twinkled like new; And 2 hours free to boot, too. Haricku thought of what to do in the mean time, and then frowned at a thought, "Sebastian probably wants me to do a lot more work... I might as well go ask him." She collected the cleaning supplies, walking off towards the kitchen, putting the items into a cupboard on the way there. Suddenly, a scream makes her turn around.

"Uwaaa! Miss Minamoto!" It was Finnian, the gardener, running towards Haricku with streams of tears spilling down his cheeks. "I messed up! I messed up really badly! Please come!" Before Haricku could answer, he grabbed the maid around the waist, tossed her over his shoulder and ran outside in a blaze.

"Finnian! What did you screw up!?"

Finnain let go of Haricku, pointing at the garden."I was-! I mean-! It just! The trees! They broke... Then the... Roses! I burned the white rose bushes Mister Sebastian had set out for the party..." Finnian instantly starts to bawl loudly at the sight of the blackened, wilted, dead garden.

"Finnian..." The maid looked at the gardener, trying to get his attention, as well as shut him up. "Finnian!" She yelled, glaring at him. Finnian looked up at Haricku wide watery eyes.

"Yes?" He sniffled, wiping the back of his gloved hand to his cheek.

"I want you to go inside, okay?~ Don't come out until I tell you to, understood?"

"Oh... Okay... What're you going to do?"

"I'll be fixing your mess so that Sebastian doesn't figure out anything about this."

Finnian's eyes shone brightly. "Really!? You can fix this?!"

"I... I can try. Now shoo."

While the conversation between the two was commencing, the sneaky little butler, Sebastian, was listening intently to the two, whilst in the kitchen, preparing the food. He calmly watched Finnian stride back into the manor, then rested his eyes back towards Haricku, interested in what she would do.

"Alright..." She glanced at all the vegetation and sighed. "Does he always have to ruin the garden?" Haricku pulled out a silky pouch from her pocket, taking a small pinch of a fine, black powder out, and squatted down, pulling a white piece of chalk in the other hand and begun to draw a small pentagram. After she had done this, she sprinkled the black powder over the etch, pulling off a couple of leaves, and then proceeded to add a highly fragrant oil to the pile as well.

"What is she doing?" Sebastian squinted his eyes, staring at the maid in question.

"I have the oil... The pentagram...The leaves... The powder... What else?" Haricku looked up in thought, smile brightly then snapped her fingers. "That's right... Water!" She quickly ran to get a watering pail, returning to her mark and poured water over it.

"I think she's gone mental..." Sebastian mumbled.

When the maid straightened up, she pulled the sleeve up slightly from the back of her right hand, digging at the skin with a blue-nailed finger; a synthetic "skin" peeling off. She disregarded the skin to the side and held out the right hand, a black glow emanating around it, striking into the center of the pentagram. Almost instantly, the entire garde was wrapped around in the black tendrils, originating from a hole where the pile of ingredients was.

"What on Earth?!" Sebastian dropped what he was holding, a potato and the peeler, into the sink, slamming his palms onto the edge of the counter, leaning forward, staring intently. "What kind of illusion is this?!"

Haricku merely smiled at the black tendrils, unknowing of the peeping servant, weaving them around the flowers, the bushes, the trees, and the ornaments, fixing everything that Finny had broken or destroyed. "That should just about do it... I don't think I can fix it anymore." She snapped her fingers, the black tendrils disappearing in a smoked haze.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Sebastian stared at the garden with a shocked expression. "Are you kidding me? How did she do that!"

Haricku turned towards the manor, walking to the elegant doors and opened them, sticking her head in with a smile. "Finny, the garden has been fixed, I did what I could."

Finny tilted his head up with the largest smile on his face, clasping his hands together. "Really! It's fixed!?" he asked, joyfully.

"Of course it is.~ If I couldn't manage to help you, I think Sebastian would have had your head on a silver platter, ready to be served to Ciel. Frankly, I do prefer my good friend alive."

"Oh... Yeah, you're right... Thank you so much, Haricku!" Still naïve of his power, Finny crushed the maid into a tight hug, swinging her from side to side.

"Fin...Finny! Stop! You're... Ribs... Cracking!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He quickly put Haricku down, looking at her with a worried look. "I'm really sorry... Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." She smoothed out her uniform, smiling lightly. "You have less than an hour and a half to get the garden perfect, you should go tend to it." Without another word, without a response, she turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen.

Having heard this conversation as well, Sebastian had quickly resumed to finishing the food. The food was piled and readied all over the kitchen, the different aromas mixing and colliding with one another, creating wonderful and alluring scents.

Haricku stepped into the kitchen, smiling lightly, then frowned at Sebastian and sighed, remarking, "You always make so much food... But I never see you eat. Why is that?"

"Devilishly handsome butlers such as myself don't need to eat.~"

Haricku raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"That was a joke, but I guess you obviously can't comprehend one..."

"Pardon me, HIGHNESS. I forgot to laugh."

"Either that or you don't know how."

"I know how to laugh. I laugh at your face everyday."

"Is that a pitiful attempt to hurt my feelings?"

Haricku opened her mouth to retort, then frowned. "No... Maybe." She growled, "I don't know!"

Sebastian smirked victoriously towards the maid. Silence resumed for a few more seconds until Sebastian broke it with, "So how was fixing the garden?" He glanced at the maid to see her expression.

Haricku shrugged, keeping a blank, stony expression on her face. "You know how it is... Finny takes a flower off and he goes ape over how it's broken..." As her face showed no emotion or hint of what she was feeling, her mind raced rapidly, "Crap... Did he see me use my Magic?"

The butler continued to peel the potato, deep in thought, then widened his eyes as the grandfather clock chimed through the manor, indicating 5pm, one hour before the party starts. "That's just great... Minamoto! Out of my kitchen!" He pointed the knife towards the door.

"What!?"

"Are you deaf? Get out of my kitchen and make sure the decorations are perfect!"

"You've been cooking! The decorations aren't even put up yet!"

Sebastian's looked turned icy and hard as he glared at the maid with a intense expression. "Are you not following orders that I have passed down onto you?"

Haricku gulped from the terrifying expression, running out of the kitchen, thinking, "What a scary man... He seriously needs a chill pill!"

She ran into the ballroom, her jaw dropping at the various red and silver decorations littering the entire ballroom.

"He did all of this?! When!?" She stared in amazement at everything, turning around slowly, gazing at the arrangements, tables along the sides, away from the dance floor; flowers covering the area; the food tables set up to hold Sebastian's cuisines.

"When did... I still can't believe... This is just amazing!"

Sebastian suddenly bustles beside the maid, carrying massive trays of food in both hands, the silver trays stacked upon one another, setting them on the table, then turned to Haricku, looking her up and down, then wrinkled his nose.

"Your uniform is dirty. Go and put on a clean one."

Haricku looked down at her uniform, blinking her green eyes slowly. "But... It's not-"

"I said go put on a clean one."

"Ahh... Right, sorry." She pivoted on her heel, quickly moving out the ballroom and headed for the maid's quarters.

Sebastian instantly started to dart and bolt around, climbing up the chandelier, changing the light bulbs, collecting cobwebs, and finalizing the finishing details, appearing in the middle of the ballroom, smiling widely.

"Ahh... Perfection... I love it." He turned on his heel, walking out, closing the doors behind him, then headed for Ciel's bedroom door, knocking gently. "Master?"

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel's voice came sharp and quick.

The faithful butler opened the door with his normal, pleasant smile, replying happily, "I am here to dress you for Ms. Etluka's party. Have you taken your bath?"

"Of course I haven't, you newt."

Sebastian merely smiled wider at this, thinking, "One day, my lord... And I really will rip that precious head of yours clean off your shoulders." He moved inside the room, closing the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom, opening the door for Ciel to pass through.

"Hmm." Ciel entered the bathroom, holding his arms to the side, ready to be undressed.

"Master, I must ask you a question."

"No, you cannot have a feline. I refuse to let one of those monstrous beasts roam around."

Sebastian sweat dropped, twitching his left eye lightly. "That's... not quite the question I was going to ask you." _But would it really hurt to have one?, _he thought as he took off Ciel's jacket, folding it neatly and placed it to the side. "I was wondering... Where did you happen upon Ms. Minamoto?"

Ciel glanced at his butler curiously, waiting a few moments to reply, then said, "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," said the butler. "I was just wondering where you had picked up such a disaster such as her."

Ciel chuckled, letting out a small smile, "I was figuring to acquire a new maid. Mey-Rin isn't doing such a great job... I saw the stairs earlier today."

"I had punished Mey-Rin by making her sweep the entirety of the mansion top to bottom. I apologize, My Lord, for the mistake. I will not entrust her with the stairs again."

"I thought you'd at least be smart enough to figure that out the first twenty times."

Sebastian's upper lip twitched as he stared down at his master.

"Yes... Of course, My Lord. I shall get Haricku to tend to it from now on," He placed Ciel into the tub scrubbing the teen's back gently, then glanced back down. "Master."

"What."

"Have you noticed anything strange with Ms. Minamoto?"

"Not particularly. She does her job on time and correctly."

"I meant anything... Unusual."

Ciel sat up straighter in the water, glancing up at Sebastian, narrowing his eyes. "Are you implying that my choice in the maid was incorrect?"

"I wasn't implying nor saying that one bit, My Lord. I was merely asking due to an... Event that happened today."

"Why? What happened?" Ciel turned his head to look at his butler, who merely smiled and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Oh, I am sorry to trouble you, master. It's nothing, nothing at all.~" _I suppose I'll dig into her history myself._

As the hour drug on, Finny had tended to the garden, Mey-Rin set the plates down for the tables, Sebastian worked on the little details that were left, while Haricku watched over the front door, ready to greet the guests. Next to her stood Snake, who would be taking the coats, jackets, hats, canes, and umbrellas from the other nobles.

"There's a birthday party today, says Wordsworth." Snake said to Haricku.

"Yes... It's one of the master's friends, Lady Etluka."

"I've met her before, I think... She likes bombs, says Anna."

Haricku sweat dropped at the man standing next to her and replied with a shaky laugh, "Right... That's... Right." _Lunatic._

Snake looked at over at the front driveway as the carriages started to approach.

"Well...," he said. "Here we go, says Wordsworth."

Haricku gulped, not feeling entirely comfortable with people she's not used to.

"Yes... Let's greet the guests, shall we?" Doing what she does best, she forced a passing, fake smile on her face, giving a curtsy to all the ladies and gentleman passing into the manor.

~Chapter 3 END~


	4. The Shocking Surprise

Ciel Phantomhive put on his biggest smile, walking through the crowds of his humbled guests, nodding to them in acknowledgment every so often while Sebastian flocked behind the small male, his pleasant smile still plastered on his face.

_I really should get started on my investigation... Right now is the perfect time. _Sebastian thought as he glanced at the guests.

"Master?"

Ciel stopped and moved his head to face Sebastian. "Yes? What is it?"

"Would you happen to mind if I left your side for a few moments? I must tend to things in the kitchen."

"Is that so? Very well. I will grant you to leave," Ciel turned on his heel and walked away into the crowds of people, introducing himself to them once more.

_Now that that has been taken care of, I'll check on Minamoto. _Sebastian swiftly walked out of the ballroom, being careful to not intrude upon the guests and headed for the front lobby, where the guests were entering. He gazed at Haricku and Snake, smiling they were still in their places and then proceed to advance towards the Maid's Quarters.

Haricku felt the uneasy feeling she always had when strangers were near her. She didn't like big crowds, as well as people in general. Snake took the coats and accessories from the guests, placing them into the closet to the side, then turned to Haricku.

"The guests don't seem to be ending...Says Emily."

"I agree, how many people have walked through the door?"

"Too many. I haven't even seen Lady Etluka arrive either. Says Wordsworth."

"Neither have I... I wonder if she's late?"

"I hope she is. I don't favor her much. Says Oscar."

Haricku sweat dropped at the male beside her and laughed shakily, "Yeah...I guess." She looked at the end of the driveway and sighed, "Snake, I am going to my room really quick. Can you handle the guests on your own?"

"Yes, I most certainly can. Says Oscar."

"Thank you." She really was thankful Snake didn't further inquire about her leaving; Haricku couldn't think of a legitimate reason. The crowds of people passing through the manor, and talking amongst themselves had made her head throb, as well as dizzy.

_Glad I'm out of there, _she thought. _I don't know how much longer I would have been able to stay there._

While the maid was trekking back to her room, the butler had feverishly looked through every nook and cranny.

"Why isn't there anything to be of help? … I know what I saw." He recalled the day's earlier events with the garden. "What was it on the back of her hand?" Sebastian glanced down at his left hand, where, the seal between himself and Ciel was placed. However, due to him wearing gloves with his suit, no one would have guessed there was anything there. He paced back and forth a few times, then glanced at Haricku's clothing dresser. _Can't hurt to look..._, he thought, as he made his way to the white, decorated dresser, opening the drawers, shuffling through. After some rummaging, he came upon a black metal, trinket box, opening the lid to find two small books, one with a black cover, the other with a golden cover. He picked them up, inspecting them closely. "Well, well, well... What do we have here?"

"WHAT are you doing!?"

Sebastian whipped around, slamming the trinket box and drawer shut behind him, putting the books up his sleeve, then stared with shocked eyes at Haricku standing in the doorway, looking furious. "Ms... Minamoto." _Damn. I was caught... How could I have missed her!? _

"Why are you rummaging through my underwear drawer." Haricku placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the butler.

"I was..."

"Doing a panty raid?!"

Sebastian looked taken aback, retorting, "I was doing no such thing! I was inspecting to make sure you have everything neat and orderly in this room. If it was a disaster, I would have dealt the proper punishment for it."

"What kind of lame-brained excuse is that?" Haricku stormed over to Sebastian, roughly poking a finger into his chest, glaring thickly. "Listen here, BUTLER. I can handle the constant teasing, your glares, your hatred, and your rude behavior towards me, but I WILL NOT stand for you riffling through my unmentionables!" She forcefully grabbed the front of Sebastian's jacket and dragged him out of the room, practically throwing him out. "If I see you looking through here again, you're going to be buried by the Undertaker!"

Sebastian glared at Haricku, narrowing his eyes with a small smirk, "You're bold, making such threats to someone such as I, Ms. Minamoto. I'd be careful if I were you... One little accident and it could be YOU who ends up being buried by the Undertaker."

"Like I'd allow someone such as you do that."

"Oh, and how do you plan to beat me? I'm one hell of a butler, you know."

"And I'm one hell of a maid. I have tricks up my sleeves that would make your head spin."

Sebastian scoffed, grabbing the back of the maid's uniform and started to push her out of the room.

"You should return to your post. I told you to greet the guests as they came through, do you really have such a small brain you are unable to grasp my orders?"

Haricku struggled in his grip, growling lowly, "Let me go..."

"Not until you behave."

"Me?! You're the one snooping around!"

"You are the one that screws everything up."

"... Jerk."

"Nitwit."

"Meanie."  
"Incompetent."

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean that."

"How would you know that?"

"You haven't tried to hit me.~"

"You want me to? My fist is raging for a fight."

"If we fought, it'd be over in less than 10 seconds, with your blood spread all over the corridors. I prefer to not not clean it up... You're too much of a hassle for me to bother."

"... Yeah. I hate you."

Sebastian chuckled, pushing Haricku back to the front doors and smiled at the guests entering through, asking Snake, "Has Lady Etluka arrived, yet?"

"Yes. Says Oscar. She's just pulled up...," He pointed towards the driveway as an elegantly styled, red carriage pulled up, accented in silver fashions while being pulled by two beautifully brown horses, their faces speckled with white blots.

A manservant stepped down, opening the carriage doors and held his hand out to help the female step down. The female, Katt Etluka, was dressed in a gray, flowing dress. Ruffles billowing from the shoulder straps, the skirt was layered, flashing from red to gray, collecting into a bundle adorned to appear like a bulbous flower at her back, silky red opera gloves rising to her elbows, her brown hair pulled to the side tied into a long braid, a red ribbon with lace tied the end of it. She smiled brightly at the servants greeting her, waving rapidly.

"Hello!" She ran up, hugging Snake tightly.

"... Greetings, Lady Etluka. Says Wordsworth."

"... Must you always talk like that? It's creepy when you address your snakes while talking..."

"... My snakes talk to me, miss."

Katt scoffed and turned to the other servants, staring at Sebastian, debating to hug him. She disregards the thought and then sees Haricku, instantly launching for the maid and grapples her into a hug.

"Haricku! I haven't seen you in ages!~"

"Hello, Katt..." Haricku was squished by the female, feeling her body being crushed. "How's the bomb business going, milady?"

"It's going great! We're getting a lot of support from other big companies willing to partner with us! We're expanding into France as well~ I'm so happy!"

Sebastian walked over, bowing with a smile, "Miss Eltuka, if I might inquire, what was the cause for your being late to your own birthday party?"

"Oh... Well, you see, on the way here, there was a litter of cats on the road. The stupid driver ran them over by accident..."

Sebastian stared in horror at Katt, grabbing her shoulders, staring intently, "Are they okay?"

"I am not sure, we didn't stop to check."

_What's gotten into him? _Haricku asked herself, tilting her head to the side towards Sebastian.

"Minamoto. You are in charge while I am gone, make sure things are running smoothly here or I shall make you clean the outside of the windows tomorrow. ALL of them." He charged out the door, running down the path leading away from the manor.

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Katt.

"Not sure," said Haricku. "He's a nut job. I'll tell you that much."

"And you like him!~" Katt poked the female's stomach a few times with a cocky smirk.

"I do not!" Haricku instantly blushed red.

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do.~"

"Not!"

"Yes! It's as plain as day."

"I don't like him."

"Does he like you?"

"Not even in my dreams," Haricku thought for a few moments. "Yeah... Even in my dreams he's a jerk."

Katt rolled her eyes, stating, "You two should go on a date!"

"Like he'd agree!"

"He might, you never know!"

Meanwhile, as the girls talked between themselves, Sebastian was traversing at his rapid demon speed through the forest, searching desperately for the trampled cats. After some time searching, he stared at a single cat; slender, with soft gray-tinted fur, white paws, a white underbelly, and beautiful hazy blue eyes, the color of a sky on a perfectly cloudy day.

"Mittens...," Sebastian appears next to the cat, kneeling down. He had been going out at night at 1am to play with this batch of kittens, he raised them himself. "Oh, my dear lovely Mittens... Did that mean young brat run you over with her carriage?..."

Mittens let out a small, weak meow, opening his eyes that had been closed, moving his head to look at his "owner".

"It's okay, don't worry...," He brought the feline to his chest, patting it softly from its head down to his tail, asserting the damage done to his precious cat. "I am so very sorry this has happened to you... Your perfect body is tainted... Ridden with blood..." He pulled the cat to his face, rubbing his cheek onto Mitten's head, frowning sadly.

Mittens stared at Sebastian, licking his cheek. The butler smiled at the action, stroking Mittens' head carefully. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." He looked at the chained collar around the cat's neck, turning the lapis lazuli gem over to gaze at the strange markings. "I really wonder what kind of owner you have..."

Mittens let out another weak meow, staring into Sebastian's eyes intently.

"Oh mittens... You're so perfect... The soft padded paws... The elegantly soft fur... Your dazzling blue eyes... There's not a thing I would change about you..." Sebastian placed a small kiss on top of Mittens' head. "I don't see how such a specimen was tossed out..." He took off the chain collar around Mittens' neck, placing it to the side.

Without warning, there was a sudden blinding light emanating from Mittens. His figure grew and reformed, taking shape of a human. Sebastian stared in amazement and shock at the cat, now a human being cuddled by the butler.

"Mittens" looked up at Sebastian and broke out into a large smile, exclaiming, "Hey! What's up!"

Sebastian sat there, still holding the form of the male, thrown off guard by the turn of events, staring down attentively. "What... The... Hell!? You!... How... What are..."

"I should start with an introduction... I am Asohi! Pleased to meet you!" The male, who was once a cat, had long brown hair, down to his mid back, sporting a cheerful expression on his face. He was shorter than Sebastian, possibly around 5'5'', and had a slender frame, however, his body was covered in the wounds he sustained from the carriage accident. "Thank you for releasing me!"

"Releasing!? …. You aren't a cat?" Sebastian was angered; He wanted his Mittens.

"Afraid not. I'm a Nephilim; That is, I am half a demon and half an angel." Asohi inhaled deeply onto Sebastian's neck. "From what I can tell, you're a demon as well."

"Please don't smell me."

"But you smell good..."

Sebastian eye-twitched, standing up and puts Mittens on the floor, wiping his hands together and closes his eyes with a frown. "How disappointing... I thought I actually found a cat I could keep..."

"You can keep me!" Asohi whimpered from the wounds, putting a hand to his rib-cage, where most of the damage was dealt.

Sebastian looked down at the other male, frowning. "Those wounds look bad."

"Oh, they are. They hurt... Rather much."

Sebastian sighed deeply, staring at Asohi with a hard look. _He's can change into a cat... I am tempted to keep him just for that sole purpose. _"... If you explain your predicament to me more, I might be inclined to help you."

"Really?!" Asohi's eyes sparkled, clasping his hands together in a prayer-like fashion and smiled brightly at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed, replying, "Yes. Start from the beginning."

Asohi grinned toothily, "Okay! So... It all started when I was born. My mommy and my daddy loved each other so much, that they wanted a child, so when they went to bed one night, things got heated and they begun to have s-"

"Stop! Not THAT beginning!"

"Oh! … Then what beginning?"

"Tell me how you became a cat, and how you never told me."

"It's not like I could've told you, I was a cat for Pete's sake!"

"You could have somehow let me know. I was getting my hopes up about you. You were a perfect cat."

Asohi winked at Sebastian, smirking, "Am I perfect in this form?~"

Sebastian shivered, eye-twitching towards Asohi, "Please don't remark on that..."

"Hey, hey, hey. YOU'RE the one that kissed ME.~"

"That was under the pretense I thought you were a genuine feline. Now start talking before I leave you here on your own."

"Alright, sheesh..." Asohi sat down, cross-legged and looked up towards the sky in thought, "My story began a long time ago... In a small village to the south..."

~Chapter 4 END~

~***Katt Etluka and Mittens/Asohi are not my creation. They are OC's of my friends, credit is given to them for creating these characters.**


	5. The Ill Prepared Setup

Asohi remarked about his past experiences, his life, how he had become attached to someone, only to be saddened by betrayal. While searching the globe for a place to call home, he had come to England and met a strange man that had given him the chained collar. The man told Asohi to hold the necklace (Which is what it took shape when it was off) up to his neck and he wouldn't have to endure the pain of living as a human. Intrigued, Asohi asked the man how much it would cost.

"Nothing," said the man. "Consider it a gift from me to you."

Aoshi quickly thanked the man a dozen times over, wondering what the chain could do, he put it around his neck. His peripheral vision grew smaller, his world, shrinking. He panicked, glancing around, only seeing the man's curled boots.

"There now! You look so much better, don'cha think?~" The man cackled and laughed eerily, the voice echoing around. "Now you need a name... How about Mittens? You have white paws that look like mittens~"

Asohi was baffled; He could not grip his mind around the fact that HE was turned into an animal. A cat, no less!

"No complaints? Alrighty then! You are now christened Mittens!" The tall, gray-haired man bent down towards Mittens, etching a name on the back of the beautifully ocean-blue gem with a long, pointy black fingernail. "Hope you enjoy where life takes ya.~ Hope to be seeing you soon!"

The man cackled, skipping away, his sleeves, too long for his arms, hanging off loosely, were swinging back and forth, his strange hat bobbing up and down as he went along his way. "Mittens" was stunned. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to go. He couldn't talk or communicate with any human! Let alone the fact he was a cat, even if he was a human, he highly doubted anyone would believe his tale.

Sebastian stared up into the evening sky slowly turning dark as he listened to Asohi. The butler then stood, holding a hand towards the other male, the chained necklace in the other hand.

"Come with me then. My master is allergic to cats, so you'd have to steer clear away from him at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do! …So I can't stay in this form?"  
"No. You cannot. I won't allow your true presence be known to the other inhabitants of the manor."

Asohi's eyes sparkled and shone bright, as he said, "A manor!? Really!? I've always wanted one of those as my home!"

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" Sebastian smacked the top of his head with a stern expression. "I expect you to wake up early and help me make breakfast for everyone. You shall then resume into your cat form and I do not wish for Master to see you. So stay out of his sight. Do you understand me, Mit- … Asohi?"

Asohi saluted, eyes slightly wide.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now then...," He bent down, putting the necklace back onto Asohi and picked him up into his arms. "Let's get you home, wash you, and I shall take care of your wounds. You should be grateful." Sebastian glanced around quickly, rubbing his cheek to Mittens'. "But you're so damn perfect." With that, he headed back towards the manor with his new friend.

Haricku finished greeting the guests, feeling sick to her stomach and dizzy once more, trying to keep the happy smile on her face. Snake didn't seem to be too entertained; He himself wanted to go sleep.

_How many more people could there possibly be... _Haricku thought as glanced out the doors, then turned to Snake. "I think that's the last of them. What are we to do now?"

"Not sure. Michaelis said that he'd tell us further instructions when we were done. Says Oscar."

"Seriously? Then where is that useless butler..."

"He went out not too long ago, don't you remember? Maybe he fell into a hole. Remarks Emily."

"I hope he did."

Snake smirked and walked to the kitchen, searching for edible snacks to consume. Haricku felt a bit worried and stepped outside, closing the door behind her and sat on the front steps, crossing one leg over the other, elbow on her knee, chin in her palm, gazing around glumly.

Haricku sighed lightly, "I'm glad it stopped raining at least... But those clouds look dreary again." She looked skywards, feeling a faint droplet of water, scoffing then ran her hands over her face. "Why am I waiting out here for him... I should go inside before I catch a cold."

Sebastian was suddenly beside the maid, bending down with his large, happy smile he always had, saying, "Waiting for who, Ms. Minamoto?"

Haricku let out a small yell, startled by the sudden appearance, twisting to Sebastian and glared.

"You scared me! Where were you!?"

"Oh? You're interested in where I was?~ Were you worried?~" Sebastian's smirked grew wider.

"No! Not one bit!" Haricku quickly tried to find a legitimate excuse. "I was waiting for you to return to tell us what we had to do next. All the guests have arrived on time."

"Meow!" Mittens let out a loud meow from within Sebastian's jacket. The butler widened his eyes, placing a hand onto the small bump to his left side.

Haricku stared for a few moments and said, "You have a cat?... You DO know Master is highly allergic, right?"

"This one is completely fine."

"But Sebastian-"

"Silence! I have things under control. I have already talked to Mittens about the living conditions."

Haricku stared at Sebastian like he was crazy. "You... TALKED to... Did you call it Mittens!?"

"... Yes, and yes."

"Ooookay... Sebastian, you've hit a new level of strange I haven't met in anybody else I've met thus far."

"You might not, either!" Sebastian walked inside and paused, smirking and turned around. "Minamoto."

Haricku quickly turned to Sebastian's stern voice. "What!? I did nothing wrong!"

"I'm not saying you did or didn't. Would you care to assist me with something later?"

"Ah, sure? What is it?" She stepped inside as the rain started to pour down. Further down one of the halls leading towards the ballroom, she could hear "Happy Birthday" being sung.

"Master has a case he wishes for me to work on. I'd go with him, but as you can see, the party is currently underway. Would you care to tag-along?"

Haricku couldn't believe it; she was being asked to go on a case with no other than Sebastian Michaelis?

"I'd... Yeah. I can manage that," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Good. Don't screw up," With that, he walked off to his room.

An instant stress mark appeared atop her head, her eye twitching, "Bastard! I should be saying that to you!"

"I don't screw things up like a certain maid!"

"That's Mey-Rin!"

Sebastian walked into his room, closing the door and locked it behind him, setting Mittens on the bed. "You, cat. I need your help with something important."

Mittens cocked his head at Sebastian curiously. Sebastian walked to Mittens and removed the collar.

"What do you need?" says Asohi.

"I need you to help me discover the truth of Minamoto."

"Minamoto? You mean that girl you were flirting with?"

"It wasn't flirting!"

"It is too, otherwise you wouldn't be so harsh on her!" he faked a sniffle, holding a hand to his cheek. "And here I thought what we had was special..."

"Get your mind out of the fairy tale you're living in and focus!"

"Yes, sir!" Asohi saluted again.

"..." _I rather like the saluting... _"You said you were half a demon and half an angel, right?

"Yes, sir!" Asohi saluted once more.

"I want you to attack Ms. Minamoto when I am not "around"," He used finger quotes. "I will be there, but hidden in the shadows, watching you two fight."

Asohi scratched his head, "So you want me to kill her?"

"No, I want to see her do something... If she does anything, at least."

"Uhh... Can you fill me in what EXACTLY is going on?"

Sebastian sighed, not really at heart to describe the earlier event. "Listen, there is something strange with Minamoto. She had done something earlier, and I wish to find out what it is. I have my suspicions, but I want them to be concluded."

"Ahh, okay! I can do that! When do we leave?"

"After I patch you up. Lay down on the bed and strip."

Asohi blushed, giggling, "Oh SEBASTIAN!~ You're so straight forward!~ You need to buy me dinner first!~"

Sebastian smacked him with an angry growl, snarling, "That's not what I meant you buffoon! Now do as you're told this instance!"

"Okay, okay! Stop hitting me!" Asohi did as Sebastian instructed, sprawled over the bed.


	6. The Failed Attack on the Maid

Once Sebastian has tended to the wounds of Asohi, he headed towards the ballroom, tapping Ciel's shoulder gently and leaned down, holding a hand to the side of his mouth.

"Master... I'm going to be going out to shop. The kitchen is in need of restocking."

"Ugh, yes, very well. I'll just stay here and be with that pain of an annoying girl..."

"Now, Master. It's not nice to be mean to the retarded."

Ciel smirked at Sebastian. "Yes, just go and do your duties. I expect you back before 10 o'clock though. The party will be ending then."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed deeply and smiled, rushing off, closing the ballroom doors behind him and snapped his fingers. Asohi, in his cat form of Mittens, strutted towards Sebastian, jumping up to his shoulder and settled down happily, licking his cheek.

"Oh Mittens.~ You're such a sublime specimen...," The butler rubbed his cheek against Mittens' furry one, giving him a quick kiss, raising a hand to pet the cat's head. "Miss Minamoto!"

Haricku rushed downstairs wearing tight, skinny black pants, knee-high laced leather boots with a black finish; her hair was down, a blue head band placed on-top of her black hair neatly. She wore a white button up shirt with the cuffs extending over and around her hands. Sebastian stared at Haricku with wide eyes.

"What are you wearing? A proper lady shouldn't be wearing such an attire!"

"I don't like dresses too much... Pants and a shirt are more of my style!~" She gave a small twirl, sitting on the banister of the stairs and slid down the rest of the way, hopping off and walked to the door, glancing at Sebastian. "Are you going to be keeping that cat with you?"

"Of course. If I leave it here, Mittens might run into Master. I'd prefer to not have that happen." _Although it would be amusing to see Master throw a tantrum over the feline._

_ "_Alright... I suppose that works," said Haricku as she walked out of the house. "Where are we going?"

"Get into the carriage, we're driving down towards the river."

"The river? Why's that?"

The duo walked together towards the back of the manor where the carriage was held in a shed. Sebastian retrieved the horses, hooking them to the carriage quickly, driving it slightly out.

"There's reports of murdered women down by the river. Horrid ways... Disembowelment, decapitation, mutilation, rape-"

"So you're bringing me along for bait! Ciel could have gone the entire time!"

"If I wanted bait, I would have brought someone a lot more astonishing than you. Now get on," he patted the seat on the driver's bench next to him.

"I'm not sure if I want to go anymore."

"Just get on... Before I make you get on."

"... Fine."

Haricku clambered onto the seat with a large sigh, frowning. As Sebastian started the carriage off along the way, she tried to think of something to converse about with Sebastian.

"So... Sebastian!"

"Yes?" He glanced sideways at the maid with a bored expression on his face.

"How... Are things going?~"

"Good."

Haricku sweat dropped at Sebastian's abrupt answer. She tried again, "Well! What do you plan to do with the cat?" She raised a hand to Mittens' head, scratching him kindly.

"Keep him."

"... Is that so?~"

"Are you done? I'd like peace and quiet."

"It wouldn't kill you to make conversation, would it?" _I'm trying to be nice, Bardroy. It's not working! _

"Conversation with you is the last thing I desire at the moment."

Haricku frowned, sinking low in the seat as a wave of hurt washed over her from his comment. _You don't have to be such an ass..._

The minutes seemed to drag on as the carriage swayed back and forth, the horses' hooves being the primary sound to be echoing around the desolate forest.

_He's so hard to talk to. Ugh... Why can't I get a decent conversation with him going? … Oh, I know!_

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"... I am not sure. I would say black or red."

"... Why?"

"Because I like to spill blood. It thrills me. So I like red in that context.~ But I suppose I prefer black because it suits me better."

"Wish I saw you in something other than black... It wouldn't hurt for a change of wardrobe."

"I am a butler. I stick to my uniform, unlike some people," he glanced sideways at Haricku.

"I don't like dresses too much... If I can change out of it, I will."

"Pity, I like dresses on you better."

Haricku blushed, going over what he said. _Did... He just COMPLIMENT me?! No... It was a slip of the tongue. It was just so that he could get into my mind and make me listen to his stupid rules better! … But... What if he actually meant it? … Damn you, Sebastian... I hate your mind games..._

Sebastian smirked, knowing what was going on in the maid's mind: a total mess of confusion and second guessing. Mittens slid off Sebastian's shoulder, jumping into the trees above once the butler had stopped the carriage, descending and handed a hand out for Haricku.

"Coming?~" he asked, with a seductive smirk.

Haricku blushed a deeper red, gulping. _It's only a polite gesture... It's okay... _She said to herself, grabbing the hand and jumped down from the carriage.

"So what now, Mr. Butler?"

"We'll split-"

"Split up!? Are you insane!? What kind of a man leaves a woman to her own devices while there's a rapist on the loose!?"

"One that will do as she's told by the handsome butler if she wants to continue on with life."

"Well when you put it like that... I'll start searching."

"Good. Meet me back here in an hour or until you apprehend the murderer, got it? Scream your pretty little heart out if you're in danger, okay?~" he winked at the maid with a cocky smirk.

"... Sorry, Sebastian! I won't be screaming like a little girl. I'm pretty darn certain it'll be YOU needing help!" She flicked her hair over her shoulder, walking along the river off to the side.

Sebastian waited a few moments before looking into the tree tops, whispering to Mittens, "You know what to do. Come here, I'll take your collar off."

Mittens leaped into Sebastian's arm, purring loudly and rubbed his face against the male's jawline. "Alright, alright, calm down.~" Sebastian put Mittens down, removing the collar quickly. "Be careful and try to not die."

Asohi stared at Sebastian with wide, white eyes, "What'dyou mean "try not to not die"!? Are you implying she'd kill me!?"

"I don't know. She might..."

"I prefer to not be minced meat."

"I did say be careful... Now go!"

Asohi grumbled, heading off after Haricku, jumping back into the tree tops, leaping from branch after branch.

_Stupid Sebastian... I can't believe he left me alone. _Haricku shivered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly against the harsh, cold rain pouring down. _What am I even looking for? More dead __bodies?_ Haricku instantly stopped, turning around at a noise coming from the tree tops.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The rain continued to pour, creating a buzzing and distorted sound across the forest. _I can't hear anything... I was probably imagining it._ She continued on wards, not knowing that she was being followed by Sebastian and Asohi. With a small signal from Sebastian, Asohi instantly lunged from the darkness, grabbing Haricku's waist and slammed her to the floor. The female raised a hand up, smashing it into Asohi's chin, becoming frightened for her life.

"Who are you!?" Haricku stared at the male over her, trying to break free of his strong grip.

"I'm M- …. Asohi!" He raised a clawed hand, thrusting it towards her heart. "Sorry, but you're going to have to die now."

"Not a chance!" Haricku reached for her right hand, digging her nails into the back of it, ripping off the synthetic skin. A black mark was on the back of her hand; Sebastian could see that clearly now. It was octangular, with thin spikes protruding to each corner; In the middle, there was a small circle with various runes while the spikes stopped at the circle.

_What is that? Is it a contract? _Sebastian pondered about the mark, debating what it could be, but couldn't find a reason. _Maybe it's a curse?... She took off that weird skin too before she fixed the garden... Is that what gives her power?_

_Haricku raised the right hand, grabbing Asohi's with her own, yelling, "Don't even think about touching me!" _

A golden light appeared from her hand, making its way onto Asohi's wrist, turning it a dull gray.

"What is this!?" he yelled, ripping his hand out of her grip.

"A weakening spell. Your left hand is useless now!" She ran at Aoshi, bringing her leg up, aimed for his face. He jumped back, avoiding the kick best he could, sliding in the slippery mud with a glare.

"You're good, woman! … Want to go to town for tea and biscuits?~"

Haricku face palmed at Asohi, "Don't ask that you freak. Your raping days are over."

"Rape? Please... It's not my thing, girlie!

"Then... You aren't the one raping and slaughtering women here?

"No."

"...Sorry to bother you," Haricku bowed, turning around and walked away.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to kill you though. Let's have fun, shall we?~" _ I'll make Sebastian proud of me! I won't lose! _He rushed to Haricku, holding his right hand out towards Haricku.

"Why is it idiots never learn?..." She turned around, pointing her right finger at Aoshi. Energy crackled and formed in her palm, black lightning shooting around her hand. She held her arm back, throwing it forward, the black, thick mass accelerating off her hand and towards Asohi, crashing into his face, stopping his movements as Haricku held her hand up again, a bluish-tinted smoke gathering around her hand, a black dense substance swirling around her body as it seeps from her feet. An angry glare is placed on her face as she walks towards Asohi, raising her hand towards the male, a large blue beam of ice erupting from within her palm, smacking into his chest, sending him flying and then frozen to the spot.

"Sorry, Aoshi. But I cannot leave anyone alive knowing my powers. Good-bye," she bowed once more, taking off running. _Dang it Sebastian... You're useless, what if I didn't have any defense against the guy! What if he was the rapist! _Haricku felt light headed from using the "Frost Beam" spell; the ice ones took a lot of energy to generate.

Sebastian stared at Haricku with wide eyes in the shadows whilst thinking, _What... What is she?... I've never seen a human perform such a feat... _He narrowed his eyes. _Minamoto... You've heightened my interest in you. _Sebastian chuckled lowly as he disappeared in the blink of an eye, appearing off in front of Haricku, waiting for her.

"So, Ms. Minamoto, did you find the culprit or anything suspicious?"

"Sebastian!" She was startled to see him so near. "Ahh... Nope! Nothing! I found nothing!"

"Are you sure? I was hearing yelling-"

"Are YOU sure YOU weren't hearing things? Sheesh... I think you need your ears checked or something, Mr. Butler. I'm not sure what you were hearing, but I haven't met a living soul."

"Is that so? Very well. Let's continue back to the house." _What can I do to get that information out of her... _He glanced at Haricku. "Are you feeling fine? Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"No."

"Alright...," he said with a slight disgruntle.

"What's wrong?"

"... Nothing.~ I am just upset we didn't find the perpetrator is all."

"Sorry... I didn't see anything."

"It's quite fine. We'll just have to try again tomorrow," he sighed, glancing at his pocket watch. _nine o'clock... It's almost time to head back... I'll just continue my investigation at a later time. Minamoto... I don't know what it is you are hiding or why, but I WILL find out. Just you watch._

"...-tian?"

Sebastian blinked, glancing at Haricku and answered, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said... Are you okay, Sebastian? You were spacing out."

"Just thinking about this case. Let's head back to the horses and go home. Is that satisfactory, Haricku?"

"...What?"

"Pardon?"

"You called me Haricku."

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"You call me Minamoto."

"Would you prefer Minamoto again?"

"No. I like you calling me Haricku a lot better," she smiled at Sebastian and started to make her way back to the carriage while Sebastian stared at the retreating female with curiosity.

_What a strange woman... _He shook his head, following after her.

~Chapter 6 END~


	7. The Butler's Game

The large carriage carrying both the butler and the maid bounced and rumbled its way along the path back to the manor at a reasonable pace. Sebastian and Haricku were deep in their own thoughts, hunting for an answer to their questions.

Sebastian stared straight ahead as he was deep in contemplation, evaluating the night's events. _That plan was alright, I suppose. Now I just need to know how she acquired the powers... If she's a demon, I am not picking up the scent._

Haricku glanced at Sebastian, curious why he was so rigid. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just tired," he replied with a small smile.

"Oh... Then you should go to bed when we get back."

"Indeed, but I must clear up the party's mess."

"I'll help you then. Ahh... Uhm. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mittens?" she asked, looking around. "Wasn't he with you?"

Sebastian instantly pulled on the reigns, stopping the horses and carriage, widening his eyes. "Oh... Ah. Right. Well... He must have left the carriage. I'll go find him."

"In this weather-"

Sebastian shoved the reigns into Haricku's hands. "Take good care of the carriage and horses; You know where to put them." With that, he hopped off the carriage, dashing back into the forested area behind the carriage. The maid turned around in her seat and stared after him in bewilderment, blinking slowly a few times.

"How could he not have noticed that a cat wasn't on his shoulder?" she shook her head, snapping the reigns and started the carriage along its merry way again.

"Asohi!" Sebastian called, glancing around the previous fighting ground. He followed the damage trail from the ice beam, wispy white smoke still leaving its track. Asohi was stuck inside a block of ice against a tree, his face scrunched up and his hands held out in front of him. "Oh dear," Sebastian stated as he walked up to Asohi's ice block, running his hand over the ice, pulling his fist back and smashed it into the ice, shattering the block apart.

Aoshi slammed to the floor from the impact, shivering violently, his teeth chattering. "T-T-Th-Thank you! I-I-I-I thought t-t-t-t-that'd I-I-I-I was g-g-going t-to d-d-d-d-die! Y-You n-never told me that s-she could d-d-do that!" He growled at Sebastian, chilled to the bone.

"I didn't know the extent of her powers, I apologize. ...You aren't dead at least. I'll put coke in the fire place and start it up for you. Do you like soup?"

"Y-Yes..." Asohi frowned at Sebastian. "I-I-I want t-t-tea too-o-o, please.

"I'll make some when we get home then," Sebastian replied with a small frown, kneeling down and put the necklace around the male's neck, picking him up, hiding Asohi away in his jacket, away from the pounding rain. Once making sure Asohi was covered properly, Sebastian launched into the air, jumping from tree to tree swiftly towards the manor as the small feline, hidden away in the coat, gripped onto Sebastian desperately for warmth.

After fifteen minutes of driving the carriage, Haricku pulled up to the manor's driveway, taking it around back to hook the horses back, parking the carriage into the shed.

"Whew... I haven't driven that thing for a while..." she said, moving her body from side to side in a stretch, a yawn following the action. She gazed towards the manor, lights still on in the ballroom, loud rambunctious laughter resounding out and she sighed. "They haven't left yet... How long is this party, anyway?"

"Who knows.~ Nobles LOVE to party.~" Sebastian was behind Haricku, smiling widely with closed eyes. The maid twisted around, frightened by the sudden appearance.

"You! How'd you get here so fast!?"

"Detour. Shortcut. Whatever you want to call it.~"

"That's not fair."

"Of course it is. However, you had the horses, the road was longer."

"Then why didn't we just walk..."

"Because then I wouldn't get to spend as much time with you if we took the short route." Without another word, Sebastian brushed past Haricku and headed for the manor's front door, leaving the maid blushing a bright red. She moved her hands to her cheeks, feeling them.

_They are red hot! … Did he mean that? I thought he didn't want a conversation... But he did say that he liked the dresses... That was a compliment, no? … Damn you, Sebastian! Stop messing with my brain!_ She growled at herself, turning towards the manor, entering into the kitchen's side door, slamming it shut.

"Hello!~" Bard exclaimed as Haricku walked in, smiling goofily. "I saw that you and Sebastian went out on a carriage ride.~"

Haricku paused, turned her head to Bard slowly and stared. "Nothing happened on the carriage trip."

"Are you sure? You're blushing and you got defensive pretty quickly."

"I am!?" She quickly rubbed her cheeks feverishly, only making the blush worse.

"Very!" He walked over, patting Haricku's shoulder and smirked widely. "So what happened?"

"... Sebastian just complimented me."

"He- ….. He DID?" Bard widened his eyes in shock, scratching his temple with a finger. "That's unexpected..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But see! I told you, he can't hate YOU!~ It just took time!"

"Shut up! That doesn't prove anything! ….. He's... Probably just trying to boost my morale and then crush it back down again."

"You never know! He might like you. It'd explain why he's so mean to you."

"Or it could just mean he hates my guts, wishing for my whole existence to suffer."

"You're a depressing woman."

"I tend to be that way."

Bardroy rolled his eyes, going back to drinking a draft beer from a tankard. "You're covered in mud... What did you do?"

Haricku widened her eyes at the remark as she glanced down at her body. _That's right... Asohi tackled me into the ground... How come Sebastian didn't notice?_ "Well... You see, being a klutz that I am, I tripped in the rain and fell into the mud, so I am kind of caked in it..."

"You... Fell on your back?"

"… Okay, fine. I slipped down a hill, hit my tush on the ground and slid to the bottom!"

"That sounds a lot better... Should've just told me that from the beginning!" Bard held up the tankard in a cheers sort of way, grinning widely. "How about a drink?"

"... I don't drink, thank you."

"What?! Who doesn't drink!"

"This girl right here... Anyway. I'm going to go help Sebastian."

"Help him? With what?"

"Getting the guests out and cleaning up the ballroom."

"I'm not so sure that they will want to leave anytime soon... Besides, you already cleaned that room today. You should head on to your room, take a bath and get a good night's rest."

"If I do that, then Sebastian will scold me tomorrow about not helping. If I really am on his good side now, I want it to stay that way. As for the guests... They have to, it's Master's bedtime," said Haricku gruffly towards the chef.

"I reckon it is late... Alright. I should hit the sack too..."

"Indeed."

"Goodnight, Haricku! Sweet dreams!" Bard flashed a smile to Haricku, embracing her into a hug and patted her head. "Don't let nightmares get ya." Haricku hugged him back as she rolled her eyes at Bard.

"Right... Nightmares. Feels like I am already living in one."

"... Again... Being depressing."

"My bad. Force of habit," Haricku stated, with a small smile as she opened the kitchen door, heading out, making her way to the ballroom.

In the mean time, Sebastian had set up a nice fire with some coke and got it blazing. A small, make-shift bed of different old clothes and extra stuffing was created for Mittens to lay while he rested in front of the fire.

"I'll get you soup after Bard leaves the kitchen. Can you cope with waiting?"

Mittens nodded an approval, curling into a tight, furry ball in the bed, the fire throwing a morbid glow upon his body, casting dark shadows upon the walls behind him.

"Good... I'll be back soon," Sebastian said with a worried tone. "If you need anything- … Ahh... Well... If you need anything, just stay tight until I get back."

Mittens looked up at him, as though asking, "_What time will you get back?"_

Sebastian could decipher what Mittens was going at, replying, "I am probably not going to be back until around midnight or so... Take care until then and rest your body, and make sure to stay warm." The butler kissed the top of the feline's head and stood, strutting out of the room and headed for the ballroom.

Haricku was deep in thought when she turned the corner of the hallway, and at the same time Sebastian did as well, causing them to smack into one another; The butler placed a hand on Haricku's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall while the other hand gripped her upper arm. Haricku blinked and growled at the sudden darkness of Sebastian's chest.

"Great," she grumbled. "It's you again..."

"Dear Minamoto.~ This is- What? The third time? Fourth time, you've smacked into my chest? Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked with a cocky smile.

Haricku instantly blushed at the remark, only now realizing the hand on her shoulder and swallowed, keeping her face in the direction of his chest to hide the blush resurfacing to her cheeks, exclaiming hastily, "No! Nothing! Nothing at all!" She ran into the ballroom with a small whimper, sticking to the edge of the room as the guests started to leave.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows glancing towards where Haricku ran off and smirked. _Oh... Minamoto. I think I just found a weakness in you..._ He chuckled to himself, gazing at Ciel and made his way over with a low bow.

"Good evening, Master. Was the party in your favor?"

"Sebastian! Where the bloody hell were you? The party ended half an hour ago."

"Ah, my lord. I was tending to the kitchen's dishes and storing away the food properly. I can't have the fresh produce spoil, the meat go rotten and the milk curdle."

Ciel scoffed at Sebastian with an annoyed sneer. "As long as you took care of it, fine. I will be waiting in my room soon for another bath. I want you to dress me and then put me to bed."

Sebastian bowed again, the same smile, as usual, plastered on his face. "Very well, my lord," he whispered with a hollowed tone. _Really now... Can't even dress yourself... I suppose you are hopeless without me though.~_ He turned around, walked to the food tables and begun to stack the empty trays into his arms. "Minamoto!"

Haricku squeaked and ran over, her cheeks red as a freshly cut rose. "Yes?..."

"Please take the table cloths off and send them to the laundry room. Obviously nobles don't know how to keep them clean...," he sighed. "And I worked so hard to starch them crispy and perfect..."

"Well... At least you did a good job in the first place. The ballroom looked really nice earlier!" Haricku stripped the tables free of the fabrics, folding them carefully.

"Well, you are the one that cleaned it so perfectly. Thank you, Ms. Minamoto."

Haricku's face bloomed up with another round of red hue from the compliment. Noticing this, she hung her head down to make her wet bangs fall around her face to cover it.

Sebastian observed Haricku for a few moments then noticed the red cheeks on the female. _Oh dear.~ It seems I've made her flushed again. Hmm... I can have fun with this._

The butler, setting down the trays, slowly strutted over to her, raising his left hand to his mouth, biting the bottom of the glove and temptingly slipped it off, reaching out and touched her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Haricku froze where she was, stuttering, looking up cross-eyed at the hand. "Why... Why do you ask?..." _He saw the blush! Damn it... I didn't think he'd see it... Hold on. He's doing this on purpose, isn't he?... He knows this is a blush, right? … Right... Damn, I hope not._

"Well... Your cheeks are red and you look like you're burning up. I'm just concerned." _This will __be easier than I thought._

A small squeak escaped from Haricku's lips as a reply while Sebastian looked at her with a sincerely concerned expression. He had a small frown, his eyes gazing into her own with a warm affection while inside he was avidly trying to refrain from laughing.

"Minamoto? Are you okay? Shall I carry you to your room?" _She's falling for it so easily... Humans can be deceived by the simplest of means. It amuses me to such a degree!_

Carry me?... To my... Room?! This remark didn't help the redness go away.

She shuffled her feet, searching for a good response. The room was quickly emptying of the noble persons, the loud chattering of theirs leaving with them. Realizing that the trickling moments passed by and the room was silent, she straightened her body up, grabbing the table cloths that were folded on the table swiftly into her arms, shaking her head quickly, taking a few steps backwards away from Sebastian's hand.

"No! I'm fine, really! …. I... might have caught a small cold while in the rain! It's nothing!" she yelled, without rally meaning to. Haricku turned tail and ran through the doors, calling back, "I'll get the other table cloths soon! I'll be... I'll be back!"

The smirk that so often occupied Sebastian's face grew wider as he crossed his arms, leaning his posterior to a table, moving one leg over the other. He threw his head back, blaring with laughter.

"This is too easy! She's such a push over! Ahh, Minamoto. You let your emotions get the best of you, don't you? This game will be fun... I do so love games... Let's play one, shall we? The maid versus the butler- and I am not one to lose. Because you see... I'm one hell of a butler."

~Chapter 7 END~

**! Coke is a kind of coal used back in England to start fires and keep it going. It was almost like the present-day pellet stove. The mentioned was in the _Kuroshitsuji_ manga. (It was the murder arc, I believe, but I have forgotten the chapter number.)**


	8. The Swirling Emotions of Everyone

The food-soiled table cloths were stuffed hastily into the basket by Haricku. After making sure they were soaking, she slowly made her way back to the ballroom, having a difficult time to rid the blush. She was confounded by Sebastian's compliments and tried to make sense of what he was trying to do.

_Sebastian... Why can't you just be a normal guy and say what's on your mind? _Haricku sighed at her thoughts, shaking her head, coming to a halt in the hallway and stared down at the floor. _Maybe he's trying to make a fool out of me?... Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner? He's toying with my emotions, causing me to do something stupid so that Ciel will fire me. I should not think too much on what he said, he didn't mean it! This is obviously a mind game of some sort and he's enjoying seeing my emotions played... Well played, sir. Fine, Michaelis. If that's how you like it, get ready for a war._ She broke into a run, hurrying for the ballroom, prepared for anything that Sebastian threw at her.

Sebastian had already taken down a majority of the decorations, cleared the tables of the trays and food, and was sweeping up when Haricku arrived.

"Wow," she remarked gazing around with wide eyes. The ballroom sparkled and shimmered like a diamond. There wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere. "You... Certainly work fast."

"It's a butler's job to proceed with plans and clean-up in an orderly and well-planned manner, Ms. Minamoto. … I mean... Haricku."

Haricku turned away from him, feeling her face go red hot. _Not again... Cheeks! I will tear you from my face if you do not stop this absurd reaction!_

A smirk tugged at the edge of Sebastian's lips as he watched Haricku. "Are you okay? Is that cold bothering you again?"

"Cold?...OH! … Right, sure! … Going out in the rain without a jacket was a fault on me. A jacket should have accompanied me... I also slipped in the mud... So that was my fault too. I should have known better and been more careful."

"Oh come now. Don't put all the blame on yourself.~" He walked over to Haricku, slipping off his long tailcoat and rested it carefully onto her shoulders. She could feel a sudden weight as he gently settled his hands on the shoulders as well.

"Do be careful, Haricku," he whispered, leaning forward to level his lips with her ear. "It'd be a shame to see you in such turmoil over a mere cold. Take care of yourself, okay?" _Just a bit more and she'll be putty in my hands. Although, I think she already is._

Haricku stood there, shocked as the pink tint came back to her cheeks, flooding her face, her mind drawing a blank. _ What... What do I do? What do I say!? … Surely... SURELY he's playing... Surely he doesn't mean any of this... _Haricku gave a small, choked giggle, then covered her mouth, eyes growing at her own stupidity.

Sebastian merely smiled and lifted a hand to her head, patting it softly. "You've had a busy day this evening. Why don't you go off and head to bed? Actually… Shall I prepare a bath for you beforehand?"

Without knowing what else to do, Haricku turned towards the tables and rushed to them, yelling, "NO! I GOT IT! DON'T WORRY! I'LL FINISH UP AND THEN I'LL HEAD TO BED! … I... Uh...See you later!" Gathering the rest of the table cloths hastily into her arms, she ran out of the ballroom and dashed away towards the laundry quarters once more.

Uproarious laughter filled the ballroom once Haricku had gone out of ear shot. "By golly, Mr. Michaelis.~ You've still got the charm! Ms. Minamoto can't resist at all! Victory shall and WILL be mine... A delicious, decadent victory." Pivoting on his heel, he turned back towards the tables, clearing them in an instant.

The night drug on without much excitement. Finny and Bard had taken care of the dishes, putting them away into their cupboards; Mey-Rin dusted and mopped the front entry way; Sebastian was giving Ciel his nightly bath then putting him to bed; Haricku was in the maid's quarters, taking a long hot bath. The tub was filled to the brim, a plethora of bubbles resting on the surface, her head held back to rest against the top edge of the bathtub, eyes closed, with a small smile on her lips from the soothing relaxation.

_I should have taken a bath earlier... I feel a lot more relaxed! _She smirked at herself, lowering in the water further, dangling a leg over the edge and exhaled deeply._ Now that my thoughts are straight, I can review what Sebastian said to me...  
One: He told me liked me in dresses.  
Two: He said he didn't want anything to happen to me._

_Three: He actually... Cared about me being sick..._

_Four: …_

Her mind wend blank after number three as Haricku's thoughts of Sebastian crept their way in.

_Maybe he wasn't trying to tease... Maybe he actually meant it?_ Her ideas and scenarios of Sebastian started to turn into day dreams, as she gazed up to the ceiling. For once in a blue moon, she was smiling happily, content with life as it was.

The bathroom door crashed open with a boom, the loud hollow sound resonating loudly. Haricku screamed, the happy thoughts ripped away in a flash, sitting up straight in the tub and turned around with a terrified stare at Sebastian, the water in the tub splashing around, spilling over the edge.

"I have towels, Haricku!" he exclaimed with the biggest smile, holding up a small stack. "I forgot to mention I took the ones from your bathroom to wash and meant to put more back. … Oh. You're already taking a bath?" He already knew she was in the tub- No mistake was made.

"What in BLOODY HELL do you think you are doing?! Do you want to give me a heart attack!? I'm bathing! GET OUT!" she screamed, pointing at the door angrily. Her cheeks, once again, were flushed red like a vine-ripened tomato.

"I deeply apologize. I had not known!" Sebastian set the towels down and bowed, his face to the floor and chuckled. "You should cover up. It's not polite to show your body to someone that is not your husband."

Haricku squinted her eyes at Sebastian, trying to make sense of what he had said. Then it dawned on her: The upper half her body was up out of the water, clearly in view for Sebastian. She let out another horrified yell, dunking back into the water, closing her eyes tightly. "You deviant! How dare you look!"

"It's hard to NOT look when they give off such a mesmerizing appeal." Sebastian straightened up, flashing Haricku a dazzling smirk.

The maid's hands slapped against her face, whimpering. "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Why would it be embarrassing if tis be the truth?" _Time to reel her in, Michaelis._ "You know, let me help you take a bath."

Haricku instantly whipped her head around, wide eyed at Sebastian. "Are you off your rocker!? I'm a female, you're a male!"

"Indeed. That is how God created us.~" _If there is one._

"If that's your argument, then you just proved me right!"

"About?"

"... Females and males don't usually bathe together!"

"I'm not bathing. I'm GIVING you a bath. There's a major difference."_  
_"Don't put it off casually! You said so yourself! You're not my husband!"

"Do you wish me to be?" said Sebastian abruptly with a serious tone.

Silence filled the room as Haricku's entire face turned bright red, staring wide eyed down at the water. Her face and body felt hot as the voice to communicate lost itself somewhere in her trachea. The water rippled as her body started to shake, unsure of how to answer.

"Oh dear... That cold must be getting to you worse than I figured. I'll be back in a tad with some Epsom salts." Before she could decline or say anything, Sebastian left without another word.

_What... What just... He said... Husband? … I don't... _She sank back into the water, her head resting just under the surface. _What is he playing at?..._

It was just before midnight when Sebastian had completed washing Haricku. Both were still in the bathroom while Sebastian tended to her hair, running a comb through, being careful of the snags. The maid was in shock and awe at his approach, never having any male say or proceed with such actions before.

"There, it wasn't so bad, was it? You did most of the scrubbing yourself anyway," he smirked.

Haricku's left eyebrow twitching irritably, glaring into the mirror at Sebastian's reflection. "That's not the case here! You still stayed!"  
"But you enjoyed it, did you not?"

"I'm not EVEN going to amuse you with a reply."

"Then baffle me with a reply."

"What kind of statement is that?!"

"A valid one."

"You're a twit."

"I am not.~"

"You are too."

"You're the one contesting with me."

"How?!"

"Well it takes two to make an argument. But we aren't having an argument, are we?~"

"... Uhm... I mean... Well. No... What?" Haricku glanced at Sebastian with a small pout on her lips.

Sebastian bowed down with a smirk, stroking Haricku's cheek with a lax finger, paying special attention to trace the blush marks. "Oh never mind what I said.~ I was just captivated by the beauty in the mirror is all... I had to make those perfect lips move... They're so tempting when you talk..." He begun to slowly move towards the maid's face, rotating it to the side, moving his left hand up the side of her head, towards her hair.

_He's... Actually... What's going on? … I feel like... I'm in a daze..._ A flat-line sound rang through Haricku's ears, her mouth became dry, her palms became sweaty and she felt her body grow hot from Sebastian's close presence...

At the worst timing posible, both occupants of the bathroom heard a voice coming from the outer room.

"Haricku, do you have any shoe brushes? I scuffed my boots and I can't find my brush anywhere." Mey-Rin opened the door and then stared at the two people in front of the vanity mirror. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for interrupting!" She broke out into a blush, putting her hands to her cheeks.

Haricku quickly stood, grabbing Sebastian's hand and shook it energetically. "It was nice to see you, Sebastian! Thank you for the hair cut!"

Sebastian was baffled, furrowing his brow at Haricku. "Haircut? I never gave-" He couldn't finish what he was saying, due to Haricku turning him around and pushing on his lower back, heading him for the door.

"Thank you again!" she exclaimed nervously. "I'll be sure to pay you tomorrow! Now goodnight, sweet dreams! Off to bed with ya!" she slammed the door shut, leaning against it and slide to the floor, breathing heavily.

Mey-Rin could only gaze at Haricku with a puzzled expression. "Did... You and Sebastian..."

"NO! It's nothing like what you are thinking! He only gave me a haircut!"

"Are... You sure about that?"

"Yes! I am positive!"

"... Your face is-"

"I'M SICK!" As she made her way to her wardrobe, ripping out pajamas and hurriedly slipped them on, she could only think of Sebastian's words:_ "I was just captivated by the beauty in the mirror is all... I had to make those perfect lips move... They're so tempting when you talk...". _This made Haricku feel happier, believing that for once, he could be telling the truth.A blissful sleep followed the maid, filled with dreams of Sebastian. All through the night, she clung to the one hope that the butler might actually fall for her. Little did she know... The butler was winning the war, one carefully placed step at a time.

Morning came by too fast— Or at least it did for Haricku —as the servants of the manor woke up at their usual early hour, preparing breakfast, tending to the garden, the dining room set up for Ciel, all while being orchestrated by Sebastian.

"Come on, now! The master will be up soon!" Sebastian clapped his hands, annoyed already with Mey-Rin breaking another tea set and upset with Finny ruining the morning bouquet. "Bard! How is-," he paused in what he was saying, gave a large hefty sigh, having heard an explosion from the kitchen, making his way over instantly. _Dear Lord... Why must you do this to me? Do you honestly despise me that much?_

In the kitchen, Bard was staring at the oven, scratching his head with one hand, the other wiping egg bits and pieces off his face. "...'Ello, Mister Sebastian!"

Sebastian stared at Bard with an evil intent. "What... Did you do..."

"Uhh... Well you see! I thought it'd be easier and quicker to boil the eggs inside the oven."

"... With no water!?"

"…. Oh... I suppose I should have put... The water into a pan of some sorts…," Bard frowned, looking into the oven, then broke out into a grin, facing Sebastian. "At least no one go hurt!"

"... Care to take that back? I'm ready to twist you into a pretzel, throw you in the river with an anchor around your ankle and jostle Pluto's CHEW TOY IN YOUR THROAT," he threatened, as a deathly aura roamed around Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Mister Sebastian!" Bard ran to get cleaning supplies. "I'll clean the kitchen top to bottom!"

"Whatever shall I prepare for the master now..."

Haricku was watching the incident and frowned, feeling sorry for the butler's troubles, and walked to Sebastian and tugged on his tail coat. "Mister Sebastian?"

"What." he swirled around to glare at Haricku, then immediately softened his expression. "Oh, hello, Haricku. What is it you require?" _Please don't tell me you screwed something up too. I might just kill you._

"I require nothing. I was going to offer you advice for breakfast... You didn't go shopping yesterday, after the party, did you?"

"No, I had forgotten, so this whole ordeal is weighted on my shoulders."

"Well... Do you have bread, eggs, butter, tomatos, cucumbers and cheese?"

"Certainly. Not many eggs left though," he replied with a growl towards Bard, who retreated away from it.

"That is fine for the eggs, I do not need too many... Give me those items.~ I'll make breakfast."

"A sandwich won't do much for the master-"

"Just trust me. It's not a sandwich."

"..." A pause followed Sebastian before he answered. He gazed at Haricku with a curious look and sighed in defeat. "Fine... You can cook breakfast. But please make it to the best of your ability." _ Using what little talent you have, that is... _Sebastian retrieved the ingredients, setting them beside Haricku. "So what are you making, anyway?"

"Great!" the maid exclaimed, then stared at Sebastian and blinked her eyes towards him. "You'll see my master piece in due time. Now, I need you to cut the cucumbers and tomatoes."

"What shape?"

"Cucumbers into skinny spears, the tomatoes diced, please."

"Very well. I shall get started right away." _What on earth is she making?... _Sebastian was hesitant but proceeded todice and spear the veggies with an expert touch.

Meanwhile, Haricku was busy whisking eggs, adding a small portion of Vacherin Fribourgeois cheese to a skillet, butter covering the bottom, then dumped in the eggs, nudging the mixture around carefully on a medium heat.

The vegetables were neatly prepared and Sebastian put them near Haricku. "How else shall I be of service?" he asked.

"Could you cube the bread?" Haricku glanced at Sebastian momentarily, then added some spices to the egg mixture.

"Of course I can," he replied, turning towards the bread and pulled out the appropriate knife, instantly cubing the quarter loaf swiftly on a wooden cutting board near the sink. _What the hell kind of food is this!? It seems like something a commoner or lower-class would consume! Master better like it, Minamoto. Or this will be the last meal you'll ever prepare._

Once the bread was cubed, Haricku had browned butter in a skillet beforehand, placing the bread into it, toasting them gently. She took off the eggs and cheese combo, spooning them into a bowl. The diced tomatoes were sprinkled on top, the cucumber spears arranged in a beautiful star in the middle. Haricku grated some more cheese, spreading it over the bowl, then tossed the cubed bread on last.

"Voilà!" Haricku exclaimed, holding the bowl to Sebastian. "Master Ciel's breakfast."

"That's good an all. But what of a starter?"

"Toasted bread and Cheddar cheese with cucumbers, and small leaves of basil as a garnish." She pointed at another dish already on a tray. Sebastian was stunned by the outcome of the maid.

He cleared his throat. "Very well... I shall get Master up and feed him. I'll then see if he likes the … New menu." Sebastian begun to put everything on the cart, placing a small parfait he had created earlier with the two other dishes as well as a tea pot and dine ware. "I'll be back."

"I know he'll like it, Sebastian. Please do not worry," she said, with a smile and a giggle.

Sebastian merely glimpsed at her for a fleeting moment, smiling lightly as well. "Yes... I'll take your word for it." With that, he pushed the cart out of the kitchen, heading off to wake Ciel. Haricku was still smiling, then laughed.

_He actually liked what I cooked... Maybe I am getting somewhere with him!_

"How'd you do that!?" Bard yelled angrily, slamming the mop to the floor.

"Do what?" Haricku questioned.

"You just cooked and made him happy again! That's totally not fair!"

"That's because I didn't explode the oven.~ And look! Breakfast is saved by the maid!~"

"That's supposed to be the chef's job though..."

"Yes, but... I'm sorry Bard, you tend to... Explode... Dishes..."

"It's an art!"

"... Uh-huh."

"It is! Don't make fun of it!"

Haricku held her hands up in defense. "I wasn't!" She grinned. "It was a nice explosion though."

"I- …. Oh." Bard grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, that was nothing!"

"Then you should show me more explosions one day." _Please, dear God. Don't. _

"Sure! I'd love to! … So what now?"

The kitchen still needed lots of cleaning, however, Haricku didn't feel like helping today. "How about... Actually cleaning up this mess?"

"That's... A good idea. I'll get on it right away!" Bard picked up the mop, hurriedly getting back to work.

A cocky smirk ran across Haricku's lips as she turned for the door heading out and made her way to her room. _I have some free time... I'll check up on that spell I've been anxious to learn!~ _Not a single pessimistic thought crossed Haricku's mind on the way to the room; She was too happy, too giddy to be put down. The door to the quarters was left open and Haricku sighed at this. _Mey-Rin left the door open... Again. She should really be less forgetful at critical points. Less clumsy wouldn't hurt either..._ Haricku walked to the dresser, kneeling in front of it and opened the top drawer where she kept her unmentionables pulling out the black metal box, lifting the lid. The expression on her face went from happy and relaxed, to a horrified, sadness in an instant. _Where... Where are my father's books?... I know I put them back... But... Where could they have gone?... I didn't touch them for since last week... did I misplace them?... _Her eyes began to tear up, the drops sliding down her cheeks._ If I did... Where did I put them?... _Those two small books, previously snatched by Sebastian, contained knowledge of spells, incantations, transmutations, potion recipes, seals, wards, and much more. Without those, Haricku felt lost... She felt empty. They were one of the very few things she had left of her parents, but now... Now they were gone._ I need to find the tomes... _Her sadness turned into anger as she clutched the metal box tightly, slamming it back into the drawer, closing it and slammed her head against the dresser, opening her mouth and screamed in frustration.

~Chapter 8 END~


	9. The Information from the Undertaker

With Sebastian's extraordinary hearing, his ears perked at Haricku's scream and straightened up, smiling at Ciel as he put down the breakfast bowl. "My lord... I shall be back, I must go check something. Do you mind?"

"Make it quick," replied Ciel, coldly, glancing at Sebastian. He picked up his fork, staring into the bowl. "Sebastian... What is this?"

"Of course. It shan't take more than a few minutes, master. … And... That is what Ms. Minamoto prepared for your breakfast. Bardroy had... Issues. Setting up this morning."

"Really?" Ciel poked the eggs with the tip of his fork, picking some of the food up and placed it into his mouth, widening his eyes and stared into the bowl. "It's delicious..."

"I shall tell Minamoto that. Now please excuse me, Master." _Your life was just spared, Minamoto... I hope you know that. You're lucky Master likes the food you created..._

"All right then. Off with you."

"Indeed, sir."

Sebastian hurried off towards the maid's quarters, a serious expression on his face. The door was still left open by Haricku earlier and he peeked around the corner, seeing the maid kneeling down, doubled over, and weeping sorrowfully.

_ What the hell is wrong with her?_ The butler moved into view of the doorway, knocking on the frame gently. "Haricku?"

Haricku didn't move or even look back at Sebastian. She only kept her head bowed, her body shaking like mad. Tears, now in a small puddle on the floor, could be seen, glistening in the early morning sunshine cascading in the windows.

Sebastian gazed upon the maid, feeling slight pity and frowned at his feeling. _Why do I feel sorry for her? She's not my problem...Master must be tended... To..._ His thoughts trailed off, his gaze moved back to Haricku and sighed, striding over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Haricku? What's wrong?" said Sebastian, a look of concern etched on his face.

The maid tilted her head up slowly to gaze at Sebastian. He was shocked to see her face; It was drenched with tears, more collecting in her eyes, her cheeks moist, eyes bloodshot. The girl he always had seen so strong, so full of energy, so full of bite... Was weeping in front of him like a child. Never had he thought she would cry. It's the reason he picked on her so much.

He tried again, "Haricku?" _I should just leave... But my feet won't allow me. Why?_

"Yes?...," she croaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What happened to put you in such a sorrowful mood?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"There's a lot I understand."

"Not this..." she replied, wiping her palms against her eyes, rubbing away the tears. One hand gripped the dresser and she pulled herself up, shoulders slackened down, brushing past Sebastian. "I am sorry for the delay in my work... I'll get started immediately..." The door closed quietly behind her after she left.

Sebastian stood where he was, blinking towards Haricku when she exited, confounded. _Hmm... Was it something I did?... Perhaps not... She was in front of the dresser... _The drawer was opened ever so slightly and he wandered towards it, opening it fully and peered inside._ I doubt her underwear could make her scream... So then could it possibly have been?_ Haricku's small metal box was laying on its side, the latch undone. Sebastian picked it up, turning it over in his hands and widened his eyes in realization. _This was the box the books came from... How could two small objects make her in such a pitiful mood? _The books he had plucked previously were resting on his dresser back in his room. Sebastian set down the box in the exact same spot it was, returning the drawer to it's position and jogged to his room.

Mittens was staring intently at a stray mouse in the corner that had made it's way into Sebastian's room in the early morning.

_Ahahaha! You're mine, rat! _Mittens pounced, missing the tiny critter by a long-shot and crashed his face into the wall, dazed, and took a few steps back, shaking his head and stared at the mouse skittering away. _You're not that smart, get back here!_ The feline pounced again towards where the mouse ran off to, meowing loudly. The door opened and Sebastian stepped in, glancing down at the mouse that had crossed his path and put his foot on the tail, picking it up, walking to the window, opened it, and chucked the mouse out. He closed the window and turned to Mittens, taking off the collar, then shut the door. Mittens, now Asohi, was relieved to be out of the cat-form and stretched on Sebastian's bed with a wide grin.

"Have you seen those books I had yesterday?" Sebastian turned to Asohi, crossing his arms.

"The books? …. You mean the tiny little things that were impossible to read?"

"Yes... Those."

Asohi stood up, skipping to the dresser and held them up. "I saw the mouse going for them, so I tried to kill it."

"... How did that work out for you?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Very!- … Not well."

"I figured." Sebastian opened the first page of the books. Both were about an inch wide, an inch and a half tall. "How could Minamoto possible read any of this!" Sebastian snarled angrily, squinting.

"Would your glasses help?" Asohi asked, holding up the said glasses, the chain dangling from them.

"Quite possibly." Sebastian reached for the glasses, tucking the left side of his hair back and placed them on, gazing at the books again.

"Soooo... What are you doing with the books?" The other male moved to Sebastian, looking at the book with a curious stare.

"I'm trying to see why these are precious to Haricku."

"Huh? Why?"

"It seems she was horrified to see them missing."

"You mean stolen. By you.~"

"Silence... I was going to look over them then put them back before Haricku noticed."

"How'd that work for ya?"

"...," The butler shot a glare at Asohi, leaning towards the blue book. "There's writing... But I can't make out any of it..."

"Is there someone you can go to to make the print bigger?"

"Hmm...," Sebastian put a hand to his mouth, eyes half closed in thought. "Perhaps I know of one person..."

"Then let's go! I don't want to be stuck in this room any longer!"

"... Very well. Allow me to inform Master Ciel of the plan and I'll meet you in the garden."

"Hah! Sounds good!"

A silence filled the room as Sebsatian picked up the necklace, putting it onto Asohi. He then opened the window for the small feline, Mittens, to escape outside. Asohi nodded at Sebastian as though saying, "Thanks!" and swiftly jumped to the windowsill, slinking out into the sweet chill of morning. The clouds were still present in the sky, dark gray and filled with rain, casting a gloom over the manor and grounds. However, the sun was shining, trying to break through the darkness of the constricting clouds. Sebastian sighed at the weather, wishing it would return with more rain, which he preferred.

Ciel was brought up to speed by Sebastian, who said that he was heading out to take care of the shopping, which, he would do after a small detour. The master questioned his butler as to what, but Sebastian merely smiled and told the younger male to not worry. Ciel didn't press further on the matter, merely dismissing Sebastian with a sharp tongue. In a matter of moments, Sebastian had set up the carriage and was exiting the driveway of the manor, heading for town with Asohi on his shoulder, having not been caught by Ciel. A coat was wrapped around Sebastian, his red eyes, seemingly shining, were kept straight forward on the road. Mittens could feel Sebastian was acting strange, but he knew better than to ask as to why. The carriage stopped in front of a black-painted building, the sign above the door saying "UNDERTAKER" in bold letters.

"Alright," said Sebastian. "Wait here until I come and get you."

Asohi cocked his head at the butler in question.

"Don't worry. I just need to make him laugh..." Sebastian frowned, stepping down from the carriage and strutted to the door, knocking loudly.

The door opened a crack, and a single solid-colored eye shone through the darkness.

"Yeeeeeeessss?~" said a hoarse voice.

"Undertaker... I require your services."

"Do ya now?~" The Undertaker opened the door a bit more. "Do you have the right... Incentive?"

"Of course I do. Now if you'd let me step inside... We could discuss this further.

"Eehahehehehehaa.~ Very well! Come... Come in!" Undertaker exclaimed, laughing and opened the door wide.

Mittens remained on the carriage seat, observing the butler, not noticing Undertaker. Sebastian strode in, closing the door behind him. Everything went quiet and Mittens stared at the store. _That laugh... Where have I heard it before?... His voice is familiar too..._Mittens jolted his head up towards the shop, his tail spiked and he arched his body as a booming high-pitched laugh resonated through the street. _That man is insane! What did Sebastian say!?_

At that moment, Sebastian opened the shop door, walking to Mittens, picking him up and headed back into shop, closing the door behind him. "Was that satisfactory, Undertaker?"

Some drool remained on the edge of his mouth, his body thrown onto a coffin, gripping it tightly to hold himself up. Undertaker was still chuckling at Sebastian's "incentive". "Oh yes... I'll say it's quite so.~ Now what is it you need? Something for little Earl Phantomhive?~"

"Not quite," Sebastian stated, walking to Undertaker, putting down the green and blue books onto the counter. "You wouldn't happen to be able to enlarge these for me, could you?"

"Ahh... Stealing from Ms. Minamoto, are we?"

Sebastian stared at Undertaker sternly and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know they are hers?"

"Because I sold these very books to her father when he was a wee kid."

"Her father?" _Is that why she was so upset over something as minuscule as these?_ "But... They are so tiny. How could anyone read them?"

The Undertaker let out a giggle, passing his hand over the books. They instantly started to grow to a normal size, the blue one spelling "Commoda de magicis" while the green one had "Notitia orbis terrae: Introduction alchimiae et supponemus Creatio".

"There, now, you can read the contents," said the Undertaker happily, a wide grin on his face. "Anything else?"

"... You said you sold these to Minamoto's father?"

"Indeed.~"

"Whatever happened to him?" _I don't believe he was ever mentioned before... The mother, either._

"Ahh...," The Undertaker frowned now, leaning his head onto his fist, elbow on the counter as he leaned over it. "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."

"May I ask why?"

"It's not nice to talk about the deaths of others without asking the family first."

Sebastian looked down at his feet, patting Mittens' head absentmindedly. "So are both parents deceased?"

"Dead as doornails.~ Buried them... Now let's see... How ago was it?..." The Undertaker scratched his cheek. "About ten years ago. Maybe eleven? I've lost count."

"I see," sighed Sebastian, taking the books and started to skim the titles, making a strange face. "What kind of books are these?"

"Potions. There's spells... Alchemy. Mischief.~ Pain, suffering, fame, and the likes."

The butler quickly looked to Undertaker. "Haricku can perform all these?"

"If and when she has the capability to do so, yes.~ Although, no one has ever really gotten to the end of the books."

"Well, why not?"

"Because they involve sacrifices, satanic rituals, and you'd literally go insane from attempting."

"Hmmph... Sounds like something to summon a demon."

"It says to do such a thing on page 938!~"

Sebastian slapped a hand to his face, sighing lightly, "How you could possibly remember what page is beyond my knowledge..."

"Because I'm a genius!"

"I beg to differ," Sebastian mumbled, flicking through the pages. Mittens jumped to his shoulder, peering over as well. Suddenly, Mittens was gone and cradled into Undertaker's arms.

"What a fine feline!" The Undertaker's smirk grew wide. "I believe I've seen you before."

Mittens had finally realized who this person was: The same person that had put him into the cat's body so long ago. He was angry, and was about to show it when the Undertaker took off his collar.

Sebastian slightly disregarded the two, taking a seat on a laid coffin and thumbed through the context, pausing on the page in the green book, the one for alchemy, and tilted his head at the incantation. _Vegetation Revival transmutation... Hmm... So, that's how she fixed the garden..._ Sebastian straightened up, looking to Undertaker, who was rough-housing with Asohi, as the younger male was yelling at the older one. "Undertaker... How is Haricku able to perform such tasks of these... Hocus pocus... Things."

"Well, you see, when she was born, she had a mark on the back of her hand. T'was a small mark... But that alone allowed her to use what I call 'astral'."

"Astral? I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. That's because those who show this unique quality are usually burned or persecuted for even possessing it. "Astral" allows humans to perform feats that no mere inferior mortal could attest to."

"Is that so?..."

"Consider it like energy. When you run out of energy, you usually tend to pass out, correct?"

"Sure." _Not like I get tired anyway..._

"Same concept. Except different."

Sebastian sweat-dropped, his right eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "How could they possibly be the same and yet different..."

"Because Astral is both an "energy" and a "force"."

"So let me get this straight... Haricku has this Astral in her body..."

"Mhmm."

"And it allows her to use magic?"

"Mhm."

"They are illusions?"

"Nope."

"And this mark allows her to perform such feats..."

"Correct."

"She can't tell anyone?"

"Nope."

"She's had it since birth?"

"Yes."

"Was it from her her father?"

"Most likely.~"

"That's the biggest amount of crap I've ever heard."

"Believe what you want," The Undertaker snickered. "But how else would you explain the books? These are quite genuine."

Sebastian let out a hefty sigh, his brain trailing deep into thought. _I suppose that is the most appropriate answer... But it's a bit far-fetched, isn't it? However... What she did in the forest and garden was, too... _"Very well. Let's say I believe you-"

"Is there a reason you shouldn't?"

The butler found no answer to this. "Okay, fine. I believe you. I need you to tell me more of Haricku's past."

"Why are you so interested?~"

"Because he likes her!" Asohi piped up.

"I do not!" Sebastian roared infuriatingly.

The Undertaker grinned and laughed. "Don't try to hide it... I think I see it in your eyes."

"My eyes show nothing of the sort."

"Yes.~"

"NO!"

"No matter many times you deny it-"

"Get on with her past."

"Again! I believe it necessary to talk to her about."  
"Are you toying with me? She won't even begin to open up."

Asohi glanced at Sebastian. "Why not trick her like you did last time? She already seems to have taken a fancy for you."

"Yes... Make her lower her guard and then get her to spill everything... That shan't be too hard."

"What reason do you want to know her past anyway?" inquired the Undertaker with a broad grin.

"I have my reasons." _What they are, I still don't know... Why am I even bothering with a human? It's not like I feel any attachment. I just want to know her past and who she is. Is that so hard to understand? I mean, honestly... A demon falling for a human... How absurd. The demon would end up being pained. We life forever, after all...Humans are mortal._

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts, glancing sideways to Asohi, who had his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Yes?" he replied.

"Are you okay? You were looking distant. Should we go home?"

"No... I need to go and shop for provisions," he said with a sigh and a bow towards Undertaker. "Thank your. Your services have once again proven itself worthy."

"Of course! Anything for the butler of little Earl Phantomhive.~ Be sure to tell him I said 'hello'!"

"I will." _Fat chance._ The collar was put back onto Asohi who resumed the alias of Mittens, being settled back into Sebastian's arms. Undertaker waved them both 'good-bye' and grinned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mister Michaelis. You should experiment once in a while too!"

"Right... Thank you for that... Insightful. But of advice...," said Sebastian with a wry smile.

"It's not good to be so mean to females you know. Haricku might respond better if you were a tad kinder to her."

"I see... I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Sebastian exited the shop, closing the door shut and made his way to the carriage and continued their journey into the town to shop.

~Chapter 9 END~


	10. The Beginning of the Investigation

The carriage ride over the next few hours was mostly silent, only the murmuring of the townspeople, the clopping sound of the horses' hooves upon the cobblestone, and the creaking of the carriage could be heard. Mittens rested carefully beside Sebastian unhappily on the bench. The anger towards Undertaker was brewing within him, the hatred resurfacing.

_That damn bastard put me in this cat's body for the past 396 years! … How unforgivable! That man will face the wrath... OF MITTENS!... I mean... Asohi. Mittens can't do crap... _Mittens let out a small sigh, closing his eyes, feeling the vibrations of the motioning vehicle. Sebastian glanced at Mittens, wondering why he wasn't his usual happy self.

"Is everything okay with you?" Sebastian inquired.

Mittens looked up at him and gave a small nod of agreement.

"Are you sure? You appeared angry with the Undertaker."

The cat let out an angry growl, turning his head away from Sebastian.

"Very well... If you wish to be that way, I'll ask you again later when you can actually talk."

Mittens showed no response to what Sebastian had said, merely gazing at the buildings passing by, their figures blurred by the fast motion of the coach.

Back at the manor, Haricku was performing her duties silently, barely talking to anyone while the other four servants – Bard, Snake, Finnian, and Mey-Rin – were watching her, discussing amongst themselves.

"What do you think happened?" Bard whispered to the other three.

"Who knows?" said Mey-Rin. She gasped loudly. "But I did see Haricku and Mister Sebastian in the bathroom last night!"

"Doing what?" asked Finny.

"Goodness knows what! Haricku said that Mister Sebastian gave her a haircut... But it looks exactly the same!"

"Come to think of it...," Bard said, rubbing a finger along his stubble. "I didn't see Sebastian for about two hours last night..."

"I didn't see Haricku either after they got back from their carriage ride!" Mey-Rin added, standing on tip toe. "Do you think they are together!? …. Maybe they split up!"

"Are you sure? Says Wordsworth. I'm sure Suit was just helping Haricku with something in the bathroom, says Emily," Snake suggested with a small shrug.

"Like WHAT?" Bard said, staring at Snake with a suspicious look. "Makin' doilies together? Oooh, how about SCARVES? Oh yes. Mister Sebastian totally helped Haricku GET A HAIR CUT..."

"If Haricku got a haircut...," Finny chipped in, scratching his head with a confused look. "He must be reeeeally good at makin' it look the same..."

"You nitwit... It was obviously a cover-up!" Bard replied loudly as he smacked the back of Finny's head. A soft _"Ow!"_ soon followed as the gardener rubbed the bump.

"Oh, please. Says Emily. There's nothing going on between the maid and the butler. That's the most cliché thing ever."

"Oh yeah?!" yelled Bard, puffing out his chest, standing straighter. "How many maids and butlers do YOU know that get together so often?"

"I don't. I read. Says Wordsworth." Snake shrugged, gazing at Haricku. "Everything has a logical reason behind it."

"How is this logical?" Finny looked up to Snake, batting his eyes a few times.

"It's not." With that, he turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"What a strange fellow...," squeaked Mey-Rin.

"Strange indeed. I 'ave no idea why Mister Sebastian and Master Ciel brought him home..."

"He's just a poor soul down on his luck," Finny said assertively. "And us servants must stick together to protect the manor!" He smiled brightly, raising a hand in the air. "Let's put our worries about the butler and the maid aside and have a fun day cleaning, gardening, cooking and-... Whatever it is Tanaka and Snake do!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mey-Rin and Bard, also pumping their fists into the air. All three hurriedly went about to their stations, working to the best of their ability.

Around noon, Ciel had taken a break from his studies and made his way down for lunch. Sebastian and Mittens had already been back at the manor for forty-five minutes and Sebastian was cooking up a storm, making a delectable dish of freshly sliced beef with a broth, vegetables, and rice, followed by a small helping of boiled cod, a rosemary, butter, and olive oil sauce drizzled on top with a slice of lemon adorning it. When Sebastian was satisfied, he put the dishes on a tray and pushed it out for Ciel, serving him rather quickly.

"Sebastian...," Ciel started. "Are you in a hurry somewhere?"  
"Yes, my lord. I need to be attending to things elsewhere."

"Such as?" Ciel asked, taking a sip of the tea Sebastian placed in front of him.

Sebastian merely smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You shouldn't worry too much. I'll be taking care of it."

"If you're sure..."

"Indeed, sir. I am."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, curious about his behavior. "Begone then. If you have more important matters to attend to, I wouldn't want to keep you."

"Thank you sir. You're so kind," Sebastian replied, a hint of sarcasm layered over a blanket of false admiration.

"Hmm... By the way, it seems like I've been hearing a cat that's been meowing its head off. YOU wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? Sebastian."

The butler kept his usual smirk on his face. "Why on earth would I know about a cat?" _Mittens. I'll strangle you._

"Just the fact that you always go after them WHENEVER you see a mangy feline."

"I apologize for that sire, but I cannot help myself when faced with a cat."

"Whatever," grumbled Ciel as he rolled his eyes with a frowning sneer.

"Shall I take my leave now?"

"Yes, get out of here."

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian turned around and briskly walked towards the doors of the dining room, exiting, then headed for Haricku's location. _How shall I go about asking her? She could be an asset on investigations, that's for sure. Even though I'm enough as it is... I can't have the Master unprotected while I fight. _Sebastian paused a ways away from Haricku, who was cleaning windows in the den. _I suppose I should start by showing concern. Women love being concerned about..._

"Min- … Haricku!" Sebastian smiled, walking over to her.

Haricku was standing on a ladder, getting the higher glass panes and she quickly turned to look at Sebastian, losing her balance from the sudden motion. The ladder tilted forward towards the window and Haricku was falling backwards, flailing her arms up and down, reaching for something to grab onto. Sebastian moved towards her in an instant, holding out his arms and positioned himself under the fall, catching Haricku in his arms.

The butler gazed down at Haricku and frowned lightly, saying, "Are you okay? That was quite a fall."

"I'm fine...," Haricku replied, blushing. She fidgeted in Sebastian's grip a bit, trying to get herself down.

"I'm not so sure I should believe you."

"Listen, if you're talking about what happened in the room earlier-"

"That is exactly what I am talking about," he said, walking towards the edge of the room, placing Haricku into a chair and sat beside her, crossing one leg over the other and smiled at the woman beside him. "I know I've been harsh to you the past few months, but I'd like to start fresh. How about it?"

_What the hell is Sebastian up to? _"What do you mean?"

"I realize my mistake in being a complete arse towards you and I wish to start anew, fresh, a clean slate." He smiled reassuring at Haricku. "What do you say?"

"What?... Where the hell is this coming from?" Haricku gave a hard stare at Sebastian filled with suspicion.

"Nowhere. … Okay. This morning I felt sorry for you. I never realized my being aggressively towards you would make you break down." _Ha... Time for you to contradict me. Humans... So easily to manipulate._

"Huh?... No... I wasn't... I wasn't in that mood because of you..."

"Then what was it?" _Sense of security... Sense of reliability... Things are going smoothly._

"It's... Just...," Haricku started, shuffling her feet around, her gaze towards the floor. _He wouldn't believe me if I told him about my powers... I'll tell him the bare minimum. _"Well... You see. I had two keep sakes from my father..."

"Mhm? … What happened to them?"

"I misplaced them..."

"What were they? Maybe I have seen them?"

"Oh... No... I'm not sure if you would have... It's two small objects and... They are hard to notice..."

"I see... Why are these so special to you? Is your father away on business?"

A lump formed in Haricku's throat and she hesitantly glanced towards Sebastian. "I- … He died with my mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It's... It's fine. It happened so long ago anyway."

"It must be hard, though... Was it old age?"

"They didn't pass away normally. They were murdered."

_Murdered?... I wasn't expecting that answer. _"Is that so? Was the culprit ever caught?"

A sudden spurge of anger welled up in Haricku's chest as she glared at the tiled flooring, her hands clenching into fists. "No... They weren't... They are still at large."

"Is there anything I can do to help for the case?... I'm sure the evidence is still-"

"They died over 10 years ago! Nothing can help them... I tried... I tried to help... But I couldn't do anything for them in the end! If you are done with your mind games, I'd like to get back to work!" She stood, turning away from Sebastian, hurrying away with a hand clamped over her mouth.

Sebastian remained in his seat, narrowing his eyes. _That was... Interesting... She said they were murdered and she tried to help... Yet she seemed angry too... Is the guilt still eating at her after all these years? … Hmm... I can't make too many assumptions yet. I need to dig deeper. But... Where?_

"Sebastian!"

The butler was pulled from his thoughts as he stood, heading for Ciel's calling voice. "Coming, Master!"

"Sebastian, I need you! Now!"

A sigh escaped from Sebastian's lips and he hurried faster next to Ciel and grimaced. "I was busy, sir. What is it you require?"

Two males had their back to Sebastian when he neared Ciel. The teenage boy did not look happy towards the two men and glared at Sebastian when he came closer.

Charles Grey and Charles Phipps turned to greet Sebastian, who bowed towards them with a small smile.

"Hello. What is it I shall do for you?" Sebastian straightened up, a slight malicious smirk on his face.

Grey cleared his throat, grinning widely. "Hello butler. I am here-"

"WE are here, Grey." Phipps said with minute annoyance.

"Oh, very well!" snapped Grey with an irritated sneer. "We are here to deliver a message for Earl Phantomhive.~" He held out an envelope bearing a wax seal sporting the stamp of Queen Victoria's emblem.

"I shall see to it," Sebastian replied taking the envelope, pulling out a letter opener and ripped it through the top, taking out the parchment and held it towards Ciel. The small male snatched it quickly, reading through with a rapid pace and widened his eyes.

"Grey, Phipps. I already took care of the Devini murders."

"Apparently not, hmm? They have been recurring more often, more bloody, more brutal."

"I told you two and the Queen! I took care of it! The murderer is dead! You can even check with Undertaker!" Ciel snarled, throwing the parchment to the ground. "I will not be made a fool of by being accused of lying or not finishing a job. I am Ciel Phantomhive! Remember who you are talking to!"

Phipps took a step towards Ciel, holding his sword to Ciel's neck. "Remember who you work for, Earl. The Queen's orders are just and final."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, raising his foot and knocked the top of his polished, black shoe into Phipps' sword, hitting it up and away from Ciel, giving the messenger a placid smile. "You'd do well to remember you are in my lord's manor. You should learn to be on your best behavior around here or else you'll get a time out."

Grey laughed at Sebastian. "Time out? What are we? Four years old?"

"Of course. You're surely acting like it," Sebastian replied coldly, picking up the letter and skimmed through it, placing it into an inner pocket from his tailcoat. "Now then, I shall conduct another thorough investigation immediately."

Phipps retracted his sword, re-sheathing it and bowed slightly, his face emotionless as usual. "That sounds fine. We await the full records, photos, and evidence from your findings. Please finish this quickly, the Queen is highly troubled by these series of tragic events."

"Of course, we're the best after all. This shall be no more than a walk in the park," Sebastian stated, the calm smile still on his face.

"Splendid," replied Phipps. "Come, Grey. Let's take our leave."

"Aww, already?"

"Yes."

"Hmmph... You're no fun!"

Both Charles' headed for the door, accompanied by Sebastian who opened the door for them, bowing at their departure. Once they were gone, Sebastian headed back for Ciel and sighed.

"It seems we have another copy-cat... This situation reminds me a lot of "Jack the Ripper", master."

"Yes, I know how you feel" said Ciel, closing his eyes and sat in a chair, folding his hands in front of his mouth, deep in thought. "I need you to take care of this matter though. I have... Business I need to tend to with Lizzy."

"By myself, sir? Are you trusting me that much?" Sebastian smirked, chuckling lightly.

"You know I trust you with my life, Sebastian... You're the only one I can rely on."

"Indeed, master. I shall take care of the investigation and recordings at once. Please, do not trouble yourself worrying over this."

"Be sure to take care of it flawlessly.

"You know I always do unless otherwise stated."

Ciel scoffed, falling silent as Sebastian stood beside him, the light outside growing dark. An army of clouds had succeeded in suppressing the sunlight, finally butler glanced out towards the windows and smiled.

"My lord... Shall I take care of the investigation now? It's perfect weather."

"Perfect weather?..." Ciel opened his eyes, looking out the window, the bottom of his right eye-lid twitching. "It looks ready for rain..."

"That's what makes it perfect."

"You're a strange butler."

"My lord, I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian remarked, grinning wider and turned on his heel, heading off towards another part of the manor. Ciel sat in the chair still, watching as Sebastian left and rolled his eyes, placing both hands on the leather chair and pushed up, walking off to finish his studies.

With the day's work done for Haricku, she left the manor, heading towards the forest on foot. The cool weather made her skin tingle, her spine shiver, goosebumps enveloping her arms, and her breath come out in a small wispy apparition in front of her.

_This is peaceful..._ She thought, trying to get her mind straight and away from the negative agitations of her past. Haricku stopped under a large weeping willow, her back to the trunk and slid down until her rump hit the floor. _What am I doing..._ Her eyes were softly fluttering closed. _I don't belong here... I don't belong anywhere... I don't have a family... My whole existence is a joke... I can never do anything right... Maybe Sebastian was right... I am nothing but a nuisance._

"Deary, are you ill?" asked a voice, low and meek with a slight shrilly tone to it.

Haricku ripped opened her eyes, glancing at a small, hunched over elder woman. A brown scarf covered her head tightly, the randomly colored rags on her body hanging off in bunches. She stared at Haricku with deep brown eyes that appeared to shimmer... almost like a warm hot chocolate in a pure white mug.

"Uh.. Me?... No... No, I'm fine...," mumbled Haricku, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands tiredly. "I was just deep in thought..." She tried to force a smile, but the elder woman saw through this and shook her head, pointing at Haricku with a crooked bony finger.

"Something troubles you, deary... What is it?"

"It's nothing, I shouldn't trouble you with my problems, ma'am," uttered Haricku as she pushed herself up and bowed.

"Ahh... So you have troubles?"

"I... Guess you can say that."

"Do they burden you? These troubles? Do they make you doubt yourself?"

"Well... Uhm... Yeah, I guess so..." _She's kind of creeping me out... I better head back to the manor._ "Sorry, ma'am, I should really-"

"They don't care, you know."

"Pardon?" asked Haricku with a confused stare at the woman.

"The inhabitants of that manor, they aren't your real friends. That Earl doesn't care for you, the butler loathes you, the maid is jealous of you, the gardener fears you, the cook despises you, and the footman is wary of you. You have no one there, sweetheart."

"Where the hell do you get off saying these remarks?!"

"Because I know people."

"You don't know these people, obviously." Haricku turned in the direction of the manor, striding briskly away, agitated with the statements of the woman.

"I do know people... Let me help you ease your burdens, child." The elder woman snapped her fingers and Haricku found herself to be unable to move.

"Crap...," she hissed. _A binding spell?... That's a cheap trick._

"Come now... Relax, Minamoto."

"What?... How do you?..."

"I told you. I know everything." The woman stopped in front of Haricku, waving a hand over her eyes. "My name is Abigail Devini."

The maid's body felt stiff, her eyes heavy, her vision blurring. The name _"Abigail Devini"_ rang through her head before she lost consciousness. Rain could be felt on her face as she was falling towards the bitterly cold ground, the world around her blackening. The old woman cackled maliciously, snapping her fingers and two men dressed in gray suits hurried over, one grabbing the underarms of Haricku, the other grabbing her feet, dragging her off towards a coach, throwing her in, and all three drove away quickly into the foggy, dark forest.

~Chapter 10 END~


	11. The agony, torment and hardships

When Haricku had awoken from the uncomfortable slumber, her gaze was still out of whack, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. She sat up, rubbing her eyes for a few moments, then glanced around; It was her room.

_ What?... Where am I? Didn't... That woman... What was her name?... Ab... Abigail?... Devini... Why is that last name familiar? Have I heard it somewhere?... _Haricku sighed, running her hands over her face slowly and got out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom, turning on the tap and washed her face with cold water. _No... That cant be right. I probably imagined that scenario...I mean... I'm back in the maid's room. Yeah... That's it. I fell asleep, imagined the whole ordeal and someone from the manor came and put me to bed... It's logical to think that._ The reflection in the mirror revealed to Haricku the weary lines and gray shades under her eyes. She frowned at the image, letting out a small sigh through her nostrils and turned to the door, opening it.

"Mey-Rin!" Haricku called, walking towards the windows. _I wonder what time it is..._ The white curtains were still as Haricku walked to them, opening them and widened her eyes. Where windows once stood, there was nothing but thick steel plating. _What in bloody hell?! _She closed the curtains with a snap, running to the door, grabbing the handle to turn it, but to no avail. _The... Door is locked... From the OUTSIDE? … When did this... Am I dreaming? … No. That's not right. What's... What's going on?_

~At the manor~

"Sebastian..." Ciel started, walking to the dining room, taking a seat as Sebastian held it for him.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked, tucking Ciel in to the table, a light smile on his lips.

"Where is Minamoto?" asked the Earl, glancing around. "I haven't seen her in quite some time."

Sebastian set down broiled rabbit with celery and carrots elegantly displayed on the plate. "Miss Minamoto? I haven't the foggiest... I saw her last around... Five hours ago when she was cleaning the bay windows of the den."

"That's the last time? Have the other servants seen her?"

"I know not. Shall I ask them?"

"I suppose. It'd be a pity if she went missing."

"Why might that be? Are you getting attached?"

"I wasn't bothering about myself. I thought you were getting attached, therefore I was wary that your work would lower in satisfaction."

"What on earth would ever make you think I was attached?"

"Servants like to talk. And not quietly, I should add."

"I see, sire. I merely take pride and joy in teasing Minamoto." _You all are dead after dinner, that I swear._

"I've heard differently."

Sebastian let out a small sigh. "Master, I am a demon that only knows flattery and lust. Why would I be attached to a mere human?"

"You tell me."

The butler gave his master a hard stare, scoffing. "I'll go ask the servants now, my lord."

Ciel smirked. _He didn't deny it directly. I guess not all demons are shallow._

The kitchen was filled with the clinking, tinkling, and chiming of dishes being washed and put away by Bard and Mey-Rin. Both of them were murmuring lowly to one another, their heads pulled together closely.

Upon Sebastian walking towards them, they silenced themselves and smiled at him.

"Hello Mister Sebastian! We were just finishing the dishes, we're almost done," said Mey-Rin with a small smile and her usual blush.

"Yup! You don't have anything to wo-"

"Where is Haricku?" Sebastian interrupted hastily.

"Huh? Haricku?" MeyRin paused in doing the dishes, adjusting her glasses. "We haven't seen her since she started to clean the front steps..."

"Is that so? Are you positive?"

"Yeah, Sebastian, no one's seen her since this afternoon. How come?" inquired Bard. "Did something come up?"

"I suppose you could say that. Master wishes to see Haricku for a certain matter and I cannot find her anywhere." _I can't even smell her... I'm assuming she left the manor... But why?… Mittens might be able to sniff her out. I'd rather not use that decrepit dog. _"Very well. If you lot haven't seen her, I shall be going out and searching for her myself. Tell Tanaka to tend to Master Ciel's needs whilst I am out."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed Mey-Rin and Bard in unison.

"Good," said Sebastian, turning out of the kitchen and made his way to his room quickly, slamming the door shut and instantly took off the collar on Mittens, who was lounged lazily on Sebastian's bed. "You."

Asohi jolted up, staring around with bulged eyes and blinked at Sebastian. "Me?! What'd I do?!"

"Shh!" hissed Sebastian, covering Asohi's mouth. "How good is your nose in tracking people?"

"It's... Pretty all right, I guess."

"Would be able to locate a person?"

"I might? Who's the person?"

"Haricku."

Asohi gave Sebastian a wide smirk. "Haricku, huh?~ Her again?"

The butler rolled his eyes at Asohi and grabbed his neck with a firm grip and a threatening expression. "If you assume something absurd like the Master and servants, I'll rip your head off and use it as a chalice for my morning coffee."

"Uh- … Uh... Uh yeah! Ahahaa! I wasn't thinking ANYTHING!...," exclaimed Asohi with a large gulp. "Why... Why do you need to find her?"

"Apparently, for... Some strange reason, she's nowhere to be found within the manor, the Master hasn't seen her nor have the servants."

"Ahh, so you're worried."

"They, might I correct you."

"Okay, fine. THEY are worried. Have you any idea where she could have gone?"

"That's why I was asking you about your nose!"

"OH! … Then... Let me smell the books."

"The books?"

"You know, the doohickey books."

"...Ah, those. Might as well," Sebastian mumbled while talking out the books from his inner pocket. "They became small again as I was looking them over."

"Why didn't you enlarge them again?"

"I tried. It didn't do anything for me."

"Did you wave your hand over the books?"

"Yes."

"Did you put thought into it?"

"...Yes."

"How about happy thoughts of me and you on a beach in the summer, swimming together, alone?~"

"I'll kill you."

"Joking! … But it never hurt to try..."

"It would only hurt you."

"... Let me try to enlarge them then!" Asohi called out, grabbing the books, thinking of a happy thought and waved his hand over the books. Each of them glowed a bit and begun to grow in size. "See? It worked! … Wait, whoa!? That actually worked?!" Asohi stared at the books in shock at his accomplishment.

"Would appear to be so," remarked Sebastian, running his fingers over the books. "Now then, please trace the trail of Haricku."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it...," Asohi grumbled, leaning his nose into the books and took a great deep sniff, then stopped. His lip twitched with his nose in a rhythm, his eyes slumped half way closed and his bottom eye lid jerked.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked Asohi.

"Y- …. Yeah..." Asohi said quickly, then tilted his head back, his face scrunching up and he let out a great sneeze. So great, in fact, that his whole body moved from the bottom edge of the bed right into the headboard. Sebastian was to the side of his and growled at the speckles of snot and saliva on him.

"I hope you know you're going to be sleeping elsewhere because of that."

"But-" Asohi sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand to his nose. "But that wasn't my fault!"

"That doesn't matter. Let's get going," Sebastian replied icily to Asohi, opening the window and jumped out to the ground.

"Don't leave me behind!" yelled Asohi, plummeting out the window after Sebastian. As they walked around the gardens, the half-feline male was snuffing around, trying to locate Haricku's scent. "She's somewhere nearby... Or at least was."

"Please hurry, there's a storm blowing over soon and her scent will be gone within the next few hours."

"I know, I understand. It's already kind of hard with the previous drizzle..."

"Just do your best."

"I am!" Asohi yelled defensively. The garden was quiet as both men trudged through the slush of the rocks and mud. A soft breeze was brewing around, shaking the tops of the green topped trees back and forth, the squawking of birds residing in them dying as the wind grew.

Sebastian was feeling a small lump accumulating in his stomach, and he couldn't figure out why. _Am I worried over Haricku? I can't be, or at least, I don't think so. I mean... Why should I? She's only a human._

"You okay, Sebastian? You're spacing out again." Asohi observed, glancing side ways towards his friend.

"I am quite fine. I am just thinking of what to cook for tomorrow morning's breakfast."

"Is the only thing ever on your mind, work?"

"Not at all. Sometimes I like to imagine what it'd be like to kill all the servants and put them on pikes in front of the manor and use their entrails to strangle my Master. Those thoughts make me happy and keep me going. … And prevent me from actually doing so."

"Oh dear. Do you dislike your master?"

"Occasionally. When he's a pompous brat, yes. But otherwise, seeing the residents of the manor isn't quite so bad. My Master is an interesting one, and I anxiously await the day when I am able to harvest his little soul."

"'Harvest' his soul? Isn't that a bit... Unpleasant?"

"I am a demon. As such, I enjoy the taste of souls. But I will not waste precious stomach space on insignificant, worthless, minuscule souls. You're half a demon, you should know that perfectly well."

"I'm half an angel too, don't forget! I eat too!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Asohi, following behind the male into the forest. "Do you smell anything yet?"

"I've been smelling lots of things. Like how you need a shower."

A loud smack echoed through the forest as Sebastian smacked Asohi on the side of the head.

"Don't ever mention anything of the sort EVER again. Understood?" Sebastian stated with a threatening manner.

"O-Of course... What was I thinking..." Asohi put a hand to the hard lump forming. _Bastard... That really hurt... … Wait... What's this?_ A different smell entered Asohi's nose and he frowned, turning his gaze to Sebastian. "There's someone else that was here. Haricku's scent is strong here, so she must have stayed a bit under this tree." He pointed at the bottom of the trunk. "But... There's someone else that had come to her as well." He was glancing around the forested area Haricku was previously seated under. The mixes of the two scents combined, leading off towards the inner forest.

"Who? … Never mind, of course you wouldn't know. Can you track where they could have possibly headed?"

"Yeah, there's a faint trail."

"Good. Follow it."

"Uh- … Sure thing, Sebastian!" Asohi quickly jogged in the course of the two aromas from Haricku and Abigail.

Night was slowly approaching as the two males tackled the thickets of bushes and shrubs in the dense forest. How any animal could make it through was an admirable feat, for wherever they stepped, there was always a danger. Whether it be an upturned root, a hidden rock camouflaged as the brown mud, thorns from the vegetation around the area, or even the simple traps of the slippery mud that had accumulated during the rains.

"Asohi... Is this even the right trail?" Sebastian grumbled, following behind the foremost. "I mean, honestly. This forest hasn't seen any human-life for at least a century... It's positively savage!"

"I know that, but this is where the trail is leading off to," Asohi replied with vexation. "Just be patient... The smells are getting stronger."

"They better be!" yelled Sebastian, pulling out his pocket watch, clicking it open and gave a large sigh. "Oh bother... It's almost midnight..."

"Why? What happens at midnight? You turn into a fairy?"

"I don't turn into a "Fairy" as you put it."

"Then what happens at midnight?"

"Nothing. It's just late to be out of the manor without my Master's orders."

"You already got clearance..."

"Ah, I suppose you have a point..."

"Anyway... I see the edge of this damned botany... Freedom!" said Asohi happily, jumping over the edge of the bushes, coming to a large clearing with a single brick house. It was old, the singles falling off one by one, the windows cracked and dirty, the once white door peeling and rotting. Off to the right side, a bit behind the house there was a shed with a heavy padlock on the entrance. It had no windows, but looked newer than the house, which could have been no younger than forty years. Asohi twitched his nose around, inhaling the different fragrances, focusing on the two females particular aromas. Asohi's gaze fell upon the shed, waving at Sebastian to indicate him to hurry. "C'mon! I found Haricku!"

"Coming!" Sebastian put a burst of speed into his step and launched out of the woods, touching down and swept the area quickly with his eyes. "... I don't see here... Is she in the house?"

"No... She's in there...," Asohi whispered, in case the owners of the house were around. He pointed towards the spic-and-span shed, making his way over.

"That thing...? Why in the hell is she in there?" Sebastian followed behind Asohi, keeping a look out.

"No idea..."

"Let's just hope you're right. What of the other woman?"

"Her trail kind of... Disappears. I have no idea where she is."

"Very well..." _Her trail just disappears? How strange... I'll have to look into that._

Asohi stopped at the door and gave a large frown. "Aw damn... It's locked..."

"Locked? If Haricku is in there, why is it locked?"

"I don't know... Maybe she pissed the wrong people off?"

"I doubt it. Move aside, Mittens."

"Asohi..."

"Asohi, Mittens... What difference does it make?"  
"To me, a lot!"

"Oh go suck it up..." Sebastian lifted his hand, grabbing the lock and started to squeeze it. The sound of the metal giving way to the unwavering force of Sebastian came shortly after. It finally snapped, bits and pieces falling apart between Sebastian's finger and he chuckled, turning to Asohi and smiled lightly. "I really am one hell of a butler. I should get into lock picking."

"You just broke it! Anyone can break a lock!" scoffed Asohi.

"Oh? Then why did you curse at the lock?"

"I- … Just open the damn door, Michaelis."

"Indeed, I shall.~" As Sebastian took hold of the door handle, he turned it, pushing the door inwards and let out a small gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" Asohi peeked his head around the corner, his eyes bulging and he let out a yell. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's... It looks like a butchering massacre...," Sebastian said, holding a handkerchief to his mouth, pressing it in, the foul stench and heavy air weighing down on him. His stomach dropped at a thought, his throat tightening. "Asohi.."

"Ugh! This crap is horrible! … Huh?"

"You wouldn't happen to have smelled the blood of Haricku, correct?"

"No... It was definitely her smell... She's still within the mass of blood fragrances."

"Search around," replied Sebastian, stepping into the shed, taking his tour around to thoroughly inspect the interior.

The walls were lined with intestines, blood strewn onto the walls like paint splattered by a bucket. Various parts, bits, pieces, organs, limbs, and bodily components were thrown around the room, not having any order or organization, bloody instruments filled blood-stained containers along one of the tables. Off to the far back there were bookshelves stuffed full with jars. Upon closer inspection, Sebastian could make out several organs. The jars contained hearts, stomachs, kidneys, livers, eyeballs, brains, noses, lips, a set of teeth, singled teeth that were all kept together on a string, placentas, embryos, the fetus' of women, and other horrifying parts that made Sebastian express disgust. Asohi, once having a gander around the shed, let out a feminine shriek, hanging onto Sebastian's arm holding the handkerchief, digging his nails in and shivered.

"Sebastian... Can we leave?... This place gives me the creeps..."

"Not until we find Haricku."

"Let's just get a new maid! A better one, huh?! Yeah... Let's... Let's just go, please?!"

"Silence." Sebastian cast a dark and minacious look down at Asohi. "We will find Haricku here, then we can leave."

"Okay..."

~In the room with Haricku~

The maid was pacing back and forth in the small enclosure, having tried some spells she knew to get the door open; Nothing worked. She soon admitted defeat and threw herself on the bed. _This is the worst week ever... I'm so tired... But I don't want to sleep in fear of what would happen... Where am I?... Why am I even here?_ Rethinking the events only put her mood in a worse situation and she huffed out a sigh, glaring at the door.

"Fine," said she, to no one in particular. "If you won't budge by small spells, then how about some larger ones?" She scrambled out of bed with a serious expression on her face, pulling out a small black pouch from within her corset, undoing the golden string, and took a pinch of the black powder from within. Haricku created a circle in front of the door, the pentagram, and then looked around the room for something to prick herself with. Figuring that something broken would help, she made her way to the bathroom, destroying the mirror with her elbow, picking up a glass shard, returning to her station and sat down, cross legged. The glass cut into her skin instantly as she ran it through her forearm. She clenched her teeth together from the pain, trying to not cry out. _I need to get out here... I've escaped worse situations. _She held the arm over the black circle, letting the blood drip off. Once the blood drops hit the black powder, the pentagram glowed with a bright blue hue. Haricku clapped her hands to either side of the latter, peeling the back of the synthetic skin off and closed her eyes. _Focus... Focus on something bending... Something breaking..._ As she thought of buildings being crushed, metal bending, and carriages smashing apart, the back of her right hand glowed with the pentagram, giving off a sulfurous thick smell. She tried hard to prevent herself from coughing, then stared at the door. _Please... Please work..._

The door cracked, the sound penetrating the silence. A black substance rose from Haricku's hands, working its way to the exit, seeping inwards, piercing the metal of the barrier.

_Just a bit more... I can't be worn out now... Only a bit more and I'm free!_ She focused her energy into the door, thinking deeper upon the thoughts of previous destruction. More sounds of cracking, groaning, and snapping came from the door until it gave way, blasting away from Haricku. The maid held her arms up to protect her face from the splinters flying off. Her spell worked, but to the cost of using much of her Astral. She could feel the tired side affect taking place. _I can't sleep now... I need to continue! _With a new goal in mind, she ran out of the room, searching for a way out. What greeted her, shocked her. Blood was lining the walls and dripping from the ceiling in the hallway Haricku had entered.

"What is this?... This is sick..." Haricku gagged a bit, putting her mouth and nose into her upper shoulder. "Where the hell am I... This isn't funny... Where am I!?" Images from her past flashed before her eyes suddenly. The same blood lined hallways seemed familiar... Yet distant. _What is this..._ The images grew vivid, coating over her vision, visually sending her back to a time not too long ago. Two figures appeared in front of her eyes but their faces were hidden by a shadow. _Who are they? They... Look familiar..._ They weren't really there, merely hallucinations caused by the overlapping images. _These two... People... Seem so familiar... This blood... _Her eyes grew as the realization sunk in. _This is... The tunnels that were under our old house... I remember these tunnels only too well... This is where..._ Her thought process trailed off. She gripped her head tightly, grabbing at her hair. _I don't want to remember any of this... Stop it... Stop... Please... Someone... Anyone... Please stop these memories! _A scream escaped from her lips, her mind under the torture of the hallway. The figures approached Haricku, holding out their hands. She raised her gaze to the figures, a blood-curling shriek escaping her lips. Her parents... Her dear parents that were formerly so happy, so cheerful, so alive... Were mutilated. Their faces showed deep scarring and pieces of flesh stripped off; Where eyes should have been, there were nothing but obsidian black holes; Where smiles once stayed, there was not a hint of skin, only the teeth.

"You're not real... You can't be real..." Haricku murmured, quickly moving backwards, landing on her rump and crawled back away from her parents. "You should... You should be dead... You both were buried so long ago... Why?... How are you here?... None of this makes sense..." Haricku's mentality shook; More images filled her vision. Now, her ears started to replay her mother's screaming, her father's angry yelling, his directions, then his own pained screams. Haricku clamped her hands over her ears. "Make the sound go away!" It did not. The sounds grew louder, playing like a broken record, beating her ear drums with the deafening memories. She tried to close her eyes, but the images stayed. Her father's cheerful face sprang up, his emerald green eyes showing understand... They always did when he was patiently teaching Haricku the basics of alchemy and enchantments. His brown hair was unruly, settling into a cascading flow of warm auburn to rest on his shoulders. Then, it slowly faded into an expression of discord, anger, and hatred. After her father's face faded away completely, her mothers' face appeared. A small smile on her lips, her blue eyes shining bright, full of hope, full of love. Her raven black hair was pulled up into a loose bun, some dregs hanging out behind it. It too, faded into a look of strife, disappointment and malice at Haricku.

~Chapter 12 END~

(!) **Note: If there is anything that needs more clarifying or otherwise needs to be rewritten, comment or send me a PM to fix it. I'll do so gladly. ^^**


	12. The Painful Memory: Better to Forget

The images sprang into Haricku's vision quickly. She couldn't escape from them... Even when she closed her eyes. Her past haunted her once more, her nightmares of the events representing themselves more vividly than ever, deliberately making every detail clearer than she remembered. Haricku couldn't contain her screams at the images and she let the tears run down, her back pressed against a wall. The maid could feel the warm thick blood on her back weighing her down heavily. One of the more painful memories popped up... Performing loudly through her mind, not missing a single scene.

_"Haricku!" Mr. Minamoto yelled, searching the small home for his daughter. The house was your typical middle-class Victorian styled home with a large backyard that contained a botanical garden. The color of the house was a light beige, with black shutters and a stone path leading up to a polished brown door. Around the house was a wooden fence and where the stone path started, there was a latched gate._

_ "Yes, daddy?" Haricku ran to her father with a questioning look. She was five years old, much shorter, her black hair not as long either. Her face showed a happiness that has not been present for many years._

_ "There you are dear, where were you?"_

_ "I was playing with the new puppies! They have been friskier than ever, father. Do we really have to give them all away? It seems so sad to just give them up, they're so small!" Haricku pouted at her father, grabbing onto his hand and swung it back and forth._

_ "I'm afraid so, dear... We can't keep seven dogs together. We simply don't have the room."_

_ "It's such a shame though...," Haricku replied sadly, having grown attached to the little canines. "I don't want to give them up..."_

_ Mr. Minamoto looked down at his precious daughter, squatting down with a warm smile, pulling her into a reassuring hug. "Then how about we keep one? Three dogs is a bit too much for the family, but the mother and father are growing on their years, so I am not positive how much longer they can live."_

_ Haricku grinned merrily, hugging her father's neck. "Okay! That sounds great! Thank you daddy!"_

_ "You're welcome, sweetie. Are you ready for another lesson?"_

_ "Another one? I just had a lesson this morning though!" whined Haricku._

_ "Oh? I thought you liked the alchemy and "magic" lessons!" her father teased._

_ "I thought you were talking about an educational lesson! Tell me what it is eg- …. Eg... Eggixtly!"_

_ "Do you mean... "Exactly"?"_

_ "Yes, that word! Tell me what lesson exactly when you talk about that!"_

_ Mr. Minamoto chuckled, tousling Haricku's hair, picking her up and walked into the back room where the laboratory was. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had bookshelves chock full of books on alchemy, transmutations, alterations, seals, and castings. The collection was a prized one for Mr. Minamoto; He spent most of his life dedicated to enlighten himself about the magical world. When he was young, he had found out about his powers to use Astral and was able to change and alter different everyday things. Other children were afraid of him, thinking Mr. Minamoto might change them into a toad or a newt, so he had very few, if any, friends. This didn't deter him, however, he followed his passion for the Arcane Arts and took pride in it, and of himself. Now, he was ecstatic to pass on his knowledge of what he knows to his little daughter, Haricku. _

_ Off to the right side where you'd enter the room, was a long work bench with alchemical components made of beautiful crystal. Various shaped vials, bottles, jars, beakers, and cauldrons littered the top of the table, some filled with assorted colors of: Reds, blues, greens, pinks, golds, silvers, oranges and yellows. Some were solid colors, others appeared to have multiple ones. All the liquids inside the containers had different effects, ranging from making you grow twice your size, or turning your skin into an itchy blanket, like wearing a wool sweater on a blazing hot summer's day._

_ "Daddy, what lesson are you going to teach me today?" asked Haricku, tilting her blue eyes upwards to meet her father's green ones._

_ "Well, let's have a fun lesson, shall we?"_

_ "What do you mean? Like what?"  
__ "Turning water into vapor? It'll be good practice for you. It's simple!"_

_ "That sounds boring... Can't we do something more fun?"_

_ "It is not! You haven't done any transmutations yet, so this is a good beginner one to learn from. You can't just go to the bigger conversions until you master the basics. THAT'S when the fun starts."_

_ "But I've only been reading the books over and over... That gets boring, father, there aren't even any pictures. I want to do what you can do... The cool stuff..."_

_ "You can't just yet, dear. To do what I do took years of skill, practice, and dedication. Listen, I went through the same exact things in my childhood too. But guess what? I didn't have anyone to teach me. When I learned of my powers, I had to work by myself, I didn't have a father or mother to teach me all of this. Consider yourself lucky, sweetie."_

_ "All right... If you say so... I guess I can do it...," Haricku said, with a sad tone._

_ Mr. Minamoto looked down at Haricku and sighed lightly. "How about... If you can turn the water into vapor on your first try, I'll teach you how to fast forward the life process of a small seed planted in soil. Does that sound like a fair exchange?"_

_ "Yeah! Let's get to work!" Haricku chimed happily, sliding out of her father's grip and ran to the work bench, climbing up, stumbling slightly to get on the stool. "What do we need to do first?"_

_ "First, we create the pentacle," said the father, picking up a black piece of chalk, drawing a circle, the star, and small runes around the edges. _

_ "The pentacle? What's that? Is it similar to what I have on me?" she glanced at the back of her right where the black-inked mark was. A synthetic skin was not yet placed on her hand, it came later as her knowledge expanded upon human anatomy and different runes to alter one's body proficiently._

_ "It's... Sort of similar? Your mark is one that amplifies your powers and allows you to perform better magic, such as mine. But yours is different... I tried to look it up, but I could not find a match to yours."_

_ "Does that mean I'm special for having a different mark?"_

_ "Well, you're special regardless," he smiled, leaning in closer, putting a glass of water in the middle of the circle. "Now, changing water into vapor is a lot tougher than nature would seem to be. Nature is a natural occurrence, therefore water changing into vapor is a lot easier. However, when using an artificial way of doing it, it takes more energy, like your Astral." He placed a small bit of ice inside the water, letting it float to the top. _

_ "What's the ice for? I thought we were making vapor?"_

_ "We are! The ice makes the water and air around it cooler and makes condensation around the glass, so the energy you put into the transmutation can be converted a lot easier. That's why, in alchemy, it's crucial to use ingredients, components, or other items along with a spell and combined with a seal so your Astral doesn't exhaust so easily. Do you follow?"_

_ Haricku nodded with a bright smile. "I understand, father! It seems simply... I think..."_

_ "It's only a small bit of work to do, there's no possible way to make this go berserk and ruin it, so don't worry about... Your body blowing up or anything."_

_ "A body can blow up if a conversion is done wrong?!"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Why would that happen?"_

_ "Many different reasons. The main reason being greed."_

_ "I... Don't think I understand that..."_

_ "Humans love alchemy for the purpose of making life easier. You know the long-fabled fantasy of turning lead into gold, banishing people that have done one wrong, ruling over lower peers, making the rich richer, the poor poorer, the angry angrier and the greedy greedier. Alchemy is a shunned practice... And most people get executed for showing such a power..."_

_ "Why?... You always told me that alchemy makes things better... It fixes things, makes people happy, and brings smiles to people's faces."_

_ "Sometimes it does. But people fear a power greater than themselves, if they see it as such, that is. Unless it's power hidden behind a cloaked veil of deceit, they will not take notice of it. Alchemy, however, is straightforward, precise, astonishing and beautiful. But Haricku, promise me you will never tell anyone of what you are capable of doing... You might regret it one day."_

_ Haricku swallowed lightly at her father's words, looking down to her clasped hands placed in her lap. "Okay, father..."_

_ "Promise me."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Good girl... I don't want to lose you, you hear? You need to live past me!" said Mr. Minamoto with a small laugh. "Children are supposed to live past their parents, not the other way around."_

_ "Well, either way isn't good! I'd miss you terribly if you left me so soon!"  
Mr. Minamoto smiled warmly, running his fingers through Haricku's hair. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. So don't worry, all right?"_

_ "Okay, daddy!" Haricku was happier at the reassuring words, then turned back to the glass of water. "Hurry up with the explanation, I want to try it already!" She bounced up and down in the seat, making the stool jump around slightly._

_ "Be patient, dear! Alchemy takes patience, if you aren't, your conversions won't come out the way you want and it'll blow up in your face and ruin your day."_

_ "Oh... I'll try to be patient, but I can't wait..."_

_ "Okay, okay! So... Where was I..."_

_ "You added the ice, condensation has occurred, so now what?"_

_ "Ah! Well now, you place your hands under the pentagram and close your eyes, thinking deeply. Your thoughts must contain images of something that relates to what you want to happen. Like clouds... Think of clouds! Or rain... Clouds filled with rain. Then, imagine the glass slowly degrading of the water, slowly emptying. When-" he paused as Haricku's mother called out from the foyer. _

_ "Blaine! Where are you, love? I need help with dinner!"_

_ "Coming sweetheart! I was just helping Haricku!" His gazed turned hard as he stared at Haricku, pointing a finger. "Don't do anything until I get back. Just read the manuscripts, okay?" He pointed at the blue and green text books laying on a small desk in a corner to the back of the room. _

_ "Okay, daddy...," Haricku replied halfheartedly. "I won't do anything until you get back..."_

_ "Good girl, I won't be long, it's only helping with dinner." Blaine patted Haricku's head and stood up. "I'm coming, dear!~ What do you need?~" He headed for the exit, opening the door and waltzed out, quickly making his way to the kitchen to help his wife._

_ Haricku let out a sigh, slumping forward, frowning at the books. _They are so boring... _She thought. _I've read the books... But I can't read most of that... There are so many big words like...Calculations... Figurations... Daddy never told me anything of that... _Haricku sighed, tightening her fists. _I can transmute this if I tried... I know I can do it... I'll make daddy proud of me! _She turned to the table. _Think of clouds... With rain... Then water escaping from the glass... That's simple. _Haricku placed her hands upon the bottom of the circle, closing her eyes and began thinking of every cloud she's ever seen in the sky, gray, dark, with water sloshing around inside its entrapment. Once she had readied the image, she inhaled deeply, putting her energy into the seal before her. The pentagram shined bright, casting a dazzling glow onto the glass of water, making it sparkle like new. Water inside the glass shook back and forth, slowly evaporating into the air until there was nothing left. Haricku opened her eyes when she thought she was done and squealed gleefully. _I did it! I did without father's help! But... That was so easy... Let's try something harder!_ The books were still in the same spot, untouched. Haricku slid off the stool, running to the books and picked up __the alchemy tome, thumbing through it to a middle page. _Oooh... I can conjure creatures?! That's so cool! Huh?... _She paused on a blank page. _I wonder why this is blank... Could it be for notes? _The book suddenly emitted a tenacious glow. Haricku instantly dropped the book onto the table, frightened. A heavy mist rose from the book and a raspy voice whispered to her._

_ "Do... You, mortal... Seek power?... Power beyond... Normal humans..."_

_ Haricku couldn't form words, her voice choked and stuttered until she finally made out, "Uh... I... I don't know... I was just looking for... For something to transmute... Who... Are you?"_

_ "I... I am an allegiance of darkness. A marauder of humans..."_

_ "What's a marauder?..."_

_ The voice gave a loud cackle. "Oh, you don't know? Never mind it then."_

_ "My daddy told me to never talk to strangers..." Haricku whimpered, then slammed the book shut, breathing heavily as she hugged herself tightly, fearful. _What was that...?

_ "Haricku! Dinner's almost ready, go wash up!" Ms. Minamoto called._

_ "Ileana, leave that poor girl alone, I put her to study!" Blaine teased towards his wife._

_ "Is that so?" observed Ileana, a sly hint to her voice. "Well pardon me Mr. Alchemist, I'll leave your daughter to her studies!~"_

_ "MY daughter? It takes two to have a child, madam!"_

_ Ileana, Haricku's mother, laughed at her zany husband, getting back to dinner. Haricku smiled warmly at the interactions, happy and thankful to have such a loving family. Even though she was an only child, she never felt alone between both her parents. Her father worked as a detective with the Scotland Yard, making a decent income, while her mother tended to a small grocery stand selling fruits and crops, depending on the season. Ileana loved flowers. She even had a large garden in the back with assorted ones, so she sold them to people for special occasions or when needed urgently by anyone. Haricku always helped her mother when needed, and studied when she had the time. This life... It seemed so peaceful for her, so calm, so... Perfect._

_ However, curiosity was starting to get the better of Haricku. She repeatedly glanced at the book in front of her, thoroughly debating to open it again. The deep voice from previously still etched in her ears, and she rubbed her upper arm shyly, finally deciding to open the book. Haricku lifted the hard front cover of the book, turning it to the left, then begun flipping through the pages, being careful to avoid __page 938 entirely. She stopped upon an interesting page of fire-work based alchemy. It stated that this was for more of a party-themed use than a practical one. _Ha, this one looks even easier! _She instantly begun to set up the first step in the process, making the pentacle, and followed what her father did exactly to the bone. _Now... ….Huh? The ingredients aren't here... That's fine... Well, what do fireworks usually contain? … Dyes... Wood... Was it gun powder my father said?... Oh well. Let's experiment with different things!

_Different items were strewn into the circle randomly and plenty. Haricku, not knowing what she was doing, was humming a happy tune as she worked with the pentacle, tossing odds and ends into it. When she had figured it was enough, she started to put her energy into it, thinking of the exploding beautiful colors. Blaine walked in at the same moment and he widened his eyes. _

_ "Dammit, Haricku! I told you to not do anything! Stop that, stop it now!" He lunged for his daughter, but at that moment, the book whipped to page 938, the voice howling with rage._

_ "Oh, look... A new prey has come to visit me."_

_ Blaine widened his eyes, snarling. "Get the hell out of my book!"_

_ "Foolish human. Do you know who I am?!" the voice yelled angrily._

_ "Father... Father I can't pull my hands away... They... They are stuck!" Haricku screamed, panicking and whimpering. "My hands won't get off of it!"_

_ "That's because I'm not allowing it to," the voice abraded. "Not until you satisfy me."_

_ "Sweetie?...," Came Ileana's voice from the hallway, approaching the laboratory. When she got to the doorway, she stared at the mess of things. Sparks were blasting and flowing around Haricku and Blaine. Pages, parchment, vials and other things were being thrown around the room arbitrarily. "What's happening?! Blaine, Haricku!"_

_ "Stay back, dear! Please!"_

_ Haricku's blue eyes slowly filled with tears of fear. "Daddy... I'm scared... What do I do?"_

_ "Hold still, sweetie. I'm... I'm trying to think..."_

_ "Think? Ha. Nothing will stop me from entering into your world, humans."_

_ "Haricku, you have to let go!"_

_ "I can't!"_

_ "Haricku, do it!"_

_ Haricku sobbed loudly, hanging her head forward. "I can't do it!"_

_ Blaine grabbed his daughter's hand, pulling with all his mind. "Ileana! Close the book! NOW!"_

_ The mother ran towards her family, reaching a hand out for the book. However, a spark shot off immediately from Haricku's hand, hitting her mother in the chest, launching her into Blaine's potions cabinets. The bottles fell onto her body, causing them to break their liquids all over her. Her skin began to bubble and froth, melting into an ooze, the different potions reacting bitterly to one another. She let out a gut wrenching scream of torturous pain. "Blaine... Blaine, HELP ME! What do I do!? It won't... It won't stop eating at me! Help me! Please!"_

_ "Hold on, darling! I can't leave Haricku!"_

_ Haricku could only stare at her mother in horror. "Mommy?... Mommy... Don't die..."_

_ Ileana was tearing at her skin, rubbing the liquids off. But it was too late, her skin was deteriorating, the bones melting, the skin turning too a sickening ooze. Her screams rang through the room, tears flowing down from the immense pain. Haricku watched her mother, feeling helpless, feeling guilty, feeling shame. Blaine closed his eyes, his own cheeks wet with the tears, wishing this had never happened. After frantic screaming, thrashing, and wails, Ileana's body went still, her eyes faded and glazed over. Most of her body was settled into a puddle under her, only bits and pieces hanging off of her pearly white bones. Blood was blasted everywhere from the jerky movements of Ileana. Haricku let out a wailing sob, pulling with all her might against the invisible force holding her down._

_ "Mommy! Mommy! ...Mommy...," She whimpered, closing her eyes, finding it hard to breathe._ It... It's my fault... It's my fault... I caused this... But how do I stop it!?

_"Oh, little Haricku. You can't stop it. Your energy and your father's energies are being sapped __by me. Soon, you both will die and I will escape. What a fitting end to such a loving family."_

This doesn't make sense... Why now, of all times? Of all places?... Why me!? Why my family?! She thought angrily, tilting her head back and started to wail loudly.

_"Haricku...," Blaine whispered softly into his daughter's ear. "Listen... Listen to me... For one last time..."_

_ "Don't say that..."_

_ "Haricku..."_

_ "Daddy, don't say that... Please... I need you with me..."_

_ "I'm sorry, Haricku... But you're more important to me than myself. You have to go on."_

_ "I... I don't want to... Not without you and mommy!"_

_ "I'm sorry... I can't grant you that privilege...," Blaine tried to smile, grinning. "Don't ever let anyone walk over you... Don't ever let anyone tell you how to live your life... Don't give up..."_

_ "But... Daddy... I'll be alone..." _

_ "Take my books... Continue your studies... That'll put me at peace...Promise?... Don't ever let anyone take the gift of alchemy away from you..."_

_ "I don't... I don't want to do it anymore! After what I did... I never want to do this again!" she yelled, glaring at the spell book and pentacle in front of her. She was finding it easier, however, to pull her hands away._

_ "Please... Don't say such mindless things... I want you to continue... Please, Haricku... For me?"_

_ "Daddy..."_

_ Blaine shook his head, smiling sadly at his daughter, moving a hand to the book, discharging most of his energy into the it to save his precious little girl. Life was draining from him, the smoke reaching for his body, whipping it to shreds, stealing the blood and returned to the book. The green volume grew red, then let out a blast of energy sending both Blaine and Haricku to the opposite end of the wall. A fine-looking, tall, light-skinned man stepped. He had long waist-length black hair, sharpened incisors in his mouth, blood red lips, black eyes and a devious smirk on his face. The man turned to Haricku with a smirk, bowing lightly._

_ "Thank you, human. Thank you for the sacrifice. As per a demon's agreement, I am now connected to you."_

_ "No... I don't want you... Daddy... Daddy, wake up!" Haricku pushed on her father's lifeless body. Blood was drizzling down from the wounds he had received, his eyes dead of any life._

_ "That won't work, deary. I have stolen both their souls. They are dead."_

_ "You're lying."_

_ "Am I? Then do tell why they are not waking."_

_ "Go away!"_

_ "Is that an order?"_

_ "I don't care! I don't want you! I hate you! GO! Leave!"_

_ The man grinned widely with malice. "When you are ready to tell me what you want, call my name... Ahh... That's right... What is my name?... Master."_

_ "Master?... What are you talking about...," she whimpered, gripping to her father's clothes, not caring at all if she was drenched in his blood._

_ "Are you that dense? Have I not hinted to you enough? Bother... You're a nuisance... I, am a demon. I have been trapped in that distasteful tome for over a hundred years! But... I must show my gratitude to the one who freed me. Therefore I shall ask again..." The room swirled to a constricting darkness, everything fading away to nothing. Haricku found herself alone with the demon; Her father and mother gone, the laboratory gone and the destruction gone. The little girl frantically shot around in the darkness, trying to look for a way out, scared to death by what might happen. Then, a light breeze blew past her and she stopped, turning around to look at the tall man. Now she could see a better look at him, for he appeared no older than his twenties, and his clothes were those something a noble would wear, embellished with a coloration of red and black._

_ The man smirked at Haricku, conjuring a seat in front of him for her to sit in and took one himself. Haricku looked hesitant, shuffling her feet for a few moments, then gave in and sat down, glaring at her feet, struggling to breathe._

_ "I am a marauder of humans. I dwell in the darkness... It's what I prefer. It's what I love. Long ago I was imprisoned by the previous owner of that accursed book. I stood in wait for a hundred years, deciding what I would do when I am free. My heart grew weary until your father showed up. He presented promise to set me free, but he always refused to, however he wasn't exceptionally bright... When I spoke with him, he discarded me instantly, not giving me another thought. I soon realized that I needed to get out, and fast, but I anticipated my time when I could escape. It seemed hopeless... I tried to slip his Astral away while he wasn't noticing, but he caught me often. And then...," he slowed his speech down, talking in a hushed tone, leaning forward, extending his lips into a smile to show his needlelike teeth. "Then... You touched the book, a while ago... I knew if I waited long enough, you'd try to use the book. I knew it, because I can hear every single conversation whilst inside the tome. So when you and your father were discussing the previous topic about patience, I was overjoyed. I knew, I KNEW you'd try something harder to satisfy your needs. I patiently took my time until you hit that one sweet spot. My page."_

_ Haricku swallowed the lump that had collected in her throat. Tears filled her eyes again and she closed them, her bottom lip quivering as the tears rolled down._

_ "Aww... What's with that expression? You should be thrilled I took such an interest in your life. You don't need any parents with me around. Demons normally don't adhere to humans, but you... Minamoto. You are an interesting one and you have piqued my interest for some time. What do you say? Shall we form a contract? Be careful in what you wish for."_

_ Haricku thought long and hard. _Do... I even want him around? He...Killed my parents... Wait. No... That's not right. It was my fault... I killed them... It... It's my fault... Father... Mother... I am so sorry. But... I think I know what I want._ The little girl inhaled deeply, then exhaled, opening her eyes and glared at the male sitting across from her. "I accept to make a contract."_

_ "Splendid! What shall the terms be?"_

_ "You will help me in order to achieve my wish."_

_ "Wish? What might that be?"_

_ "To be the greatest alchemist alive."_

_ The male looked stunned for a moment, then burst out in laughter. "You!? Child, please! Those are thoughts of the day dreamers! The weak! The hopeless! You shouldn't stick your head in the clouds, girl. Think of something more-"_

_ "I. Want. To be. The greatest. Alchemist. Alive. I do not care if you think it's... It's... Stupid! Or anything else! I will respect my father's wishes and continue on! I won't lose to anyone or anything!"_

_ The demon gulped slightly, leaning back in his chair and stared at the child in front of him. _Such hostility... She didn't show this before. Although... How far she goes in her trade might actually keep me around a bit longer..._ "Any other terms and conditions?"_

_ "You will protect me and follow my orders, saving me at all costs. I do not care if you were split in half, you WILL protect this body until I reach my dream."_

_ "Of course, master."_

_ "Another thing... Don't call me master... I don't want to think of you as something less than me. You will only refer to me as Haricku. Nothing more, nothing less. I... will consider you a part of my family since I have no one else."_

_ The demon's interest was rapidly growing the more Haricku had talked. He knew he wouldn't find anyone more compelling in his travels, so he had decided to agree. "What is my name, then?"_

_ "Your name?... Let's see... Your name will be Mathew. Mathew... Tovament._

_ "Mathew? Ugh, if that's what you chose, fine."_

_ "It was my grandfather's name..."_

_ "My apologies then."_

_ "No you aren't."_

_ "Of course I am."_

_ "Demons are never sorry."_

_ "Indeed."_

_ "See! You aren't sorry then!"_

_ Mathew chuckled, leaning against the chair. "I must tend to some... Matters. Regarding the family of the treacherous human that had me locked up in that musty old tome. Do you mind?"_

_ "I... I guess not... Just hurry..."_

_ "I shall." Mathew turned the scenery back to the lab, then stood up. "I'll be back by tomorrow. Good day." He instantly disappeared, leaving Haricku alone._

_ The room was an utter disaster, everything was broken, torn, ripped, shredded, or lacerated. Haricku felt the guilt weigh unto her shoulders and she dropped to knees, clutching the blood-soaked carpet, then let out a wailing, sorrowful scream, finally freeing the tears she had held back. Her heart was heavy and broken... Haricku didn't know what to do, who to turn to, or how to live on without her parents. If she went to the police, she couldn't tell them she's the one who killed her own parents with magic. Life seemed different now... Strange and surreal. She didn't want to believe her parents were dead... She didn't want to admit she was the one that killed them._

Haricku was breathing heavily as the vision stopped right there. She darted her eyes around, clutching onto her own shoulders, kicking back into a corner of the hallway, sobbing loudly. The blood was gone from the walls now, and she was alone. The figures of her parents were now gone, but she couldn't discern whether they were real or not. Haricku slammed the back of her head against the wall, lifting a hand to her face and wiped away the tears. _Why... why did I have to remember that... Why now!? Why now of all times? What's... What was the point of showing me that... Something isn't right here... I need to escape... I can't sit around here and act like a baby. I need to press on wards!_ Her hands and body shook as she tried to pull herself up, breathing heavily and still crying over the pain and torment of her memory.

~With Asohi and Sebastian~

"Hey, Sebastian...," Asohi started, turning to the other male. "For a while, I think there's been screaming that seems to come from below us..." They were looking around the shed for any signs of Haricku's whereabouts, but to no avail. The only thing they could actually see was what seemed like never ending blood and gore.

"Screaming? Of what?"

"Well... It sounds like a person..."

"Is it Haricku?" Sebastian quickly asked.

"I'm not sure, it might be?"

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Move aside, Mitt- … Asohi."

"You were going to call me Mittens, weren't you."

"My mistake," Sebastian said slyly with a smirk. "Force of habit."

"You liar!" Asohi pouted, moving to the side of the room. "What are you going to do?"

"Punch a hole in the ground."

"Punch- … What?!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, I mean, there HAS to be a better way!"

"Oh, right... Let's use your head. It's thick enough."

"NOT THAT EITHER YOU BASTARD!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot..."

"I'll have you know I'm not wearing any!"

"That's disturbing," Sebastian stated, pulling his fist back, focusing on a point in the ground and followed it forward with a fluid punch. The earth broke apart from the impact, and the floor gave way to an almost perfect circle, leading down into the caverns below. "Shall we continue now? There is a path." Sebastian sniffed the air a few times and scoffed. "I smell blood... Ah... And Haricku? … Let's hurry." Without another moment's hesitance, Sebastian jumped into the hole.

"You know... My doctor warned me about jumping into blood-scented dark, dank, creepy caverns like this one..." Asohi looked over the edge, eye-twitching. Sebastian instantly shot a hand up, grabbing the front of Asohi's shirt and dragged him through as the latter whined in discouragement.

"You're going and that's final."

"But!-"

"No buts!"

"Aw man..."

They began their journey through the cavern, with Asohi clinging to Sebastian. At every sound, Asohi squealed and clung to Sebastian tighter.

"Sebastian do we really have to go... I mean... I already said we can get another maid... One with a sexy body, some nice abs..."

"Are you talking about a guy?"

"There's nothing wrong with a guy wearing a dress. I wore a skirt one time."

"Remind me to never ask you personal questions again..."

"It was comfortable! But the shoes weren't..."

"Please, stop!"

"OH YOU'RE NO FUN!" yelled Asohi, his voice echoing throughout the caverns.

"Keep your voice down, we don't know who or what could be down here."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see all that blood? No normal human could do that."

"Hey...Sebastian..."

"What is it?"  
"I've been thinking about this for a while."

"Thinking about?"

"You remember the Devini Murders those two weirdos were talking about?"

"Yes- … How'd you know?"

"I was listening..."

"I see."

"Anyway. This seems similar to... What they were talking about, right? Like the... Blood... And guts... And what not."

Sebastian paused in his steps, putting a hand to his mouth as he thought. "It might be..." He widened his eyes. "If that's the case, then we must hurry. Haricku could be at risk of the next victim."

"I knew you cared."

"The master does, I don't."

"You do care."

"Shut up." Sebastian snarled towards the other male.

"Oh my... What beautiful men we have here...," came a voice that echoed through the caverns, bouncing off the walls. "But you two have trespassed for too long. I'm afraid your trek ends here."

Sebastian ripped out silverware consisting of knives and gave his devilish smirk, glancing around slowly. "Beautiful men? I believe you are mistaken. There's only me here."

"SEBASTIAN!" Asohi yelled defensively.

"My dear lady, who might you be?" Sebastian ignored Asohi, searching for any signs of movement.

"My name?... You should know my name very well, Michaelis."

Sebastian was slightly taken aback, sneering. "Oh, you know my last name."

"I know a lot about you."

"Why might that be?"

"Because I can see everything."

"An old-sounding badger like you? I'm dazed."

"Say what you want... But I know everything about you, Michaelis. And I will rip away one of the things you cherish."

"Oh? Have you taken a kitten hostage?" Sebastian's face instantly grew hard.

Asohi face palmed. "I think she means Haricku..."

The woman's voice cackled and Abigail came from one end of the cavern. "Tell me, Michaelis. How much do you know of her? Of what she loves? Of what she did? Of where she came from?"

"You're boring me to death madam. Please explain who you are so I might continue in my search for the Phantomhive maid."

"I am Abigail Devini. Mark Devini's mother. You killed my son 4 days ago... I want revenge. Therefore I shall kill off what you love."

"That's the most cliché thing I've ever heard of." Sebastian threw two of the knives towards Abigail, running at her.

Abigail instantly held up her hand, casting a ward to bounce the knives back at Sebastian. "Cliché, you say? Well... You can't hide your true feelings forever, Michaelis." She held her hand again, a red ball appearing in her palm, then caught on fire as she lobbed it to Sebastian, hitting him in the chest, knocking him back into Asohi. "I'll be seeing you later, Michaelis. Time's... Ticking." She turned, disappearing into the dim lighting of the cavern to leave the two males gawking in silence.

~Chapter 12, END~


	13. The Maid's Attachment to Her Past

Asohi let out a mournful mewl, clutching his head between his palms tightly. "This is unreal! This is too weird! Sebastian, PLEASE! Let's leave, huh? Huh?" Asohi pleaded, his eyes sparkling with a cute appearance. "….OH MY GOD, A SPIDER!" He screamed, flaring his hands up and down quickly as a small daddy-long legs dangled in front of him. A shrilly scream escaped his lips and he bolted down deeper into the dark, corroded caverns.

"Asohi, how many times must I repeat myself to say that we are not leaving. … Come back! It's only a tiny arachnid!" Sebastian called after Asohi, looking at the spider and crushed it into his palm, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Woe is me I must take care of such foolish beings..." he said aloud, then continued on the path behind the companion, casting a glare around the area to make sure nothing would surprise them. _That lady was Abigail Devini. However, the records said that Mr. Mark Devini had no living relatives... Not a wife, a daughter, sister, brother, father or mother. Could this woman be impersonating as a member of the family? If so, why would she feel so protective to someone she doesn't know? This is entirely peculiar... I must inform Master right away, after I find Haricku._

The cavern dipped and turned for the longest time as the two men made their progress through. It seemed never ending until they hit a dead end of a brick wall, with a small inscription in elegant cursive writing. Asohi, now tired, leaned forward, squinting in the darkness to read the markings.

"Sebastian?"

"What is it now?" Sebastian replied icily, walking up behind Asohi. "Why aren't you continuing?"

"Can't you see there's no way to continue on wards?"

"That so? Make a way then."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I have no idea. I suppose I'll punch my way through again."

"The poor rocks."

"They can't be poor. They have no status in society."

"It was... Never mind, Sebastian. You take things way too literal."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the male beside him. "Am I not supposed to?"

"No! Would it kill ya to just relax in a while?"

"If I relax, the manor will run into a Hell unlike one you've ever experienced. Bard would have blown up half the manor, not just the kitchen. Mey-Rin would have shattered every imaginable plate, dish, cup, and tea pot in the house. Finny would have baked the forest, garden, and the other half of the manor down. Haricku," he sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Haricku would probably instigate everything and egg them all on to rile me. Snake... Wouldn't care about anything."

"Heehee... That's kind of funny...," Asohi snickered behind his hand, a devious smirk on his lips.

"What did you say, cat?" Sebastian reached down, grabbing a tuft of Asohi's hair and pulled upwards. "Repeat that. You laughed, so I assume it's a jolly good joke, am I correct?"

"Uh..uh... Yeah, aha... It was a hilarious joke I heard long ago, then just remembered..."

"Good boy. I'll give you some tuna when we get home."

"You mean IF we get home... This place feels like my sepulcher!"

"Oh, silly Asohi. I wouldn't call it that."

"Huh? Do you not see the eeriness of this place?! It creeps the crap out of me!"

"Well, if you die down here, you'll be at peace knowing that no one ever would come looking for your murdered body as it rots into a not-existent pile ready for any bacteria and fungi and critters to nibble their little mouths on."

Asohi gulped, letting out a whimpering, shuddering. "Don't be creepy too... That's totally a turn off..."

"Hah, women find a threatening demeanor thrilling."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"I assumed as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asohi said, growling lowly and put his hands on his hips.

"You're not very threatening."

"I can be if I wish it!"

"You screamed and ran away from a spider like a three year old little girl."

"Did you not see how BIG that spider was?!"

"About the size of a wine cork."

"What?! I thought it was smaller?!"

Sebastian let out a laugh, smirking at Asohi. "I know. I just wanted to tease. Now then, how to get passed this wall... Oh yes. I was going to punch through."

"You're side tracked easily."

"If my Master isn't in any danger, then I have the pleasure of being absent minded. As for the wall... Everything is breakable."

"Say that to Lucifer."

"Quit yapping your gums and move aside before I accidentally kill you."

"You'd do that!? To me?"

"I can use you as an expense."

"Please don't...," Asohi mumbled lowly, stepping out of the way of the wall, watching as Sebastian pulled his arm back, following forward with a shocking punch into the wall. It did not break, it only stretched at the impact, caving inwards and Sebastian's arm was stuck fast.

"Asohi..."

"That was the weirdest thing ever!" Asohi exclaimed, running towards Sebastian. "That was cool! Do it again!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm stuck."

"What? What do you mean stuck?!"

"Stuck as in... Not moving... Stabilized. Mind helping to get me out?" Sebastian pulled on his arm with a thick growl, trying to free it but stops when he is unable to.

Asohi hooked his arms under Sebastian's armpits, pulling away from the wall. "Dah... You're heavy!"

"I do not weigh much. I try to keep my figure slim. You're just weak."

"I am not! I can be powerful if I want to be!"

"Prove it. Pull with all your might."

"You're too big!"

"Oh my.~ You haven't even seen me nude.~"

"I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! …. But now you have me curious." The companion pulled hard with Sebastian until the wall turned convex and Sebastian's arm was freed shortly after. Both men went stumbling back and landed on the floor and Sebastian stood, walking back to the wall and placed a hand upon it.

"I wonder how we can get through... This wall is being rather bothersome."

"There were words written on the wall," said Asohi, standing up and brushed himself off, walking next to Sebastian and pointed at the wall.

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned, leaning forward to read the words. "_The wall contains a clue, but not a key. The ground contains a secret, but not an answer. The ceiling contains a message, but no words. The words contain a meaning, but is hidden._"

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Asohi angrily yelled, glaring at the wall. "That makes no sense at all!"

"Hmm... 'The wall contains a clue'... What wall? 'But not a key'. I assume there's a key to pass through... 'The ground contains a secret'. Could that mean Haricku's underground? 'But not an answer'. Maybe... She isn't. 'The ceiling contains a message'. That's a bit more straightforward. 'But no words". Ambiguous again, sadly. 'The words contain a meaning'. So there has to be a message somewhere. 'But is hidden'. Lovely... A treasure hunt."

"So what does it mean?"

"Hmm... Well, they apparently have to connect in one way or another. Ceiling contains a message but no words... It could be a message hidden within an image. That's my best assumption at least. The wall containing a clue, but no key. Perhaps it's this wall... It's certainly a clue. The ground contains a secret, but not an answer. My best guess is that who we are looking for is being kept secret underground... But it won't give us an answer as to how to find Haricku..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's the only thing we can rely on at the moment. So let's search the ceilings for any images and then come back here."

"Right, that sounds good!"

"Glad you agreed. Let's split up."

"Yeah! Wait. What?... Split up!? No way!"

"You're as much as a wimp as Haricku."

"There's a difference! There's a dangerous old lady down here, Sebastian! It only me last time, so Haricku was never in real danger!"

"Oh grow up."

"I am! … Besides! There's only one way we had come from, so there's-" He paused, turning around to point down the tunnel they had just traversed and his bottom jaw dropped. Where there was a single path before, was now a larger enclosed room, different burrows leading away from the center. "Sebastian...," Asohi whined, clutching to the butler. "The caverns changed... Those weren't there before..."

Sebastian had an ecstatic grin on his face, chuckling lowly, then increased in volume. "Marvelous! This woman is truly trying to make us feel challenged! Well. Ms. Abigail! I'll have you know no one can, nor will ever, best me, Sebastian Michaelis! If you wish for a duel of wits, then come forth, do your worst and I will be the victor." His eyes shimmered a bright fuchsia, glowing in the darkness and his pupils concaved into slits menacingly. "Just know that when I find you, I shall see to it that nothing remains from your pathetic carcass."

Asohi quivered at Sebastian, moving away a few feet. "Oh dear, you're pissed, aren't you?... I'll~ Continue on down one of tunnels, ya? Yeah. BYE!" He dashed off down the tunnel to the far right, dashing as fast as his feet could take him out of fear.

Sebastian didn't care where Asohi went, and he went through the burrow to the far left, chuckling all the while. "Oh Abigail... You messed with the wrong butler. I will make you regret you ever decided to cross paths with me..."

~With Haricku, quite a few meters down from Sebastian and Asohi~

The maid was running as fast as she could, trying to see her way through the tears. She was frantic and scared, wishing for someone, anyone, to come to her aid. Even though it was a long shot, she thought about Sebastian saving her and her heart sank in shame, her feet coming to a slow halt and she doubled over, putting her hands to her knees, bowing her head forward, her breaths coming out short and strained, tear stains remaining on her face.

_ Even if he did come to save me... He'd probably make fun of me. In fact, I can hear his voice now,"Oh Ms. Minamoto. I had to come and save you. Are you really so unable to protect yourself from an old woman that it is I, the most perfect butler in the world, must take time out of my terribly busy schedule to tend to you? How shameful. Get back to work."_ She sighed at the thought, only becoming burdened by it. Haricku gazed around the tunnels, scanning the walls avidly. There was no blood anymore, only the stalagmites and stalactites decorating the narrow passageway, the light from the torches throwing shadows and differentiating colors upon the walls and ceiling. _So these really are the tunnels that ran under our house. But what is the reason I am here? That memory... Just what exactly is the purpose? To torture me? Well... Whatever! I won't sit down and do nothing about it! I have to keep __going. I can't stop to wallow in self pity. The only person that can help me at this point is myself. Now __how did these pathways go?... If I remember correctly, they exited out at the cistern. Will I end up there if I continue on? I guess only one way to find out..._ Haricku straightened up, having now caught her breath and sprinted down the path again, making a left at the fork and then another left, descending down into a darkness of the caverns.

Haricku did not meet anyone or anything to obstruct her path or even attempt stopping her. Because of this, she found it highly suspicious, proceeding with further caution. The caverns showed an aged look, mildew and other algae forming upon the walls, able to grow from the damp atmosphere down here. Haricku begun to feel nostalgic of the caverns. But not the good kind... This is where she had slaughtered more than two hundred people for the purpose of Necromancy. Dread began to fill her and slowed her down. Her head ached and felt like it was going to split open from the pain. Haricku raised a hand to her head, supporting it up and glanced around at the small room she had stumbled upon.

"There was a secret passage here. That led into the sewers... Then out to the cistern... Somewhere along this wall..." Haricku moved to the farthest wall, away from the entrance and pushed her hands against it and felt for the certain rock: The pressure pad.

"Come on... I know you're here somewhere." She paused, letting out a hefty sigh. "And now I talk to walls and myself and to no one in particular... Am I crazy? … I think I hit rock bottom of crazy-town..."

"My dear, you aren't crazy. Just delusional." Abigail appeared in the room, approaching Haricku with a swift step, smiling sweetly as a grandmother would smile at her grandchild. "I believe it's time you took a rest. You look tired, it's well past your slumber mark."

"Shut up, I don't need you to instruct me," Haricku snapped nastily at Abigail.

"What a huffy lass... Calm down, Miss Minamoto. Don't you wish to escape from it all? All the torture? The pain? The agony? … The loneliness."

"I'm not alone anymore..."

""Of course you are. I can see it in your eyes. Even though you are surrounded by a manor full of people, you can't stand the human race. It makes you sick, doesn't it?"

"I hate humans... I hate their nature... How they act... How they treat others... They only lie and deceive one another for their own profits."

"Isn't that what you did? You killed so many people, Haricku... And for what? Your own purpose?"

"I was desperate to do what I had to in order to help my parents... I regret ever doing it... I want nothing more to end my wretched life and be done with it."

"Then why not just die?"

"Because I made a promise... A promise so long ago."

"Give it up, child. Promises are always broken, rarely are they ever kept nor bound. Even demons can't always follow their contracts."

"I don't give a damn what you've got to say. When I fulfill my promise... Then I will allow myself to die."

"Then let's say I help you. Right here... Right now."

Haricku stopped searching for the button, sliding her hands down the wall, pivoting her upper body to look at Abigail. "You couldn't possibly do that..."

"You've seen my power yet doubt my capability?"

"I can't even trust you."

"You trusted a demon that killed your parents."

"Stop it..."

"You trusted him with your very life. Your parents were murdered by him..."

"They weren't. Now stop talking!"

"Hah.~ You still are angry with him, aren't you? You still despise him, even though he's your demon. You still keep him around-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You still keep him around knowing he won't even care for you! Just like the relationship with Sebastian Michaelis! You hook onto a fleeting hope, a far fetched glimmer of enjoyment that you might have any romanticism with the butler! But it's all an illusion, isn't it? You know he doesn't care for you. You know the love is and always will be unrequited! You're only a toy to suit his childish game needs!"

"I said for you to shut up. Why do you not listen? Are you that hard of hearing? Old woman." Haricku's body started to smoke, the black fumes collecting around her, her Astral raging with anger. She glared at Abigail with a heightened detest, chuckling lowly. "If you have so much of a death wish... I'll quicken your death date... A blinding epitome of light, a swirl of ice, a blast of air. Revolve into one force..." Haricku chanted, holding up a palm towards Abigail's direction, three lights: White, blue, and yellow, forming a triangle within the palm, then swirled clockwise together, extruding out, clashing into Abigail's body, knocking her backwards into the opposite wall, the force enough to cause a large dent causing boulders to topple down around the old woman.

"You little rat...," Abigail uttered with pain, pushing her body up. "Don't think you can win so easily using low-leveled tricks..."

"Low-leveled? Anything can be turned deadly when used correctly by a stronger person. I am such an example."

Haricku raised a hand to her own chest, grabbing at the collar of the maid's dress and ripped it downwards, exposing a mark that was a red, small, circular ring, a line becoming swirled towards the middle, widely spaced, with demonic runes placed in between. On the outer ring were four spikes at each point of direction, north, east, south, west, and between them were smaller spokes, a blank circle at the end of each.

"That's..."

"My contract with my demon. Come to me, Mathew. I order you to come at once!" Haricku recited, the contract shining a dark red haze, ripe with anger. Abigail narrowed her eyes with a scoff, backing away, looking around furiously for the arrival of the new enemy.

A a large pillar of red smoke appeared behind Haricku and Mathew stepped out. His clothes had changed to match the new era he's been becoming accustomed to. Mathew's black hair was shorter, now a small portion below his shoulders and hung loosely. A wide smirk appeared on his lips and he let out a hoarse laugh.

"Oh, master. Can't you do anything without my help? … Hello!" He chimed, smiling at Abigail, waving lightly. "Am I to kill her?"

"Kill her and get me out of here."

"Is... That an order?"

"What the hell do you think?" Haricku snarled, glaring at her demon.

"Ahh... Of course, Master. What on earth was I thinking. Do you want to go to bed after this as well? Want me to... Tuck you in? Give you a kiss? Read you a bedtime-"

"I want you to kill her and get me out of here. Do not make me repeat myself again."

"Certainly. Any specific way?" Mathew held up his hand, showing long, black-painted nails as he smirked deviously.

"Make it painful."

"Please... I was... I was merely trying to help...," Abigail begged pathetically, moving away from the demon and master.

"Groveling? Oh this is joyful! Master, may I partake in her soul?"

"Go ahead, Mathew. I do not care."

"Splendid!" He exclaimed, running towards Abigail. Before she could yell in protest, Mathew's hand was through her skull, blood splattering out from the back of her head as the brains exploded out from the forceful impact. Mathew smirked, removing his hand from the forehead of Abigail and lifted to hand to his mouth, sticking his tongue out and started licking the blood off. "Ugh... Her blood tastes horrible..."

"Who cares?" The Astral faded away from Haricku's body and she fell forward, smacking into the ground, her body suddenly feeling like lead. "Just get me out of here..."

"Of course, Ms. Minamoto." Mathew strutted to Haricku, picking her up into his arms carefully, as a parent would coddle a child and glanced around the small room. "These caverns are familiar..."

"Yeah..." Haricku replied weakly, her eye lids fluttering shut her body growing limp.

"I think you exerted a bit too much of your astral."

"Shut up..."

"That word seems to be a favorite word of yours."

"What do you care..."

"You'd be surprised at what I care about," Mathew softly replied, smiling, looking up at the ceiling and jumped, sticking a leg out and swung it around, smashing his foot into the rocks, cascading the boulders down to create a circular hole upwards. He smiles at his accomplishment, launching swiftly up the hole and out into the forest. "Master... We're out."

"That's good to hear... Please... Let's just go home."

"Right away, ma'am... Hmm?" Mathew turned around as the ground erupted behind him, showering debris of rubble everywhere. Two figures shot out and Mathew back away quickly into the shadows, widening his eyes as Asohi and Sebastian landed on the ground. The latter more elegantly, the former rather unpleasant. "Who on earth..."

"Sebastian! We're free! Aahahaaa! We're free! Sweet sky! Sweet trees! Sweet AIR! How I miss... How I love you! Joy! Bliss! Absolute- … Hey. There's someone else here." Asohi was quickly on the radar, sniffing the air and let out an animalistic growl, targeting his eyes around at any movement.

Sebastian was relieved to be out, but saddened he had not acquired Haricku back. However, Asohi's observations made him breathe in the air and he let out a small, shocked gasp. "You're right... But there are two people... One is... It's... Haricku?" He asked curiously, turning around and stared beyond the trees. "How in blazes did she get out? Haricku!" He called.

"What do you mean, Sebastian? I'm curious how WE got out! The ground just spit us from its stomach..."

_Crap... Who is that? _Thought Mathew, simply listening to the voices from the other men. Haricku had fallen asleep, her fingers curled around Mathew's clothes, breathing peacefully as her head laid to rest on his shoulder. He tightened his grip around her and sighed. _I could try to escape... But __they might catch up. Great... How am I going to get past them?..._

Sebastian narrowed his eyes towards Haricku's scent, walking towards it slowly. _There is someone else with Haricku... But I do not recognize this smell. It's surely a demon, I can tell that much. But what are they doing with her?_ _One way to find out. Kill first, ask meaningless questions later and pay off the right people. Oh, I do learn so much from Master Ciel.~_ Sebastian whipped out the cutlery, jumping up into the treetops and made his way at a brisk run towards Mathew, jumping down, throwing the knives when the latter is in view.

"I'd like to ask you unhand the female!" Sebastian shouted valiantly.

"Sorry, but no!" retorted Mathew, ducking away from the knives and smirked, forming a black sword in one hand, running at Sebastian. "Who are you, good sir?"

"I am called Sebastian Michaelis and I am one hell of a butler. As such, I must implore you to let go of the maid of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian stated with a rather scripted tone, charging Mathew head on with knives in hand.

Mathew held up the sword, clashing it with the knives and grinned. "Oh... That makes a lot more sense."

"Pardon?" Sebastian blinked at the other demon, pushing more force against his attack.

"Nothing. Take the girl, why don't you?" Mathew swung up and above Sebastian, putting a black boot to the butler's face, vaulting off of it into the air and let go of Haricku, pulling out a small silver ball and tossed it in front of him, the ball thinning and lengthened into a disc and he stands on it. "Take care of that, will ya? I have more important matters to tend to."

"Huh? Wait!" Sebastian cried, running to where Haricku is falling and jumps up, catching her into his arms and blinks, sighing with relief and smiled lightly. "Oh..." He looked up. "What is your name?"

"I am Mathew. That's all you need to know."

"Alright... Mathew. Where is Abigail?"

"Dead. I killed her."

"You- … You killed her?"

"Of course."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Forbidden to tell."

"You're... Forbidden? Do you have a master?"

"I do."

"Was it Abigail?"

"Of course not. That soul was beyond weak. The body even more fragile."

"I see... Are you contracted to Haricku?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"So you are."

"I never said I was or wasn't!"

"No, but you avoiding a direct answer means that you are."

"And if I am?"

"Nothing. Just stay away from the manor. I have enough headaches to deal with."

"I don't plan on staying anywhere that you are, Mr. Butler. Rather, your scent is filthy and unpleasant to even smell. I spit in your direction."

"What did you say? Utter that once more!" Sebastian snarled, his eyes turning back to fuchsia.

"Are you hard of hearing? Or are you an even bigger bigot than I imagined?"

"Who do you think you are talking to, swine?"

"I believe you said your name was... Ahh, what was it? I forget a meaningless person's name so very quickly."

Sebastian snarled, his teeth growing sharp, his upper lip raising to portray them viciously. "Meaningless? My good sir, I do believe you are running out of fine argumentative retorts."

"Am I?" Mathew grinned, showing his own set of sharpened incisors. "What are you going to do about it?"

The butler scoffed, turning around and made his way back to Asohi, glancing down at Haricku and arched an eyebrow at the contract on her left upper breast, shaking his head. _So she is contracted... Haricku must have called that bloke to help her. Why do I feel slightly envious of that man!?_ Sebastian let out a growl, walking past Asohi, then flashed away.

"Wait, Sebastian! Don't we have to-"

"COME, NOW, ASOHI."

"Y-... Yes, sir, Sebastian sir...," he whined, disappearing off behind Sebastian's trail.

Mathew watched the two leave and grinned with satisfaction. _Sebastian Michaelis... So you're the infamous demon, huh? I heard you like games... Let's play one of my own, shall we? I'm sure you and Haricku would have quite enjoyment from it... Now then... Who will win this little charade?_

Mathew's silver disc gave off a dark red glow, then rose up to create a cylindrical prism around him. When it was gone, so was Mathew.

The butler and companion were blasting their way through the woodlands at an alarmingly fast rate. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to get home and take a quickened, short nap. Even though he was a demon that did not tire easily, he felt worn down by the amount of problematic situations of the past day and night. Asohi was feeling swamped even more so, glad that Haricku was not awake to see him in his humanoid form. He figured she certainly would have torn him limb from limb had she known Mittens and himself were one and the same.

The night had already progressed to the morning light when the group had returned to the manor, covered with mud, rain, dirt, and bruises. Haricku was still blood stained from the previous encounter with her memories, but remained sleeping, now clutching onto Sebastian's suit tightly. The manor was still silent and dark as Sebastian gazed up at it, then opened the front door, walking through the lobby to the maid's quarters and entered the room.

Mey-Rin stirred from her slumber, opening her eyes and sat up, staring at the butler. "Mi- … Mister Sebastian!? What are you doing here!? Oh, I'm not even dressed in proper attire!" She blushed a deep salmon-pink, pulling the blankets up to her neck to cover herself.

"Out."

"I- Huh?"

"I said get out."

Mey-Rin's eyes gazed at Sebastian then stopped at Haricku and gasped. "You found Miss Minamoto?!"

"Of course I did. What kind of butler would I be if I could not manage that? Now get out."

"But why?"  
"You made me repeat myself more than once. You are testing my patience, Mey-Rin. I will not tell it to you again."

"I... I will exit immediately, sir!" Mey-Rin squeaked, throwing the covers off of her body and ran out of the room, completely flabbergasted by Sebastian's actions. _I must tell this to Bardroy and Finnian! They really are together!_

The room went quiet and solemn after the former's departure and Sebastian stopped next to Haricku's bed, placing her into it.

Haricku let out a small groan of discontent, grabbing fast onto Sebastian. The butler sighed deeply, putting a hand to his face.

_She seriously can't sleep alone? What am I to ever do..._ He lowered his eyes to look at Haricku, his upper lip twitching as pity inflated inside his chest and he face palmed. _Fine... Have it your way, Minamoto. I'll stay with you for the night. _He moved his body down, pushing Haricku to the side of the bed and rested next to her, taking off his shoes and placed them next to the bed. Sebastian let out a sigh, running a hand over his face, leaving it on his forehead and stared up at the white ceiling. _Why I am even bothering with her? She's not my problem. That damn Mathew... Why was I even jealous of him __holding onto her? I feel nothing for her. Right? Stop... Don't even think about this, Sebastian. Just relax, take a small rest, and everything will be better in the morning. But... What exactly happened in the caverns? Asohi said he could hear Haricku screaming... And she's covered in blood. Was she tortured? Oh well... I'll simply ask her tomorrow. Or rather... Later today._ Sebastian closed his eyes at the last word of his thought and settled down further into the bed, noticing Haricku still gripping to him as tight as ever, showing no sign of letting go of the dear butler. He fell asleep moments later, while his mind was burdened with recurring thoughts of the day's events and what Abigail had told him throughout the experience.

~Chapter 13, END~


	14. The Suspicions of the Servants

The morning sun had started to already shine through the small windows of the room, casting the golden glow onto Mey-Rin's empty bed, then inched towards the bed occupied by Haricku and Sebastian, causing the latter to open his eyes sleepily and groan lightly, putting a hand over his forehead to block the sun.

_What's this?... _Sebastian thought, looking around the room. _That's right, I almost had forgotten about last night... Damn, it's already morning... Ciel will probably be cross with me. _His gaze strayed from the room down to Haricku that was clutching onto his chest tightly, shivering while letting out little mewls of fear. Sebastian sighedas quietly as he could, sitting up slowly and tried to take the maid off of him. She stuck fast, not wanting to leave her only source of comfort. In her mind, she was with Matthew, having exhausted herself previously near him. She did not know that Sebastian had taken her home, nor did she realize that she was in her own bed.

Sebastian tried once more to remove her hands from his uniform, but not succeeding. He gave a hearty sigh, deciding to instead wake the female up. He placed his hands onto Haricku's shoulders gently and shook them back and forth.

"Haricku..." He whispered softly with a smile. "Haricku, wake up..."

Haricku stirred in her sleep, frowning and opened an eye, glancing around at her room. "Matthew?..." She rose her gaze up to Sebastian, only seeing a blurry figure and frowned, lifting a hand to her eyes and rubbed them lightly. Sebastian waited patiently beside her, not saying a word.

_At least she seems to be fine..._ "I don't know a Matthew, Haricku, but it's Sebastian. Are you okay?"

Haricku instantly widened both her eyes, pushing herself up into a push-up position over Sebastian and stared at the man under her. "Se- … Sebastian!? Oh my gosh!" She scrambled off the bed, tripping over her sheets and blankets, falling to the floor flat on her face and turned over to her back. "What the hell do you think you are doing in my bed?! … Wait... My bed?" Haricku instantly remembered the caverns she was in earlier and glared at Sebastian. "You're not a fake, are you? If you are, I swear-"

"A fake? What are you rambling on about?" Sebastian asked, with "genuine" concern.

"I...," Haricku trailed off, swallowing the lump that accumulated in her throat and pushed to her hands and knees, kneeling down on the floor, slowly looking around. "I'm... Back at the manor?"

"Yes, you are. I found you in the forest earlier this morning and you looked hurt. Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine..."

"What happened?" asked Sebastian, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed up, bowing on one knee next to Haricku and gave her a small smile. "You seemed scared when I stumbled upon you... Did someone kidnap you?"

"Uhm... Yeah! I... Must have fell asleep in the forest..."

"Then... Why are you covered in blood?"

"Wh- … Uhm. Oh!... I must have hit my head or something."

"Would you like medical assistance?"

"No, I'm fine!" Haricku was stuttering with embarrassment, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened last night. _Why is Sebastian in my bed?! If he found me, he should just left when he put me to bed! … But, wait? Where did Mathew go?_

"Haricku? You're spacing out on me. Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... My head just hurts..." _So does my heart..._

Sebastian could notice something was bothering the maid. "Why... Don't you take the day off and relax?"

The maid's eyes grew towards Sebastian and she shook her from side to side rapidly. "A day off?! Oh, no, I possibly couldn't! There's a lot to do around the manor...," she replied, frowning down towards the floor. "I should make up for yesterday too."

"Hm... There is a lot to do, but I think I will grant you a free day."

"No, it's fine, I'M fine, really!" Haricku scrambled to a stand, wobbling slightly to and fro then gripped the nightstand beside her bed for support. A pained expression filled her face as she doubled over from the inflictions she had received earlier, coursing through her body.

Sebastian stood, straightened out his suit and placed a hand to Haricku's forearm, taking it ever so gently and positioned his other hand to her waist, guiding her towards the bathroom. "Let's give you a quick bath and then I will prepare breakfast for you in the kitchen. After that, I will make sure you are comfortable, where ever you wish to be. Does that sound good?"

Haricku's face fired up instantly at his words. "Sebastian- I mean, Mr. Sebastian... Please, I'll be fine..."

"You were out in the rainy weather all night with a cold. I highly doubt you are in any form to be working today, please, just relax and let me handle things on your end of the deal. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I could not handle half of the duties of the maids?" A smirk played upon his lips, but it was different; it had the hint of sincerity and compassion, something Haricku had not seen present in his face.

Taken aback, Haricku's frown only deepened with confusion and nodded slowly. "Alright," she replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I suppose a day off won't hurt... But why are you being nice? This is highly unlike you..."

"I did tell you yesterday I wanted to start anew, no?"

"I didn't think you were serious..."

"Am I anything but?"

Haricku only lowered her gaze down to the floor, shuffling a bare foot against the floorboards. "I don't know..."

"Oh, you're such a handful," teased Sebastian, the same smirk still on his face as he guides Haricku towards the bathroom, opening the askew door with a foot and steps inside, setting the maid down onto a stool. "Shall I undress you?"

"N-No! I can do that myself! Just turn around!"

"Certainly," Sebastian replied, pivoting quickly where he stood and his smirk grew. "Haricku..."

"What?" Haricku began to take off her thrashed maid's uniform, frowning and put it in the trash, closing the lid. She lifted her hands to her back and undid the corset quickly, putting that in the laundry hamper.

"Oh, nothing."

"You obviously need to tell me something if you called my name. So what is it?" Haricku stripped the rest of her clothes off, tossing them aside.

"You made me turn around..."

"Are you considering yourself unlucky because of that?" The red on her face could be clearly seen for miles.

"No, because I can see you perfectly clear in the vanity mirror. I do believe you told me to turn around in the wrong direction."

Haricku quickly moved her gaze to Sebastian's back and she turned white at her nude image staring back at her from the mirror. She let out a scream, grabbing a towel quickly and threw it over Sebastian's head, pulling the sides to the back and twisted them together.

"I am honestly debating whether you are a pervert or not!"

"I simply offered to bathe you and you accepted. How am I a pervert?"

"Because you're looking at my body!"

"How else would I bathe you? Besides. Don't act like there's nothing there."

"There- … Wait, what?"

A chuckle filled the bathroom as the butler stood near the vanity with the towel wrapped around his head. "Never mind me, I'm only the butler commenting on what my eyes have seen." Sebastian instinctively went towards the bathtub, grabbing the handles on the tap and turned them, letting the perfectly warm water rush out. He gestured towards the tub, taking off the towel, but kept his eyes closed. "You can step in now. The first thing that must be done is rinse the blood off of your body otherwise it will contaminate the water." _But the blood was quite tempting to lick off... She might find it strange, though, had I done it whilst she is awake._

Haricku stared at Sebastian for a few moments before walking over and stepped carefully into the tub, sitting down. "How can you move so nimbly with your eyes closed? … Unless you actually are peeking."

"I am not peeking one bit, I simply know the way around a tub." Sebastian reached a hand to the side, picking up a small pail and filled it with water, holding it carefully above the maid's head and let the water cascade down in a waterfall atop her head, the blood rolling off to the bottom of the tub and down the drain. He repeated this a few times and then asked, "Is all the blood off? Or, perhaps, most of it?"

The maid pulled her hair to the side, rubbing it between her hands to see the residue of any blood. None could be found on her fingers and she replied with, "I think most of it came off with the water."

"Excellent, I can now draw the bath," said Sebastian, reaching a hand down again to grab the stopper, leaning forward into the tub and placed it onto the drain, stoppering it quickly. Sebastian let out a happy sigh and leaned back to take a seat on the stool Haricku was occupying earlier. "So, Haricku-"

"Why."

"Pardon?" Sebastian turned his head to face Haricku. "I don't understand what you mean by "why", Haricku."

Haricku stared into the water as it began to rise, watching as Sebastian placed bubble soap into the water. "Why... Are you suddenly being nice? I don't understand it at all. You were so cruel before. Why change now of all times?"

"Because I realize my mistake in torturing you and being rude."

"Humans don't usually realize their mistakes. They just dive deeper into them."

"That may be true, but I must be simply one hell of a butler."

"That doesn't really answer anything..."

"It doesn't have to."

"It does if I want a clear answer."

"Do you want one?"

"It would help. Clear answers avoid confusion and conclusions."

"Well, I just thought it'd be nice to be a tad more polite towards you. You have been sporting a down cast expression lately, and I'd hate for the employees to halt their work just because they are feeling emotionally compromised."

"So initially, it's just all about the quality of work? Not myself, personally?"

"I didn't mean it was ALL about the work. Of course it includes your well being as well."

"Right..." Haricku fell silent, closing her eyes when Sebastian applied the soap to her hair and worked his fingers through the strands.

"By the way..." Sebastian started to say, his voice catching Haricku's attention with a hint of curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"Who is this Matthew you mentioned? Are you courting this chap?"

"Matthew? Oh!" _Dammit... I can't tell Sebastian I have a demon... How would he ever believe me? _"A courting partner? Oh, no, no, no. I was dreaming of my... Old dog. Yup... He was called Matthew... Nice dog. Black... With white spots."

"A Dalmatian?"

"Uhm... I think those are white with black spots..."

"It all depends on your perception of the dog."

"Yeah... Right. I suppose that's true."

"I know it is. So... You had a dog named Matthew when you were younger? What happened to him?"

_I suppose some of the truth won't hurt... I just have to be indirect._ "Well, he had a partner named Sadie... In winter they puppies together. There were quite a few and I loved each one of those little pups... They were always so playful and lively. The mother didn't mind me handling them too much, so I was glad about that. But after my parents passed away, I couldn't take care of them by myself. So I had to give them away..."

"Even Matthew and Sadie?"

"Even them. I couldn't even supply enough food for myself, so how could I supply enough for the little canines too? I had no other choice but to give them to people that actually could take care of them properly."

"I'm sure they are happy wherever they are."

"After ten years? I am not sure they'd live that long."

"Maybe. But I don't really care about dogs."

"I know you don't. I can tell by the way you treat Pluto."

"And I was scolded by you for that, mind you."

"It wasn't scolding! I was _asking_ you why you disliked him."

"I'm more of a cat person, really. I don't like dogs."

"My question is still lingering without an answer."

"I gave you an answer, didn't I?"

"No, you beat around the bush by saying you just don't like dogs. So tell me the truth, why do you hate dogs?"

"Well, if you are so persistent..." _Quickly, Michaelis! Think of a lie... _"When I was a wee child, I had a neighbor that kept a large kennel of dogs. My parents constantly warned me to stay away from their backyard as to not get maimed by the dogs. Some friends and myself were playing in my own backyard when the ball was kicked too high by one of us. It soared gracefully through the air and landed on the grass beyond our fence into the neighbor's land. I, being the host, was assigned to retrieve the ball, which I did." Sebastian paused for the information to soak in, rinsing off the soap in Haricku's hair. She closed her eyes before this to not get the stinging water into them.

"What happened after that?" The maid asked curiously, but she could figure where Sebastian's conjured up lie was going.

"Hmm... There was a plank in the fence that was loose, so I had moved it aside and entered the yard next to ours. The ball was in view and no bloody hounds in sight. I inched my way towards the ball quickly, but was short stopped by two large German Shepherds. Scared, I turned around, screaming at the top of my lungs and bolted for the exit. My so called friends closed the only escape I had, causing me to slam into the fence, cornered by the dogs. I was frightened to my wit's end to such an extent I began to cry-"

"You? Crying? I am sorry, I can't imagine that."

"Hush, I am telling a story."

"Oh, right.. Sorry."

"Thank you. Where was I... Ah, yes. Anyway, I began to bawl my eyes out, shivering against the fence. One dog, Beatrice, lunged for me, latching onto my left leg and drug me away from the barrier between the grounds while the other, Bog, was tearing into my right arm, dislocating it. I don't think I've screamed or cried harder than that day... It was terrifying and scarred me for life. So now you know the secret behind me not loving dogs. Tell it to anyone and I will make sure it's the last thing you hear other than your neck being snapped in half by my hands."

Haricku was thinking over the story that Sebastian was telling and her lips curved downwards into a prominent frown. "Did you get to a hospital or anything?"

"After the screaming and yelling, my parents came out. My father jumped over the fence, wrestled the dogs off of me and they ran away. I clung to my father, my little body almost dead from the loss of blood and the incisions on my flesh from the dogs' teeth and claws. He and my mother rushed me to a hospital where I was stabilized... Had they not come, I'd surely not be alive now."

Butterflies entered Haricku's stomach, starting to feel sorry for Sebastian's "past". She faced him, lifting her arms out of the water and wrapped them around the butler's neck into a hug. Alarmed, Sebastian straightened his body up, pulling off the towel from his head and looked down at Haricku.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, you made me feel bad for you," she replied, her face showing sadness.

"Feel bad for me? But you are the one that asked why I hate dogs, so I told you."

"Which made me feel bad. A simple, 'I was attacked when I was such-and-such an age' could have sufficed..."

"Excuse me, then. I shall be sure to tone it down to minimum details of my past." _It's time to reel her in... This is entirely easy. _"I hope I can share it with you more often."

Haricku's eyes blinked a few times from the shock the words gave off and she looked up at Sebastian with cordial eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It just means I am comfortable around you, therefore, concerning my earlier proposition, I want to add a mutual generosity of our lives to better know each other and provide a happier work ethic. What do you say?"

"Wh-... What do you mean?" _What is he getting at, sharing our past with one another? That won't accomplish anything, will it? There has to be another motive to what he's doing... But he's just stated he's homely with me. Oh, I can't make sense of any of this..._

"Well, what I mean is that I'd like to spend more time with you. I already know about the others' lives and how they were treated, etcetera. But I realized I know next to nothing of you. By the way. You're getting me awfully soaked, Haricku."

Haricku instantly pulled her arms away from Sebastian, sinking below into the water to not expose her chest and glanced sideways at Sebastian, smiling lightly. "I suppose I can take you up on that offer..."

"That's wonderful news! I'm sure Master would love to hear that we will be getting along with one another."

"I hope so, Ciel needs some cheeriness in his life."

"Does he already not?"

"No. That child is colder than day-old kidney pie..."

"Kidney pie wouldn't taste very good after a day."

"I don't like kidney either way."

"Why not?"

"I find it revolting."

"Have you ever tried it when I made it?"

"Yes, and I still didn't like it."

"... I think I take an offense to that."

"Other than that, your food is perfect, Sebastian. Don't worry."

"Oh, that puts me a bit at ease. Now let's finish up your bath, no? Stand up and let me scrub you!"

"I CAN SCRUB MYSELF, THANK YOU!"

"But I thought we were friends? Don't friends scrub one another?"

"When they are the same gender, you pervert!"

"Pity... But you did it yourself last time..."

"I HAD GOOD REASON TO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING!? ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF IT?!"

"I simply stated that I will scrub your body clean."

"Do you not see any fault with that?!"

"Not a one. I bathe Master Ciel."

"He's a male!"

"And?... Is there a point to your comments?"

"And YOU'RE a male!"

"So?"

"So? … _So! _I'm a female, Sebastian! You're a male! Wait, hold the phone, didn't I already explain this to you!?"

"I think I might have forgotten.~ Care to repeat that?"

"I can finish the bath on my own! Get out!"

"You're no fun...," pouted Sebastian, putting his hands to the edge of the tub and pushed up to a standing position, walking to the bathroom door, opening it, and exited. He looked down at his wet front and gave a light sigh, taking off his soiled jacket, vest, and white shirt, putting them into a hamper.

Again, at the wrong time, Mey-Rin entered the room, and her expression displayed one of utter shock. "Mis- .. Mister Sebastian!?" _Oh, my dreams are coming true! _"What are you doing here, half naked!?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mey-Rin... Yes, Haricku got me wet when I was giving her a bath... So to avoid getting wet again, I took off my upper clothing."

Mey-Rin was speechlessly staring at Sebastian, her mouth agape and a small trickle of blood running down from one nostril of her nose, having not heard a word of the explanation Sebastian gave her. The butler arched an eyebrow at the strange behavior and shrugged, walking to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Haricku, are you done scrubbing?"

"Almost.. Just give me a second and you can come back in."

"Very well, I will be patient. But don't keep me waiting too long, please."

"I will keep you waiting as long as I see fit..."

"Hostility again? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't have to be so brash."

"With you? I need to be brash..."

"You're such a tease."

"I... Am?"

"Mi-Mister... S-S-Sebastian...," Mey-Rin stuttered, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh, you're still here, Mey-Rin? Don't you duties you need to tend to?"

"Of... Of course, sir! I'll leave right away! ...I just needed... What did I need?"

Sebastian gave the other maid a vicious glare. "If you have no need to be in here, then leave. Haricku and I have matters to attend to."

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Mey-Rin scrambled out of the room, slamming the door shut and bolted for the other servants. "Bardroy! Finnian! Snake! Come here!" She blasted through the lobby, springing into the kitchen, breathing heavily. "Bardroy!"

"What?" grumbled Bardroy, watching a roast braise in the oven. "If it's another spider, ask Snake to get his pesky pets to dispose of it..."

"No! Listen! I was just in the maid's room and you'll never guess who was there!"

"Was it Finnian? He's been having nightmares again and I found him in my bed this morning. It's awkward having another man sleep in your own personal space!"

"No! Not that either! Haricku and Mister Sebastian are back!"

"Blimey, what time did they get back?"

"Oh, right! It was sometime waaay early in the morning! Sebastian sent me out of the room... You don't think they... You know..."

"I don't think so," Bard uttered quickly.

"Then do you think something is going on between them? They've been acting differently towards each other than before!"

"It's probably just harmless flirting."

"But they are taking baths _together_!"

Bardroy stared at Mey-Rin for a few moments before replying, "Well... That is one lucky bastard then."

"Bardroy!"

"Sorry! I was voicing my opinion!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Finny entered the kitchen, sauntering over to the two other servants to join the conversation.

"Finny!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down with excitement. "You won't believe this, Haricku and Sebastian are courting!"

"What? When!?" Finny's eyes bulged, but smiled brightly. "Are you for real? You're not pulling my leg?!"

"I am not, they are indeed courting! I saw it with my own eyes, I did!"

"Whoa, that's amazing! But... Didn't Sebastian show that he didn't take a liking towards Haricku?"

"Maybe it was a ploy to keep their fancy for each other a secret, but they know they can't hide it for much longer, so they making it slowly public!" yelled Mey-Rin loudly.

"That would make sense!" Finny contributed.

"I don't think so," interjected Bardroy. "Haricku always talked to me about how Sebastian was treating her. I don't think it was a ploy... Something must have happened to draw them together. So let's think... When did they start to become closer to each other?"

"It was the carriage ride I think!" stated Mey-Rin.

"Carriage ride? That's right! When they came back, they were acting kind of different than usual."

"Yes," added Mey-Rin with a nod. "After that, remember what I said before? They had another bath with one another!"

"Very suspicious..."

"What are you all going on about... says Mary." Snake entered the kitchen with a disproving look on his face. "Are you gossiping again? That's morally wrong, you know, says Mary."

"It's not gossip if it's true!" piped up Mey-Rin.

"Hang on, hang on! We can't decide if it's true or not until we get solid proof," reasoned Bardroy, walking towards Mey-Rin, Finny, and Snake to join them into a group.

"I agree with the cook," said Snake as he crossed his arms over his chest, the same blank, uncaring aspect on his face as usual.

"Alright," said Bardroy. "Let's get some evidence... Like... Photos or if we actually see them doing lovey dovey things couples would do."

"That's a good idea, I like that plan," Snake agreed with Bardroy.

"But how will we do that without making them suspicious of us?" asked Finnian.

"You have a point there...," Bardroy thought out loud. "We'd just have to make it look like an accident."

"Or," started Snake. "How about we just ask them? Isn't that the simplest thing to do?"

"Oh, Snake. You have much to learn in the art of snooping," Mey-Rin sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't find full enjoyment in spying on Black and Haricku, however I am still curious none the less, says Wordsworth."

"All right, operation: Crack the Couple is in progress!" exclaimed Bardroy with a large smirk, showing his teeth, his cigarette hanging out between his teeth, raising a fist into the air. "If we servants put our noggins together we'll solve the mystery between Sebastian and Haricku!"

"Crack the Couple?" sneered Snake, lifting the right side of his upper lip in a sneer. "That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard, says Mary."

"Mary can kiss the white part of my arse!"

"Say that again and you won't be waking up tomorrow morning, cook," Snake warned with a glare. "Mary doesn't appreciate your comment about her."

"S-Sorry, Mary..."

"Mary still hates you." Snake turned around, exiting the kitchen to progress with his duties for the day.

"Mey-Rin, Finny he's still weird..." whispered Bard.

"I like him!" Finny said with a bright smile, skipping out after Snake, making his way for the garden, in pursuit to unintentionally destroy something else.

"Finny, you're weird...," Bard stated, shaking his head and glanced towards Mey-Rin, tilting his head to the side. "Are you okay, Mey-Rin?"

"Yes... I just feel kind of weird... What with Haricku and Sebastian... You know, together."

"Well, you don't make it hidden that you fancy Sebastian. He's probably caught onto that."

"I know, but how do I win him back?!"

"I don't think you ever had him..."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"What- No! That's what I said at all!"

"You're a liar! How could you call me UGLY!?" Mey-Rin wailed, running out of the kitchen to continue with her duties, high hopes of shattering and breaking more plates with her clumsy tendency.

"But... I never called you ugly... Woman!" Bard exclaimed, clutching his hair between his fingers, his face aghast. "You make no sense!"

Smoke was starting to ooze from the oven and Bardroy cursed loudly, running to the oven and opened it, his face greeting the smoke and caked him with soot. "Damn... The roast burned... And after I tried so hard to make sure it was perfect!" He put the roast into a tin tub, tapping his chin, trying to think of how to make it better, deciding to go for the inner meat that was not charred and began to carve into it, getting it prepared for Ciel's lunch.

~Chapter 14, END~


	15. The Butler's Headaches

_Good God... Can't a butler ever get any uninterrupted peace in this forsaken manor?!_ Sebastian thought angrily, agitated by Mey-Rin's arrival and opened the door to the bathroom rather forcefully, which made Haricku squeal with shock, turning her head around to narrow her eyes at Sebastian.

"Don't just barge in! Knock!" she yelled. Haricku noticed Sebastian's absent shirt and that his torso showed a perfection of blissful muscles and she blushed, putting her hands onto her cheeks. _His pecks... His abs... I've never known he has such... Such... Such a grand body...Stop it Haricku! Don't look at him! Must avoid at all costs!_

"I did knock earlier in case you've forgotten..." Sebastian defended, clearly seeing the red flush on Haricku's face, making him utter a casual smirk.

"I meant _now_! I know you knocked earlier and I told you to wait!" Haricku retorted, adverting her eyes to glimpse anywhere but the butler.

"My bad... I do apologize," rallied Sebastian, the butler sporting a dark smirk on his lips, taking a seat on a stool next to the tub. _I don't see her Demon Contract anywhere... Could it only be seen when Matthew is near?_

Sebastian's fingers wove the soap with highest perfection through Haricku's hair as carefully as he could manage, rinsing the soap out after her hair had filled with suds. The two fell silent in their own thoughts of each other, trying to figure out the motives and piece together the puzzle of their lives.

_I can't understand why Sebastian is doing this... He has no need to help me or anything. Maybe... He's just using me for one of his needs, like getting me to work more, isn't he? No... That's a bit far fetched. Why can't he just be a normal person?_ Haricku thought, sighing lightly at herself and sank against the back of the tub, frowning thinly.

"Is something wrong, Haricku?" Sebastian asked with a fleecy tone.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired is all... Sebastian, you don't have to give me a bath, I think I'll be fine by myself."

"What are friends for? You need a good, stress-free day, you hear me? I won't have you doing any work or lift a finger. Just call me for anything and I will be by your side in an instant."

"You sound like a teleporting butler."

"I'm merely one _hell_ of a butler."

"I'll agree to that, I guess. I haven't seen you muck anything up since I've started working here."

"And you never will because "mucking things up" is not in my genes. Unlike those lousy good for nothing servants."

"Hey! Am I included in that?!"

"You? Sometimes."

"I felt my heart break."

"A heart cannot break, miss. All emotions are held in your brain-"

"Save the anatomy lesson, smart guy..."

"Are you sure? It's really rather an interesting topic-"

"I said hush!"

"See? We are politely arguing. I think we are making progress in this relationship."

"Why does a friendship with me suddenly mean so much to you? Why not do something with Finny, Bard, or Mey-Rin? I mean, _Snake_ could use some serious friends."

"Because frankly, I've spent enough time with the others. Snake not as much... But I was in the same circus as him titled under "Black", therefore I know a bit about him. You, however, I never really had any time for. Now stop asking "why" and enjoy the new found relationship!" Sebastian huffed indignantly, rinsing the final wash of soap from Haricku's hair and stood up, grabbing the bathrobe and held it out for her. "Hurry up and put on your most informal clothes for you to relax in, then your breakfast will be completed momentarily. What would you like?"

"I don't want anything fancy... Just make eggs...," Haricku mumbled, looking up at Sebastian's face. "Mind looking away?"

"How impudent of me... Sorry." Sebastian closed his eyes with a small smile.

Haricku stood, taking out the stopper for the drain and slid her arms into the bathrobe while Sebastian helped place it on her body better. She grabbed the ties and twisted them together, taking the butler's hand that was held out to assist her out of the tub.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Haricku said to him.

"You are welcome, think nothing of it," replied he, smiling brightly and lets go of Haricku's hand, moving towards the vanity and bowed. "Now allow me to brush your hair. Would you like a hairstyle?"

"No thank you, just a normal brushing would satisfy me..."

"Very well. Take a seat and I will do as such." Sebastian picked up the hairbrush in his right hand, gesturing to the vanity seat in front of him and Haricku walked over, sitting down and lifted her hair out of the bathrobe, shaking it out to flow out limply behind her. Sebastian raised the brush, positioning it at the crown of her head and pulled the brush downwards, being careful to not tug on any snags.

"So Sebastian, are you going to be keeping Mittens?"

"Mittens? Who in bloody hell- … Oh, yes. Mittens! Well, I have no other choice. I can't just abandon him now that he's feeling so... What's a good term to use? Hmm... He's feeling quite at home here. If I put him out, he'd smell his way back and then Master Ciel might stumble upon him perchance. I'd rather that to not happen, personally. There is also the problem of Pluto. He might shred the guts out of Aso- I mean, Mittens."

"You have a valid settlement... Pluto's quite jealous when it comes to love and affection."

"Yes, he is. It's almost unbearable."

"Would you _try_ being nice to Pluto?"

"When pigs fly."

"That can be arranged..."

"Indeed? How?"

"I was kidding..." Haricku had a transmutation in her mind, but she frowned, realizing she still did not have her books and she hung her head, feeling dismayed.

"Oh, no, you bowed your head... Is everything all right?"

"Uhm... I was thinking about the trinkets I had received from my father... I still haven't located them..."

_She's still prattling on about the books? Well, they didn't help me out anyway..._ Sebastian dug into his pant pockets, holding out the two small books. "They wouldn't happen to be these would they? While you were gone, I was sweeping in your room and stumbled upon the books after capturing those scary dusty bunnies under your bed."

Haricku whipped around, grabbing the books from Sebastian and stared at them, turning them over quickly in her hands. _I... I didn't lose them! Thank God!_ She brought the tomes to her chest, hugging them tightly, smiling the brightest she ever has in a while. It gave Sebastian a funny, warm feeling in his stomach and he questioned it with a raised eyebrow, glancing downwards.

_I feel relatively... Happy that she's... happy... How nauseatingly useless of me._

Haricku placed the books to the side, throwing her arms over Sebastian's shoulders and hugged him tightly, tears, of joy this time, ran down her face onto his bare skin. Sebastian could feel the cool liquid and widened his eyes at the reaction, startled by the unexpected hug.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian... You don't know how vastly important these are to me...," Haricku said quietly and softly, wrapping her arms tighter around Sebastian's neck, feeling even more at ease and comforted with him around.

Sebastian eventually let out a smile, feeling his chest grow lighter, as though a weight had been lifted off and he put one arm around Haricku's lower back, embracing her to his body, patting the back of her body with the other hand. "Think nothing of it. I just assumed these are what you were looking for, so I had not thrown them out. I'm glad that you are are feeling well, now, however," he said with a grin.

"I really can't express my sincerity, Sebastian. I thought I had lost these forever... If I did, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," Haricku murmured quiescently.

"I must ask... Why are these so important to you? I mean... They are books, but so tiny that you'd need beyond perfected eyes to see the writings contained within," Sebastian said with a curiosity in his voice.

Haricku bit her lip as she hung onto Sebastian, frowning lightly as she tried to think of a way to explain the situation to the butler without revealing her secrets.

"They... Well, my father was a crafter... He created different trinkets, different pieces of furniture, paintings... Those things. And so, he crafted these books because I really enjoy reading... Blue is favorite color along with purple and black... But... Black isn't a color and he didn't have purple dyes. Instead of blue and purple books, he made me a green and blue "false" books... They are just little nick-knacks to imitate them."

"So, they aren't real?"

"No they aren't. They were just a gift for me."

"Uhm... But why _books_?"

"I told you, because I love to read."

"I see..." _What an ignorant and see through lie. I think her previous ones were better when she obscured the information. This just means I haven't pried enough... I need to dig deeper like my life depended on Haricku. Hmm... But shall I proceed with such an assault?_

Haricku retracted her arms from Sebastian, standing up and left to enter her room, then headed for her closet, opening the doors and pulled out her pajamas, a blue and white polka dotted pants and shirt set, then turned to Sebastian.

"Mind looking away again? This time... Not towards a mirror?"

"Of course, dear." Sebastian revolved in his spot, turning towards the windows instead.

"Did you just call me dear?" Haricku stated with a shocked manner of speaking.

"I did. Do you not prefer it? I can change it back to Haricku if you want. Or maybe Minamoto? Perhaps... Maid?"

"... I'd _not_ prefer Minamoto or Maid."

"Then I shall use the first two interchangeably."

"You do that..."

"I shall, indeed."

Haricku rolled her eyes at Sebastian, taking off the bathrobe, placing it onto the bed and slipped on fresh undergarments, then changed into her pajamas as hastily as she could, putting her hair up into a tie.

"Done," she said moments later, pulling the ponytail to secure it.

"Allow me to escort you to the kitchen then," Sebastian said with a relaxing smile, striding to Haricku and held out his arm for her.

"Sebastian... You don't have to do such a thing-"

"I know I don't_ have_ to, but I _want_ to," interjected Sebastian.

"You want to escort me to the kitchen?..."

"Indeed, dear."

"Uhm... Well..." Haricku could feel her heart pump faster and faster, her body growing hotter, her cheeks the most prominent.

"It wouldn't be a trouble to me, if that's what you're thinking," Sebastian spoke silkily. "Please allow me to do so. It'd make me... Ah... Happier."

The words flowing out from Sebastian's mouth enveloped Haricku into a choke hold. She lost her ability to speak, her mouth opening to form words, but found no sound desiring to come out.

Sebastian felt victorious at the maid's composure, laughing inwardly and took Haricku's hand into his own, holding it up just a bit. Haricku felt a warm, light pressure on the back of her hand, when she glanced downwards, Sebastian was bent over slightly, his face near Haricku's hand, his lips pressed to her hand in a sweet kiss. He straightened up, smiling at Haricku and lead the maid away, to the kitchens.

A daze came over Haricku as their steps echoed in the dark hallways. Her voice lost her, her legs gave up, her heart was excited and her brain was numbed. The melting kiss could still be felt on her hand. It was a warming feeling, what Sebastian did, and Haricku's mood elevated even further.

_ This day is just getting more and more interesting! Sebastian is being a lot nicer too... Oh, what am I worried about? The past is the past, right? I can only look to the future and hope Sebastian is there. Hang on a second... Why am I hoping Sebastian is there? I can't... I'm not... Falling in _love _with him, am I? What I had before was just a simple crush, but could it be possibly my the harmless puppy love is turning into a mature passion? No... This isn't right. I shouldn't get attached to him. There's another agenda with Sebastian, I just know it. Except... I feel so comfortable around him now, so what's going on?_

Mey-Rin was sweeping off the stairs in the lobby when Sebastian and Haricku had come. She stood up and bowed to Sebastian, smiling brightly and cheered, "Good morning Mister Sebastian! You're quite tardy for the morning routine... Master already had his breakfast! But he didn't look too hap- … Happy..." Mey-Rin trailed off on her little speech, having then just noticed Sebastian's lack of shirt, vest, and overcoat, then looked at Haricku clinging to Sebastian's arm and out of uniform. She was flabbergasted at her partner's appeal and gasped loudly. "Haricku!? What are you doing!? You're going to be late for work!" A large rouge covered her face from seeing Sebastian in such a manner and she turned her back to the two.

"It's all right, Mey-Rin. I gave Haricku the day off and I am escorting her to breakfast."

"You-! … You are?!" Mey-Rin's jaw dropped, swiveling staring at Sebastian from behind her large glasses.

"Yes, I am. Ready for breakfast, dear?" Sebastian glanced down at Haricku.

She only nodded, gripping onto Sebastian to prevent herself from fainting or falling over and followed alongside him to the kitchen, leaving Mey-Rin alone.

"That... They... Oh my goodness!" She dropped the brush and dustpan she had in her hands, running off to find Finny and Snake and will be retrieving Bardroy later from the kitchen, ready to tell them her first clue.

Before they went off for breakfast, Sebastian made a pit stop at his room to put on a fresh shirt and vest, then headed back for the kitchen. Bard was already there, fixing the mess he had created upon starting breakfast and looked over at Haricku and Sebastian when they walked in. A sour expression swiped over Sebastian's face as he observed the kitchen, his gaze sweeping every inch of the place that was covered in broth, vegetables, and meat. Pots, pans, and other utensils were strewn around the room from the very explosion that came from the oven.

"Bardroy...," Sebastian spoke threateningly. "This _has _to be one of the more... Bigger disasters you have created thus far... What did you do?"

"I... Uhh..." Bard paused and laughed heartily before continuing. "Well, did you know that uhh...Liquor, beef, venison, veal, carrots, celery, onions and broth don't fit very well in the oven?"

"They do if you cut the vegetables and meat up."

"Yeah, I know! But you see... I was runnin' a lil' late... An' I was er... Feelin' lazy, so I just put everything whole into the oven at a higher heat..."

"_You did what?!"_ Sebastian yelled, his red eyes appearing to glow with hostility.

"I just put everything in the-"

"I know what you just said! What on earth compelled you to do such a thing?!"

"I told ya, I was feelin' lazy-"

"That's not an excuse Bardroy! How much food did you waste?"

"Not much... A pound each for the minced meat-"

"You... Used... The _minced_ meat for this experiment?" Sebastian set Haricku onto a chair, walking to Bardroy slowly, a grin that bore malice expressed heavily on his face, his posture imposing a higher duty and need to kill. "You do realize that was for Master's guests tomorrow night when they come to discuss the Funtom Company's future, correct?"

"It- … It was?"

"Yes, it was... I now need to go out to town and acquire more meat."

"That's not so hard!"

"It was a special order of minced veal, venison and beef already seasoned with _exact_ proportions of spices and flavorings. And now? _Now!_ It is ruined by the incompetence of the chef!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bard retorted angrily, standing up and glared at Sebastian. "YOU didn't wake us up this morning! YOU were the one gone all night! YOU were the one that didn't make the breakfast and so _I_ had to! Where were you anyway?!"

Silence filled the kitchen for a few moments as Sebastian thought this over, not wanting to admit the defeat the chef had smacked him with. Haricku glanced from Bard then to Sebastian, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Bard... I have to say, it wasn't Sebastian's fault."

"Of course it was!" Bard gave Haricku a hard stare, crossing his arms over his chest, lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "He didn't do his duties as a butler!"

"But it was my fault he wasn't there this morning."

"You? What do YOU have anything to do with it?" Bard asked, the curiosity hidden by a heavy stream of sarcasm and accusation. _Haha, I can get Haricku to admit Sebastian was with her! Double points!_

"Sebastian couldn't make it because I drug him off last night to go and search for a litter of kittens down by the stream. I couldn't find them anywhere, so we took a walk instead... I got sick and thought I'd be fine, but halfway through the walk he took me to the hospital because I fell deeply ill. We were there until very late this morning, Sebastian had brought me home and took me to my room. I bothered him too much during the night, and I think the delivering me to the hospital irked him as well, so his mood was very poor and he was _very_ exhausted, it's why he yelled at Mey-Rin to leave so that he could occupy her bed and I could sleep in my own. We didn't wake up on time because we were exhausted..." Haricku slid off her chair and stood, bowing deeply to Bardroy, then to Sebastian. "I apologize to both of you for the troubles and delay in the work. If Master Ciel is unsatisfied with either of you, I will tell him it was my fault and then resume working extra today with no pay."

Both men were shocked at the story. They exchanged looks at one another, then back at Haricku. The kitchen was back to being quieter than a graveyard as Bard and Sebastian were thinking over the story.

"That's right," Sebastian said finally. "We were out late last night, it's true. But Haricku, you're still quite sick, you should rest today. I will simply have to hurry my duties' list, try to find better meats or improvise and see to Ciel's requests..."

"But Sebastian-"

"Silence, dear. Everything will be taken care of, please don't give a moment's thought on worrying about anything. But what should I cook for your breakfast now..."

"It's fine, Sebastian, really. I'm not that hungry anyway, I think I can wait for lunch."

"Are you completely sure about that?" Sebastian asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for the effort though, if I am hungry, I'll just eat an orange or some other fruit."

"Very well, since you're fine with it. I will now tend to Ciel... He's probably in an antsy mood... See you later, Haricku. If there is anything you need at all, ask. I will, however, be checking up on you in an hour to see how well you are doing." Sebastian left the kitchen, heading for Ciel's room at a fast pace.

Bard turned to Haricku, eyes wide. "Since when are _you_ in good terms with Sebastian to have him call you _dear_?! Are you and him dating?! Tell me now!" he demanded loudly, putting his palms on the counter and leaned towards Haricku with a glare.

"D-Dating?! No! We aren't dating at all!"

"Then what's going on between you two!?"

"Nothing is going on!"

"You're a liar!"

"I am not!"

"Then why is Sebastian calling you dear, why are you blushing, why was he in your room, why is he giving you baths, and why are you two friendly-friendly!?" Bard interrogated.

"We-... How do you know about the bathing?!"

"AHA! So you were taking a bath together!"

"We were not!"

"You just said you were!"

"You're such a snoop! How would you- … Mey-Rin."

"Yeah! You can't hide anything from the servants!"

"Bardroy, you're a moron! There's nothing going on between me and Sebastian, that's final!"

"I say otherwise."

"Then say what you want, but nothing is going on!"

"I still think otherwise."

"Bardroy..."

"Yes?"

"Clean up your mess," snapped Haricku, standing up and left the kitchen, heading for the ground-level den and laid down on one of the couches, looking around, then decided to read a book, plucking a thick brown book from the shelves and settled down again, opening the book, then began to read.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was redressing Ciel due to the child's inability to dress himself. Ciel was very cross with Sebastian, glaring at his butler with discontent.

"Master... I've apologized at least twice. Does that not count for anything?"

"No! It doesn't! I wasn't awoken on time, I received a crappy breakfast, my attire was worse than it's ever been, why? Because my worthless butler can't do a simple job."

"I've told you before, I was taking care of the Devini business, sir."

"And you still haven't told me the details!"

"I must tie up loose ends, sir."

"I don't care what you have to do, I want that report in by tonight, Sebastian! That's an order!"

"Yes, my lord. I shall see to it that the case is wrapped up completely without any holes in the case. I will have it air tight without fail."

"That's what I want to hear. I don't want to be taken for a fool. I will not be mocked by the queen."

"Of course not, sir."

Ciel gazed upon the top of Sebastian's head as the butler tied his boots properly. He slid off the bed, looking at himself in the mirror and scoffed. "What a bother... I can't believe there was another family member involved. Did you find out anything about this woman? Eye-patch."

Sebastian removed Ciel's black eye cover, replacing it again with an elegantly tied knot. "The woman was Abigail Devini. She was apparently the former killer's mother, seeking to avenge her son. She is the one that had captured Miss Minamoto, hence why she was missing last night."

"Did you capture her?"

"Er... Well..."

"Is she still alive!?" Ciel swerved around, snarling.

"No... I wasn't the one that killed her."

"Then who did? Haricku?"

"No."

"Then stop stalling and tell me who!"

"It was a demon named Matthew."

"A demon... What? How is that possible?"

"He is Haricku's demon."

"Haricku has a demon!?"

"Try to be quiet, master. I'd hate for others to overhear our conversation."

"How? Why was he there?" Ciel questioned brashly, but at a lower level.

"I honestly can't say for certain. I assume to save her? Perhaps she called out for him?"

"Did you smell a demon's scent on her before?"

"No, I did not."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I can't say for certain on this matter, either. The only thing I can honestly think of is that she cleansed herself before."

"Cleansed herself? You mean a bath?" Ciel asked, skeptical.

"It's similar. If a contracted human washes their body in Holy Water, the scent of a demon vanishes."

"Why would she do that?"

"From my experience, I have seen Masters bathe in such a ritual to either infiltrate another demon-contracted human's residency, like a surprise attack." Sebastian put his right hand to his chin, the left hand supporting his elbow. "Other than that-"

"You don't think Haricku is a spy, do you?" Ciel looked up to face Sebastian with his most serious of looks.

"It's... Possible. _Not _very likely, but possible. However, I cannot imagine anyone recently that would want to bring you down, my lord."

"I have my enemies, Sebastian. You know that only too well."

"I do, sir. But they've been lax as of late."

"It'd be a perfect time to unfold an assassination then, don't you think?"

"Maybe, my lord."

"I want you to keep a tab on her then."

A sweat mark appeared atop of Sebastian's head and he tilted his head with an irate expression. "I have to _what,_ my lord?"

"I do not want my life to be in risk because of a bad maid."

"But... You are the one that hired her, sir."

"So?"

"So, why am I the one checking on her?"

"Are you questioning an order I issued?"

"I apologize, sir..." Sebastian crossed one arm over his chest in a diagonal direction, then bowed, keeping his posture bent over while talking. "I will keep an eye on her as per your order. If I find anything fishy or suspicious as to put your life in danger, I will report it to you. What shall you have me do if she is a spy or an assassin?"

"I want you to kill her."

The butler's eyes grew with slight shock at Ciel's abrasive choice. "Sir... Don't you think that's a tad-"

"I said kill her. I don't care if you have found a new attachment, I will not put my life in jeopardy for your toy."

"She's _hardly_ my toy..."

"Whatever she is, do what you must to protect me. Remember your place as _my_ butler first. Not a romantic seeking lustful pleasure."

"Yes, my lord." _Oh Ciel Phantomhive... I will thoroughly enjoy ripping out your soul. It will be excruciatingly painful, I promise you this. Your very existence impairs my ability to function properly... My migraines have increased through your demands. And I am restricted as though I am a lowly dog. But I will enjoy the little pleasantries bestowed upon me through your life. Enjoy your remaining days while you can, brat._ "I'll see to it quickly."

"Good, and remember, I need a report by tonight. Do a final recording of it in the ledger and then print a formal report for Phipps and Grey. I shall be inviting them over tomorrow so I can shove it in their arrogant faces."

Sebastian gave Ciel his usual cheerful smile, pulling his body up to stand tall above Ciel, chuckling lowly. "Of course, sir. Allow me to go and take care of things then. A full report, print, documentation and thesis will be present by tomorrow."

"I said tonight."

"My apologies, by tonight then," Sebastian murmured softly.

"Good. Don't disappoint me, Sebastian."

"My lord, what kind of a butler would I be if I could not perform such menial tasks as the ones you have asked upon me? As my duties of your demon and butler, these things will be dealt with with the utmost haste, my lord."

"We'll see about that, won't we? Prepare me something edible to eat. I am starving."

"My lord, if you eat now, you'll spoil your lunch."

"Did you not hear me, Sebastian? I said I was hungry. Fix me something to eat, now."

The butler sighed exasperatedly, bowing quickly and turned around. "Yes, my lord," he said, walking out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen again, passing Mey-Rin polishing the banister of the stairs. "Mey-Rin, you missed a spot. Be sure to clean it as soon as possible or I will use your face to clean it. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Mister Sebastian...," Mey-Rin squeaked.

"Good. Have you seen Finny?"

"No, I haven't..."

"Hm. Very well, return to your duties."

"I will, sir!"

"Right...," mumbled Sebastian, entering into the kitchen and started to prepare a small fruit-based snack for Ciel, working angrily and quickly. Bard watched in amazement at the speed and tilted his head.

"You that hungry?"

"Don't be stupid, this isn't for me, it's for Master Ciel."

"He's hungry?"

"The chef did not prepare anything edible for the little br- … The little master."

"I am sorry, but you were the one that wasn't here on time."

"Yes, Miss Minamoto saw to that."

"Need help?"

"You're the last person I'd ask to help with preparing food."

"I can do good!"

"No, you cannot. I have seen you fail more times than I have headaches from all of you!"

"That's... A lot..."

"That's my point _exactly_. Now why don't you go and help Finny out in the garden and leave me at peace?"

"Sheesh... Something's burning up your britches..."

"Silence, chef. The master is making me work double fast and gave me even more work. I don't need or want any of you screwing up my day today _or_ tomorrow, do you understand me?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" saluted Bardroy with eyes full of shock.

"Good, now get!"

"Yes, sir!" Bardroy shuffled out of the kitchen as quick as he could, slamming the door behind him.

"What a buffoon... Nothing can ever go right in this manor..." A loud crash came from outside, followed by barking, then yelling, another crash, and more barking silencing the louder yelling. This caused Sebastian to drop the fruits he was holding, ready to be chopped and he growled spitefully, cursing under his breath. "Dammit, what is it _NOW!?_" he roared, moving to the kitchen's back door and exited, staring at the scene of Finny chasing Pluto, while Pluto went on a rampage amongst the trees, plucking them from their roots and throwing them into the air, and begun to rebury them inside his own holes in the ground. Sebastian's face darkened to a blackness and he pulled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt, a large irk mark on top of his head, following by smaller ones scattered around. His feet moved silently over the grounds as he made his way towards Pluto, then stopped in Pluto's line of traffic.

Pluto did not heed Sebastian blocking his path, only seeing this as play and let out a happy bark. He was not small, in fact, at the moment he took on the appearance of a small-house sized, fluffy, gray wolf demon with red eyes. In this form, he charged Sebastian, happy that the butler wanted to play. Or so it seemed from the dog's perspective.

Sebastian raised a hand, then lifted his face, glaring thickly at Pluto with the most serious of expressions. "If you value your life, mutt. I suggest you sit your arse on the floor this instant or I will neuter you myself. I will not permit you to roam around these gardens unattended to or freely anymore. You have exhausted my kind behavior and now shall pay for it."

Pluto's red eyes grew with fear at Sebastian's vicious attitude, slamming his rear into the dirt, skidding on it a few hundred feet, sending rocks and debris flying everywhere, before coming to a perfect stop, directly in front of Sebastian's stretched out, gloved, hand, starting to letting out a loud, mournful whimper.

"Good. Now then..." Sebastian instantly launched into the air, performing a graceful up-side down spin, then flipped around, extending one leg, kicking it into the top of Pluto's snout. His nose slammed into the dirt, causing a large sized crater.

Sebastian jumped off, walking back towards the manor, pulling his gloves on tighter. _I need a vacation. Or a new job. Whichever comes into my life first... I'm just becoming busier and busier, it seems, and frankly, I wish nothing more than to burn this manor down along with everyone in it._

"Mister Sebastian!" Finny called, running over towards the butler with a large happy smile. "Thank you so much for handling Pluto! Something scared him in the woods... And it made him take off in a frenzy."

"Something in the woods to make HIM afraid?" Sebastian doubted, stopping on his path to sneer at the gardener.

"Yes, it sounded like someone was talking to Pluto and then he ran off... I couldn't stop him at all," Finny said worriedly.

"I will check it out then..."

"Be careful, Mister Sebastian!" Finny yelled, then ran over to Pluto to pet the damaged dog.

"Yes, whatever," Sebastian replied coldly, running off to investigate the woods where Pluto was before. The woods were only a little thick, but manageable to traverse around with ease, if you knew where to go. A clearing was a ways down and Sebastian cast his gaze around, looking at every detail for anything out of the ordinary.

Soft humming and singing was coming from where he was and Sebastian paused, tuning his ear to listen to the melody, arching an eyebrow. _That song seems familiar... but what is it?_

The humming grew louder and louder until it sounded like it was coming from behind Sebastian and he turned around, finding no one there except a lone tree.

"Now, I highly doubt trees hum..." Sebastian remarked, narrowing his eyes as the pupils became vertical slits and the red turned into a bright, glowing fuchsia. "Whoever is here might as well make themselves known. I'm a terribly busy butler and I have work to tend to. Please, make my job short and simple and show yourself so I can dispose of you quick as a whistle."

A smooth, heavy voice rang through the trees. "What? You didn't like the little puppy destroying the garden? Maybe I'll just make it go after the manor next time, instead."

"Hmm... I've heard your voice somewhere before, haven't I?" asked Sebastian, gazing around the wooded area, on the alert to prepare for an attack.

"Well, we did meet last night," spoke Matthew, his body pulling out of the lone tree, his limbs and body parts extending from the tree's bark until he got a leg free and stepped out, placing a black polished boot to the ground, putting his arms into the air and stretched, yawning loudly. "Man... I thought you'd never come."

"You... What the hell do you think you're doing on my property?" growled Sebastian, holding his cutlery tightly between his fingers.

"Relax, it's not _your_ property, it's _your master's," _jeered Matthew.

"Either way, it pertains and links back to me. Get away from here this instant."

"You're forgetting my own master is inside that manor, too. I can't just leave her sitting like a duck in a manor filled with... How men are there? Let's see... There's the gardener... The footman... The steward... The chef... The master... And then there's you."

"What are you implying?"

"Haven't you noticed to male to female ratio is a bit off? Or are you that dense?"

"I have noticed, thank you. Is there a point to this or can I just kill you right now?"

"You are certainly impatient... I was just saying I was making sure nothing bad happened to her... If you get what I mean."

"How perverse, no one in the household would dare to _think_ of such things."

"How would you know? Have you asked them?"

"No, nor do I plan to. What is your reason for being here?"

Abigail's head rolled on the ground towards Sebastian as Matthew smirk broadened.

"I got this for you to help with your investigation."

"Why do you want to help?"

"Because my master is working with you, therefore I am trying to put less pressure on her and you."

"Yes... Well." _I can't be too chummy with him... I don't think Haricku is an assassin, but there's always a chance. Why is he here, anyway? And what does he want with me?_ "If you could help me tonight, I'd appreciate it. I don't know much about any of this... Magic mumbo jumbo."

"No problem, I'll work you through the steps and processes of what happened exactly and I'll tell you everything about Abigail. Sound fair?"

"You already know much about her, then? I suppose that's fair, however, what would you be getting out of this?"

"Indeed, I do. I don't need anything right now. If I ever think of something, though, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Then please, I'd love if you could tell me now a little bit about her, I'd appreciate it. First off, I'd like to know why-"

"Hold up there, butler, I'm not taking questions now. Tonight, remember?" Matthew smirked, deliberately keeping the info sparse and to a minimum, determined to do anything to make Sebastian meet with him. "I'll answer everything tonight."

Sebastian walked to Abigail's head, squatting down and picked it up, staring into the old woman's brown eyes, showing no sign of life, making a disgusted face. "Why are you doing this? Helping me, I mean. Aren't you Haricku's demon? If so, why are you-"

He turned around to look at Matthew, but the demon was gone, only leaving a card behind with the Ace of Spades on it and an address. Sebastian leaned down, picking it up, letting out a loud sigh.

"It seems nothing is going my way this week... How dreadful... Oh well, I still need to tend to Master's hunger," Sebastian murmured, pocketing the card, piking the head onto a low, short tree branch, then headed back to the manor with a displeased expression on his face, hoping the rest of the day would proceed smoother than his perpetually dreadful morning.

~Chapter 15, END~


	16. The Butler's Emotional Conflictions

It wasn't too long after until Haricku grew bored of the reading material and stood up off the leather couch, beginning to wander the manor in pursuit of entertainment.

_What is there to do?... _she thought. _I've never had a day off during the working days, so I always had the other servants to hang with... There must be SOMETHING to do, or I might just go crazy and start cleaning again. I wonder what the others are doing?_

The manor was, for once, silent, only Haricku's footsteps upon the tiled floor being heard. Everyone was off doing their own thing: Finny tended to Pluto while making the garden a disaster, Bard was still cleaning the kitchen as best as he could, Mey-Rin was cleaning the linen sheets in the maid's room, Snake was "walking" his snakes, and Tanaka- Well, he was nowhere to be found, or doing what he usually did, whatever that was, and Sebastian finished Ciel a fruit salad, the fruit cut into different shapes and figures, then placed in the bowl to accentuate different colors into a swirl with a thin layer of yogurt and a dollop of freshly whipped cream in an elegant glass.

Ciel took the spoon into his hand, eating the salad, concentrating on the flavors.

"This is good...," he said. "But it could be better. Don't use watermelon next time. It throws the balance and flavors off."

"My lord, I put cantaloupe in the salad, not watermelon."

"Either way, it wasn't ripened yet as well. It ruined the dish, so I'm not hungry anymore." Ciel placed a hand against the glass, pushing it towards Sebastian. "Take this out of my sight and prepare something better for me at lunch. Don't make me turn it into an order." Ciel stated icily.

The butler bowed lowly, a grimace on his face, hidden from his master. "Of course, my lord... I shall see to it..."

He took the parfait cup into his hand, walking to the door and descended down to the kitchen to empty it out, then glanced at Bard and set the parfait down.

"Here," Sebastian said. "You can have this. The master did not love it."

Bard stopped cleaning the counter top with a sponge to stare at the cup. "Why? What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing. Master Ciel just didn't like the flavors I put into it. But, oh well..." Sebastian sighed with a disheartened expression, getting started to roast a pork loin stuffed with various herbs and spices and finely diced vegetables.

"All right, I'll eat it! Thanks, Mister Sebastian!" Bard retrieved a new spoon, getting started on eating the parfait. "Did you want me to go into town to get new meat for tomorrow?"

"No... I'll get it. I need you, Finny, Mey-Rin and Snake to decorate the ballroom tonight to make it pleasurable for the guests. I'd rather not be wasting time when I could be perfecting the food."

"No problem, we can do that! Just leave it to us! I must ask something though."

"Which is?"

"Are you feeling okay, Mister Sebastian? Did you get sick as well? You don't look very... Happy as usual," Bard observed with a quick glance over at Sebastian.

"I'm just tired and irked is all. Now get back to cleaning and don't speak."

Haricku walked into the doorway of the kitchen, knocking lightly. "Hello you two. Whoa, Bard... Did you put dynamite in the oven or something?" asked Haricku as she scoured the kitchen with wide eyes at the destruction.

"I didn't use dynamite, but..."

"But he did _"blow"_ it up, so to speak. Haricku, what are you doing? You shouldn't be up and about with the cold you have," said Sebastian, his tone softer and more mellow than before, which caught Haricku by slight surprise.

"Well... I was trying to relax, but I got bored with reading. Is there anything that needs tending to? I think I'll be fine to do menial tasks."

"Actually, if you don't mind... Could you come to town with me?" Sebastian asked Haricku, smiling ever so slightly. The offer made Bard's jaw drop in astonishment and caught Haricku off guard.

"Going into town for what, exactly?" Haricku could feel the blush coming, but tried to deny it with all her might.

"The... Chef, and I use that term loosely, massacred the special meat I had for the guests coming tomorrow to dine with the master and converse about the future, benefits, and products of Funtom Company. Therefore, I must acquire new meat for the dish to serve and redo the menu," Sebastian said agitatedly, glaring towards Bard quickly, tying up the stuffed pork loin with string tightly, placing it onto a deep walled pan, putting it into the cleaned oven. "Bard, if you can do so without much... Damage. Please slice up some potatoes, parsley, red onions, celery and carrots, then make a broth with the beef fat and pan drippings of the roast. After forty minutes of cooking at the low temperature, move the roast to a plate for a few moments, then add the broth and vegetables into the previous pan, scraping the bottom for any residue and liquid to be entered into the aforementioned broth, then put the roast back into the pan, then bake it in the oven again for another forty minutes, turning the pan halfway. Understood?"

A stricken look crossed Bard's face as he gazed upon Sebastian, debating if he was serious, jesting, or teasing. "You're... Putting me in charge of the food? For real?"

"Yes, for real. I other matters to tend to and I don't want to be burdened by another thing _you_ screwed up. Don't fail me, Bardroy, or I will be serving _your_ carcass on a platter with a decadent light syrup of your own blood."

"How-...How do you know how to serve a human's body?! Were you a cannibal before you were a butler?!" yelled Bardroy with a bit of fear mixed with respect.

"I just happen to be one _hell_ of a butler is all. After all, what use would I be if I couldn't dispose of such useless servants that can't even do a simple job perfectly?"

"Not everyone is perfect, Mister Sebastian!"

"I am the epitome of perfection."

_What a cocky bastard!_ Bard thought angrily, huffing out haughtily and resumed cleaning the filthy floor, grumbling with agitation at the orders, scrubbing the brush against the tile even harder.

The room fell silent from talk while Bardroy vigorously worked the stuck on mess, Sebastian and Haricku watching him with small smirks as it seemed quite funny to them. Finally, Sebastian pulled his gaze away and looked to Haricku, giving out a light smile and bowed.

"Shall I prepare garments for you to wear, dear?"

"No, I can just go in my maid uniform, but thank you Sebastian, for the kind thought," she smiled back, turning around to head through the kitchen door behind her and rushed to her room. _He's still going to be calling me dear? I have a feeling this will get awkward kind of quickly._

"Very well, please be ready in ten minutes tops!" Sebastian called after her, leaning his head out of the doorway to be better heard. _Now, I think I will bring Asohi with me. Er, Mittens, I mean. My tongue should be careful not to call him the wrong name near the others. It'd be terrible if they figured out anything about his true identity, but at least Master's allergies has not started up. Perhaps a demon cat's fur is different from a normal one's? _

While Sebastian was off in the kitchen making final preparations, Mittens was stuck in the butler's room, chasing after another rat closely, but to not much success as the rat was expertly avoiding every flail of the paw, slam of the body, and lunge of the mouth.

_Rat! You will meet your downfall! How dare you make me look like such a fool, that is blasphemy! Go ahead and die already you blasted varmint!_

Mittens cornered the quivering and frightened rat to one side of Sebastian's bedroom. The atrocious feline inched himself closer towards the rat, his little cheeks and whiskers held up offensively, his body low to the ground, moving slowly to not let the rat have opportunity to slip past him due to a fast movement. The rat's beady little eyes darted around the room, then to the left and right of the fluffy feline advancing to him. Escape seemed like a long shot, but the moment presented itself when the door to the room opened and the occupant stepped in.

Sebastian looked around his room, then at Mittens staunched in the corner, staring at his prey.

"What _are_ you doing, Asohi?"

"Nya!?" Mittens swerved around to greet the incoming butler, giving the rat a chance to escape, and run it did. The brown house rat darted along the wall under Sebastian's wardrobe, squeaking in fear. "Meow..." Asohi mourned the loss of his delicious victim. _Moron, Sebastian... You interrupted my hunt, I won't forgive you!_

"You shouldn't go after things you can't catch, you know," Sebastian smirked, stopping in front of the wardrobe and inserted his hands under the bottom, lifting up above his head, sneering at the rat. "Another one of you in my room? I'm getting sick of these infernal little monsters wreaking havoc on the manor. I should find another means as to dispose of them... Just throwing them out and sparing their lives doesn't work. I need to get tougher. This problem is getting bothersome; _Highly_ bothersome."

Mittens bobbed his head up and down quickly in agreement, staring at the rat with a fixed gaze, licking his chops slowly as if trying to capture the taste of the rat through the air. Sebastian balanced the wardrobe onto his back with one arm, quickly striking his arm out to grab the rat, crushing it in his vice grip, the little pest letting out pitiful squeals of pain until it then remained still, dead in Sebastian's clutch.

"Hmmph. Not so tough now, are you, little guy?" He tossed the dead corpse to Mittens who dug in with gusto instantly when it hit the ground while Sebastian set the wardrobe back into its place, adjusting it to make it perfect. "Now then, Mittens, I need you to come with me to town."

The little cat paused in his gnawing and stared at Sebastian as if questioning, _"Why?"_

Sebastian assumed the stare was directed for a kind of question so he continued whiled removing the collar around Mitten's neck, "I am going into town with Haricku and while there, I will put you with her. I'm going to have her fetch more vegetables while I get the meat. Watch what she does and if she acts suspicious in anyway, tell me when we return to the manor and I put you in my room. Tonight, I need you as well. Haricku has a demon, as I am sure you've seen, and I need to know what their intentions are. Since you are a feline, it'd be an exquisite chance to really know what's going since she won't even suspect you of being a demon... Angel... Whatever you are. Any questions?" Sebastian took a step back, looking Asohi in the eyes with an emotionless gaze.

"Uh... Just one," Asohi started, rubbing the back of his head and took a strand of hair between his fingers, twirling it around with boredom, picking his teeth with a finger using the other hand. "What's with the suspicion? Weren't you lovey dovey with her?"

"Shut up. Master Ciel believes her to be an assassin because I told him of the demon contracted to her... Speaking of which, as I said, tonight I will be meeting him to finish up the reports on the Devini case."

"That thing? Sebastian, there's no _way in hell_ I'd go back there! That place scared the crap out of me!" Asohi shivered at the thoughts of the nightmares the shack contained. "Can't you tough it out alone? Maybe he just wants you for a passionate make out session-"

"I sincerely hope you are joking about that or I _will_ take your head off and put it onto a platter and then feed it to that damned Pluto! And _anyway_ it's not even the same place. I just need you there mostly for back up if things get ugly, got it?"

"G-Got it..."

"Good!" Sebastian roared. "Now it's time to go to town. Come here so I can put your collar on."

"Sebastian, can I ask you another favor?"

"What is it?"

"I'm naked."

"...I'm fully aware of that fact since you first transformed. Whatever happened to the clothes you had before? And besides. That's a statement, not a favor. A rather disgusting and vulgar statement, I may add."

"No, I had more to say, and I don't even know where those clothes went."

"Then say whatever you were going to, don't just stop half way!"

"Could you get me clothes?"

"On _my_ paltry salary?"

"Just charge it to that brat's account, he has so much money he wouldn't even notice a dent," Asohi egged on, a sneer proclaiming his mouth.

"Hmm. Fine, but just this once. What do you want? A suit?"

"What? No! Then I'd look like you! I want something to express myself... I want bedazzled boots, black pants, a crop shirt, a tie, and maybe a belt."

"There is no way I am buying that. It sounds like something _less_ than a courtesan would wear."

"Would... This change your mind?" Asohi's closed his eyes and his body glowed with a soft blue light, black ears popping out of his head and his fluffy tail springs out, waving back and forth slightly. Sebastian stared in astonishment and he blushed lightly, walking up to Asohi, putting his head ontop of the male's and started to pet him.

"You are so adorable... So graceful... Such a pretty kitty... Of course I'll buy them for you." Sebastian ran his fingers up and down the length of Asohi's ears with a large smirk, then paused, staring down at the top of Asohi's head and his lip twitched, chopping his hand onto Asohi's forehead angrily. "What do think you're doing, moron!?"

"OW! I thought it'd work for you to get me the clothes I wanted!" Asohi whimpered indignantly, rubbing where Sebastian had hit him.

"Fine, I will. Just behave yourself," Sebastian said quickly, trying to contain himself to hug and pet Asohi again.

"Yes, sir! I will! Let's go."

"Right..." Sebastian put the collar back onto Asohi, carrying the feline downstairs, keeping a sharp look out for Ciel and hurried down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and waited for Haricku, who showed up moments later and ra outside with a smile, wearing her usual short maid's outfit. The butler followed the maid closely.

"So today," begun Sebastian with a ring to his voice. "We will be hitting the tailor, the butcher, and a pottery shop for the new tea sets and dinning wear. I'll handle to the butcher and tailor, Miss Min- I mean... Haricku, would you be so kind as to handle the fine dining?"

"Me? Well, is there anything in specific that you're interested in?" inquired Haricku with hesitation, for she didn't know much about any designs for the plates, cups, and bowls, and was afraid to cause Sebastian to become upset.

"Something with a blue pattern... Maybe a couple of flowers... Oh, and bring Mittens."

"I'll- ...Bring... Mittens?"

"Yes."

"Uhh, may I ask why?"

"I can't very well take a _cat_ to a _butcher shop with meat, _can I?"

"You could... Mittens might just go crazy and eat everything..."

_I would not, human! How could you make such an unjust statement towards me!? I have more self control than that! _Asohi meowed lowly in warning towards Haricku, opening his mouth and let out a hiss.

"Sebastian! I don't think he likes me!" Haricku backed away from Asohi, staring widely at the small cat in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian let out a low growl of his own, gripping the nape of Asohi's neck and pulled him up, staring into Asohi's eyes. "Listen here, cat. You will behave yourself, understood? Haricku is a lovely woman and you should bode her no ill will. Or you'll be skinned." Asohi nodded quickly in reply to this, letting out a scared noise of discomfort. "Good. Let's get into the carriage and head to town."

After much traveling around looking for a butcher shop, Sebastian jotted a mental note of where it was, finding a suitable tailor, then lastly dropped Haricku off at the dinnerware store with Asohi, waving them off and returned on his merry way to the butcher's, leaving the two alone.

A light sigh of relaxation escaped from Haricku's mouth, putting Asohi on her shoulder and walked into the white-painted tea shop, looking around. Various sets of tea cups, cutlery, eatery, dinner plates, soup bowls, serving pans, and other items used for breakfast, brunch, lunch, or dinner. Both Haricku and Asohi glanced around, staring in wonder at all the instruments used in serving.

"This is like a butler's paradise..." Haricku gawked.

"And a maid such as yourself." A soft voice replied from beyond the register counter and a short woman in her elder years moved into view, carrying three boxes that read: "Fragile, use with care!". Her hair was white and stuck out like cotton candy underneath a gray bonnet she wore tied under her chin. The old woman gave a warm smile to Haricku and gestured her over. "What are you looking for today, miss? Perhaps I could help you."

"Well..." Haricku walked over, looking around still, soaking in the designs, pictures and arrangements of the plates into memory. "I'm here to buy a set of dinner plates and a tea set... If you have something that has a blue design with some flowers, that would be appreciated."

"I'll see if I have something of the sort in the back. How many do you need?"

"About a set of 12?"

"Wait here. I'll be right back, sweetie."

"Thank you!" Haricku chimed happily, then resumed looking at the small, quaint shop with wonder. _How could anyone like working in a place like this? The smell... Is a bit too strong for me._ Haricku felt a sharp pain on her chest and she gasped, placing a hand to where her contract was, turning around quickly to look out the windows of the shop, glaring. _Matthew..._

After a few seconds of sharp pain, Matthew's image appeared in the window, grinning with a sneaky expression at his master. Haricku shook her head, tilting her head to indicate him to leave, to which Matthew shook his head, eventually walking into the shop.

"Master, what are you doing in a place like _this?_ If you wanted anything, you should have asked me," he cooed, walking up next to Haricku.

"What are you doing here, Matthew..."

"Nothing. I just thought I'd check up on-," he stooped mid-sentence, glancing down at Asohi and sneered. "Why do you have such a wicked beast with you? He disgusts me."

Asohi snarled back at Matthew. _That bastard! Who does he think he is, calling me disgusting!? Is this really Haricku's demon? He has a strange smell on him..._

"What do you mean? How could a _cat_ disgust you?" Haricku said skeptically.

"It's scent repulses me. Take it away."

"I can't, it's Sebastian's cat. And since when do I listen to you? I should order you to stay at the bottom of the lake and drown, that way I'd be rid of you."

"If you want to quit the contract early, I can just rip out your soul. Be careful on who you are talking to."

"I am fully aware who I am talking to, Matthew, but your little family doesn't frighten me one bit."

"They should, Minamoto, however, because I am contracted, I suppose I can't do much to neglect the pact we made."

"You'd be wise to remember that, Matthew."

"Whatever... Did you sleep well, after I gave you to Sebastian, I mean?"

"I was fine. Just startled when he was in my bed this morning."

_She and Sebastian were in the same what!?_ Asohi was horrified.

"Ooooh! My little _Miss Minamoto_ is growing up to be a _Mrs. Michaelis_?"Matthew jested scornfully, giving off a flashy smirk, making Haricku's face fire up instantly.

"Shut up, that's not what happened you moron! Do you always have to think about something along the lines of sex?!"

"I'm a demon, lust only comes naturally, as it is one of the few emotions we know." _Especially since I already know what Sebastian is going after.~_

"Whatever. I don't need you in my life. There's a reason I gave you a break."

"What!? I haven't seen you for over six months and you're already acting coldly? I saved your sorry ass, don't forget."

"I was angry and scared and I did not know what to do."

"Excuses, you need me and you know it. We're one and the same soul now, Minamoto. We have been, and always will be until you accomplish that petty little goal of yours. Or... Give up trying."

"Listen here, Matthew. I will _never_ give up my goal. I will meet it or die trying, do you hear me?" Haricku reached a hand out, gripping onto the front of Matthew's robe and pulled him down to her height, glaring thickly. "I will not lose to anyone, I will never bow my head down to someone that doesn't deserve it."

"You already bow your head to an insignificant butler and a brat. How more low can you get?"

"You watch your mouth!" Haricku yelled at her demon, striking him across the cheek. "I never said I couldn't use flairs to get onto the good side towards Master Ciel. I only need him for a source of income and then I'll leave for Germany once I have enough money to catch a train."

While Haricku was quickly arguing with Matthew, Asohi's ears were tuning in to what they saying, thinking deeply on the content. _Why does Haricku want to go to Germany and what's with the ambition to not lose? Not lose to who? Or what? … Sebastian will love me for being such a good little spy, maybe I can even cuddle with him out of the cat form.~~~_

The old woman came back holding out several boxes with a pattern of blue bell flowers linked together with vines the edge of the plates crimped downwards to create a bumpy texture. The pattern was on all of the boxes for the tea and plates and Haricku thought they'd suffice.

"I think these would do... They look really pretty!" Haricku said, astonishingly happy with the beauty of the set.

"Would you like me to put it on Earl Phantomhive's bill?" the old woman asked with a large warm smile.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure to help, please don't worry about a thing, dearie." Her voice slightly changed to a deeper tone with a slight chill to it. Haricku didn't notice, and only took the boxes into her arms, Asohi jumping to the top and both began to leave. But Matthew stayed back at the counter, staring down at the woman with stern eyes.

"May I help you, young man?" the elder asked, the same smile stuck on her face.

"Yeah... Yeah you can. Mind telling me who you are?"

"My name? Why would you ever want to know that?"

"I dunno. It just seems like I know your voice from somewhere."

"Sorry, lad, I've never seen you before in my life."

"Are you sure? You also smell familiar."

"Smell familiar? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe nothing for now."

"What?" the old woman asked, taken aback by the accusing tone Matthew was using.

"Nothing. I've got my eye on _you_ old lady."

"I... I never did..." the old woman was baffled, staring at the back of Matthew's robe as he walked out of her little tea shop. "I never even did anything..."

"So." Matthew said, stepping into line beside Haricku, putting his arms behind his head. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Who knows. Reading in bed, maybe," Haricku shrugged with a small frown, looking around the streets for any sign of Sebastian's coach.

"Reading in bed? That's boring. You always read, why not do something fun?"

"I've had enough "fun" for the past two nights, Matthew, thank you."

"Why? What happened the night before?"

"A crazy naked man came running after me and attacked."

Matthew stared at Haricku for a few moments before bursting out laughing at the ridiculous answer, but put Asohi uneasy. "Are you being serious? A naked man came after you? You're joshing."

"I am not! The bloody bastard came running at me full speed."

"Did you kill him?"

"I hit him with an ice beam... Page twenty-four of the Spell book... So I am not sure."

"You showed him a power and you didn't kill him? That could cost you your life, Haricku."

"He was frozen solid, he has probably died and melted by now."

_Or smashed open and saved by a handsome and elegant butler._ Asohi thought, puffing out his chest proudly.

"That cat is certainly strange... Who's did you say it was?" observed Matthew, leaning towards the critter with a curious eye.

"Sebastian's... He found him in the rain. His name is Mittens."

"_Mittens?_ That bloody oaf couldn't think of anything... Better?"

"Well, if you look at his paws, they look like gloves... But calling a cat "Gloves" is really stupid, therefore, Mittens sounds better, doesn't it?"

"I would have chosen something different. Like Quincy."

Asohi make a face of disgust towards Matthew, disliking the name entirely.

"I'm glad I'm not your child, otherwise I'd have a ridiculously weird name that I wouldn't be very fond of and probably would change in my adult years."

"Very funny, Minamoto, if I had to name you, I'd call you Bi-"

"Be careful of the next three letters, Matthew. Or I _will_ send you to the bottom of the lake."

"How imprudent of me to forget you're the master... Certainly," he replied with disdain, crossing his arms.

"Now get out of here before Sebastian sees you."

"Why? Aren't you going to introduce me to him?"

"Why the hell would I do that? What do you want me to say? 'Oh, hello, Sebastian! This is my demon, Matthew! You two will get along so well!' … I don't think so, Matthew."

"Why not?" _We're both demons, after all._

"No. Now get out of here! That's an order!"

"But I'm _so bored!_ There's nothing to do!"

"Go kill some people and eat their souls or something."

"That doesn't sound half bad..."

"Good, now go! I see Sebastian coming this way!"

"Whatever... See ya, Master. Take care.~" Matthew stepped into a wooden pillar of a store they were standing next to, his body melting into the wood and he quickly disappeared from sight.

The carriage swayed back and forth with Sebastian driving it like a professional, standing tall and firm and stopped near Haricku, hooking the reins to the chair and stepped down with a smile.

_I smell that wretched twit, Matthew... Was he discussing something with Haricku?_ "Are you all done?" Sebastian asked, smiling warmly, holding his arms out for the boxes in Haricku's arms. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"You didn't, so don't worry," she replied, handing him the boxes, watching as he strapped them carefully to the roof of the carriage, sitting in his seat and held out his hand. "Let's get back to the manor, it's past one pm. and I need to get started on dinner as quickly as possible in order for it to be prepared on time."

"Sounds like a plan, sorry to have kept you busy..." Haricku said, grabbing onto his hand and hoisted herself up, carrying Asohi under one arm and sat next to Sebastian, who moved somewhat closer to the maid. Haricku paid no mind to this, having all her attention on Asohi, the latter desperately wanting to tell Sebastian what he had heard in the shop.

The way back to the manor presented no conversation for either rider. Sebastian could tell, however, that something was bothering Haricku but he chose to wait to ask about it, no matter how much his curiosity egged him on.

When the carriage stopped at the manor, Haricku jumped down, instantly taking things inside to the kitchen to be prepared, such as washing and sorting, glad to be home, her worries about Matthew slowly lifting away.

This left Asohi and Sebastian, the former instantly pawing at Sebastian to relay his information. The butler glanced at Asohi, taking off the collar and tilted his head. "Yes, what is it?"

"That demon came!"

"What demon?"

"Haricku's demon! He was at the tea shop!"

"Shh, you moron! Keep more quiet!"

"Right... Sorry..." Asohi lowered his voice before continuing, "Apparently Haricku is only working for Ciel for money!"

Sebastian gave Asohi a hard look with narrowed eyes, slugging him in the arm. "Of course, people have jobs to work, to get _money, that's why it's called a job, you nincompoop!"_

"That's not it though, once Haricku gets enough money, she's moving to Germany."

"What?..." Sebastian's stomach dropped and turned over at the last sentence spoken by Asohi, staring into the distance behind the male in front of him, finding it hard to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat. "Move to Germany? … But why?"

"I don't know... They didn't say... Oh! They were also talking about some goal of Haricku's... Never losing or some crap like it... Matthew seems to get on Haricku's nerves though..."

"I guess I just have to ask him tonight. Come, let's prepare dinner and set out."

"Yes, sir. Did I do good?" Asohi waved his tail to and fro with a large smile.

"Uhh... Yeah, you did good."

Darkness slowly overtook the manor and the grounds as the night swallowed it into its gluttonous mouth, casting shadows behind the objects, trees, bushes, and other items in the gardens below. Sebastian and Asohi already were making their way to the address on the playing card, using their demon speed to pick up the pace. When they had arrived, they looked around to greet the image of a foggy graveyard with dilapidated tombstones, shaggy, bare trees that creaked in the wind, and a small, broken down black house where the undertaker of the graveyard would have lived.

"We're supposed to meet Mr. High and Mighty here?... Really?... Why do you demons pick the creepiest of places to meet?" Asohi complained with a whiny voice, trudging behind Sebastian slowly.

"Because, scary, creepy, unsettling, horrifying, demented and indecent all describe a demon pretty well, don't you agree?" Sebastian replied, looking back at Asohi, then stopped, holding the card up. "The address is correct, anyway... So I assume we are in the right place."

"Yes, you are." Matthew's voice echoed throughout the empty graveyard and he eased his black boot out of the side of the shack, stepping down into the dirt and pulled the rest of his body out. "Pleasant surprise, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Michaelis." He nodded towards Asohi, which angered Sebastian to a high extent.

"First of all, Matthew. He is NOT my boyfriend, nor do I have any desire for him to be "mine". Please do not refer to him as such, or I _will_ kill you where you stand."

"You can try to kill me, Michaelis, but that would all be in vain." Matthew gave a small twirl, jumping into a grave and threw out Abigail's body, climbing out and walked to Sebastian. "Now, to help you." He pulled out a thick book with yellowed pages. "This is all the information you need on the Devini's, their intentions, their plots, their careers, and much more. This will be useful in your research and report."

"Thank you... How do I know, however, that this is valid information and not just a load of poppycock?"

"I'd have nothing to gain from helping you or not helping you. But maybe somewhere in my heart I just want to help if nothing else.~"

"Tch, I am not sure what's imploring me to accept your help, but if I figure out this is all wrong, I will hunt you down and kill you." Sebastian opened the biography of the Devinis, reading quickly and carefully. "Oh? They were connected with magic quite a bit, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were. Here's the body. Do you notice... Anything off about it?" Matthew nudged the body with his foot, sending it over towards Sebastian, who inspected it thoroughly.

"Her heart..."

"Is gone."

"So what?"

"What do you think it means?"

"That... It's gone."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I told you, this has something to with Necromancy. This woman is connected to a demon who is passing her heart from one body to the next, thus giving her more time on Earth."

"Oh dear, the Shinigami will be involved soon..."

"Exactly, and what do you think happens to Haricku?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked sharply, showing his already pointed teeth.

"Don't you know?"

"About what?"

"Tsk, tsk... You like her and yet you know next to nothing... How about a little story, then, Sebby? "

"Story?..."

"A story of Haricku. Don't you think it'd be interesting to hear?" He sat on a tombstone, grinning mockingly towards the other demon. "Afterall, I already know you want to know of her past, right? Who better to ask than the one that started it all?"

"What do you mean." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as they turned fuchsia, the pupils becoming vertical slits, a menacing aura surrounding him instantly.

"Well, don't you get protective easily, Mister Michaelis. I was there when her parents were murdered. But do you know who did it?"

"Haricku informed me that the murderer was still at large."

"Did she also mention it was her?"

"What?" Sebastian's eyes instantly grew with shock at what Matthew had said, but growled. "I don't believe you. Why would she kill her own parents?"

"Why else? She was foolish. She was hasty. She was greedy. It's what called me to her, really. It's what intrigued me. I'm not about to let that precious little soul slip away from me now, not to the likes of you."

"Wait," said the butler, slamming his palm to his face. "You think... I want her soul?"

"Why else would a demon of such high caliber go after a mortal?"

"Uh-huh. I'll just have you think that then. If I was going after her soul, what makes you think I'd waste my appetite? I am waiting upon the soul of Earl Phantomhive."

"Demons get impatient. Just like I am."

"That's your problem then, not mine."

"How about a deal?"

"Not interested. Just tell me the story."

"Very well, if I do, would you consider a deal?"

"Depends. What does it include?"

"Death."

"Well... I am rather fond of death..." Sebastian murmured quietly, not fully realizing it was to include Haricku's death.

"Indeed. So just hear the story, and if you're interested, you help me. Deal?"

"Deal. Just make it quick, I have a report to write."

"Hasty, are we? You know about Haricku's powers already, correct?"

"Indeed."

"How much of them do you know about?"

"She... Can manipulate plants. Ice... And I assume other things."  
"Correct. But it expands far beyond that. Alchemy and magic are used loosely, but in the end, they are always connected. Haricku's wonder for this type of thing couldn't be satisfied by just reading. She wanted a hands-on approach. I was stuck in a tome for a century and was then let out by her."

"How did she let you out? I'm sure she didn't do it knowingly."

"Exactly. But because she thirsted for impecable knowledge, her heart and mind was greedy for it, without aware of what she was doing, she sacrificed two human souls: Her mother's and her father's and freed me from my curse. Thus, I am bound to her."

"I think it would have been better for you to stay in the musty old book."

"But then you and Minamoto wouldn't have met."

"That's supposed to be bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it, right?" Matthew grinned wider, letting out an airy yawn.

"I don't understand... Why are you even bothering me with this?"

"So you can help me kill her and I can take her soul."

"I refuse. Thank you, but I refuse." Sebastian turned on his heel, walking away. "Come, Asohi. We're taking our leave."

"Don't you want to know where Abigail is now?"

"I'll deal with it myself, I'll rip her heart out, I'll eat it and then I'll burnt the damned body."

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Michaelis. That might just cost you something dear to you."

"I have nothing dear to me, so just go and do whatever it is you do while not near Minamoto."

"Funny... Did she even tell you that she's leaving next month?"

Sebastian paused in his steps, glaring down at the rotten roots he had stepped upon. "Leaving?" He uttered after a few moments of silence, letting the information soak in.

"Yes. When she's collected her paycheck next month, she'll be leaving to Germany to pursue and alchemist there, in hopes that he will teach her." _I think I'm starting to get a clearer picture of what you want, Michaelis... Sorry, but I am not about to give it to you._ "Well? What do you say? Either way, she's not going to be staying with you. She'll leave you, forever." He laughed. "You think she really cares? That little feline heard it earlier today. She only wants one thing in her life, Michaelis."

"Which is what, Matthew," Sebastian snarled, turning towards the other demon.

"She wants to kill every demon she encounters. Me, being the last one before she dies. If she... Somehow. Figured out you were a demon, what do you think she would do?"

Sebastian stood there, staring at Matthew with a stunned expression, all color draining from his face, his body growing numb and he falls to his knees, thinking over what Matthew just said. Asohi watched his friend, frowning lightly and walked over to Sebastian, patting him on the back.

"I wonder... Would love overcome anger? Or... Would it be the other way around, Michaelis?" He walked over to Sebastian, squatting down, tilting Sebastian's face up and leaned in close enough that Sebastian could feel the breath upon his face from Matthew's speech. "Are you willing to find out, Michaelis? I have seen many a strong demon fall before me, I didn't even have to raise a finger to assist Haricku and she took care of them easily. How well do you think you'd fair in a spare with her?"

"Shut up... I don't wish to answer you."

"Don't wish to? Or... Do you already know the answer? You can't win all the time, Michaelis. Welcome to the real life."

~Chapter 16, END~


	17. The Unfavorable Options

"Welcome to the real life, Michaelis," Matthew cackled, a cocky smirk taking up a portion of his face, leaning in closely to the demon butler.

"I already live in the real life as you call it, Matthew. I do not need to be reminded by the likes of you." Sebastian lifted his hand, planting it into the face of Matthew and pushed him away. "If the only thing you are going to to do it not make any sense at all, I will be taking my leave."

"Do tell, Michaelis. How will it look in front of your master and the Queen if you give in a report saying you finished everything, but then suddenly the killings started up again?"

"I'll reassure him it's a copy cat or another entity. I will not tell him the truth."

"But aren't you contracted to never lie?" Matthew let out a crooked smile, a smile that held mystery and secrets from Sebastian.

"How... How could you possibly know that?"

"I get around to knowing things, Mister Sebastian. I'm a very observant demon. A very impatient one. For ten years I bode my time to wait for Haricku's soul... I will not wait another ten."

"Care, I do not for your insatiable appetite for a human soul. Tell me what you know of Haricku, now."

"Impatient as well... Ahaha, very well."

"Sebastian...," whispered Asohi, leaning down to meet Sebastian's ear. "I don't trust this guy at all... He's giving off a seriously bad vibe..."

"I know, I will just listen to the story and then we'll leave, write the report, and then figure out what to do about Abigail again."

"All right... Please don't take long..." Asohi looked worriedly towards Sebastian, straightening up and moved behind a cross tombstone, crouching down in fear of Matthew.

Matthew noticed this and smirked, scoffing loudly to Asohi. "What a pathetic image for a demon to be afraid of another one."

"Leave him alone, Matthew. Asohi is my pet and I'd prefer it if you didn't cause him problems."

"Ooh, a bit protective, are we?" jested Matthew with a malicious sneer, walking to Asohi. "Hey, kid. Wanna see what would happen if I pulled those ears off your head?"

"NO! I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Asohi screamed, standing up and bolted away from the graveyard.

"There. He's gone now."

"That wasn't necessary, Matthew. I could have simply told him to leave."

"There's no fun in asking, dear Michaelis. Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the tomb stones.

"Thank you, but I will stand," Sebastian growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever... Suit yourself, dude. Now where was I..." he trailed off in thought, resting his body onto a gravestone, crossing one leg over the other.

"Tell me first about Haricku's parents."

"Ah, yes. What a fantastic story. Hmm... Let me begin _my_ story first. About a century ago, I was imprisoned into my Master's tome. He knew that I was trying to take his life early and so he banished me on a page... That tome was passed from son to son and eventually sold to the Undertaker. When Haricku's father bought it from him, I knew he'd show promise to let me out, and so I waited. But I was wrong. When his daughter, little Haricku, touched the book, I felt the great ripple of Astral flow from her body into the book. It excited me to such an extent I could barely contain myself and so I waited again until she made a foolish mistake and struck. Ten years ago her father was teaching her the properties of alchemy. The lesson went pretty well for a while, but then Haricku's father had to leave the room, her curiosity and greed for knowledge grew. Haricku grew impatient and wanted to actually transmute something so she snatched up the book and looked through it. When she did, I held her to the book. At that moment, her father came in trying to pull her off while little Haricku was screaming." Matthew stood up, suddenly appearing before Sebastian and touched his forehead with a single finger, the memories spilling into his mind with great speed. Images of Haricku crying, yelling for her parents, begging, and screaming filled his mind, the only sound entering was a rapid rushing noise. Matthew's voice carried over this, "After her mother and father were both in the room, I reaped their souls." An image of Haricku's mother's melted body against the cabinet sprung up in Sebastian's vision, causing the butler to gasp and take a step away.

"Get these images out of my mind, Matthew!" Sebastian screamed, trying to get his head straight, away from the horrific representations flashing before him.

"But why? It's more interesting to actually see it as it happened, right? Oh, let's not forget the father now." Another image popped up in Sebastian' view, this time of Haricku clutching her father's body while it lays on the lab's floor, tears soaking her blood stained face, the father's eyes glossed over, Haricku's mouth opened as though crying.

"Matthew! I said stop this at once!" Sebastian closed his eyes, but the memories burned into his vision and he could not get rid of them. An angry roar escaped from his throat and upon smelling Matthew, Sebastian thrust his hand out, grabbing Matthew's face and threw him to the side, breathing heavily, the images ceasing. "Bastard. Don't show me such revolting things again."

"I thought you wanted to lean more?" Matthew planted his hands into the ground, performing a handstand and lifted his head to smirk at Sebastian. "What's the matter, now? Afraid to delve deeper? It only gets worse you know."

"How could it possibl-"

"Because she tried to bring them back to life."

"She... She what?"

Matthew let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, putting his feet back to earth and stood up, straightening his attire somewhat and grinned. "You're seriously clueless! _How_ long have you known her and never bothered to ask anything about her life? You're a loser."

"It's not like I wanted to know before!" An angered Sebastian ripped out cutlery from within his suit, throwing them at Matthew, two knives sticking themselves into his chest. "I don't want to hear another word out of you unless it's useful!"

"Look, I already said she tried to revive them, right? She used two hundred people's souls to try to do so, found each to be a failure, she didn't give up though. You know, if you look on her right thigh, you'll be able to see tattoos that look like lightning. There is a mark for those cursed by death himself, who try to mess with the soul, with the life, with the very nature of the universe. The Shinigami have their job to do to eradicate these kinds of people. Wanna know _why_ she's going to Germany? Well, that's easy. She's trying to bring them back to life using an alchemist that might not even exist. So let's see, Mr. Michaelis... You don't have many options, do you?"

"I will find a way to make her stay by any and all costs."

"What if it concerns the well being of your own little master?" Matthew pointed out, grinning widely as though hiding something. "What if it came down to the very life of Ciel Phantomhive and Haricku Minamoto? What would you choose?"

"I will choose when and _if _that time comes," came the icy reply of the butler, who was slowly losing his patience.

"All right, I'll grant you that. After all, it's only my "what if" game right now. However, I do plan to make the game as real as possible. Can you keep up with it?" _And you've been demoted to pawn._

"I will prepare myself against any and all attacks you throw at me, Matthew. If you even think about endangering the occupants of the household, I will deal with you myself! I am Sebastian Michaelis, one hell of a demon. I implore you to simply wait out your sentence of being stuck with Haricku, suck it up, and pursue a happier side of things."

"Inspiring speech, yet I can't help but wonder... Are you simply lusting after Haricku, or are you in love?" Matthew laughed loudly, the voice echoing amongst the vacant gravestones. "Well, Michaelis? What is it?"

"I don't see what gives you the right to ask me questions I don't want to answer," Sebastian snapped back nastily, going into an offensive posture.

"Aw, did I hit a soft spot? Who knew someone of _your_ caliber would stoop so low to a mere human."

"Shut up, Matthew."

"A little human girl.~ Aren't you like a million years old? Does this make you a pedophile?"

"Matthew, I am warning you-"

"Mister Sebastian Michaelis! The renowned scary demon has fallen for the looks of a mortal human girl! Ahahaaahaaa! It sounds like a fairy tale!"

"MATTHEW!" roared Sebastian angrily, his demonic energy sparking around his body as he rushed at Matthew, fist held him lined with sparkling, silver knives.

"Oops, I guess I went a bit too far.~" Matthew side stepped out of the way of the fist, grabbing Sebastian's wrist and yanked it upwards, bending it behind Sebastian's back and pulled on it until a pop could be heard. "Want me to rip the entirety of your right arm off? I wonder how long it would be until you regrew it? Ahaha, what would the humans say to it? Wouldn't it just give off the fact that you are a demon to Haricku? You're pretty good at keeping a low profile, though. The more you keep her, the longer you're going to end up being found out. Who knows, I might just end up telling her myself." Matthew let go of Sebastian's wrist, throwing another playing card, a Joker, at Sebastian's kneeling body while a cocky grin filled his face.

"I expect you here, at the address marked on the card very soon. Don't disappoint me by bailing out, 'kay?"

Sebastian only let the words and realizations cloud his mind, taunting his thoughts, his breathing becoming shallower, his emotions becoming angrier trying to figure out a way out.

_Haricku seriously wouldn't kill me if she found out I was a demon, right? I mean, I've prepared every detail to get her to fall for me even harder, however do I even have emotions back? Honestly, I wasn't expecting this from me. I thought I was stronger. I thought I blocked out my love long ago... Why __now? Of all times, of all places, of all people in this great world? Why... Why a human... Their life span is so miniscule compared to a demon's._

"Thinking miserable thoughts, Michaelis? It shows in your face you know, you look at least a thousand years older than you really are," Matthew mocked Sebastian contemptuously, starting to circle around the demon kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong? Can't you stand up to your fears? Are you going to get buffeted by them over and over? You really are a fool. A pathetic, lonely, insignificant fool, head over heels for someone that hates his very race. I'll be watching this little scenario closely, Michaelis.~ Make it interesting. I'm everywhere at any time, observing your every move."

"Shut up..." Sebastian repeated, feeling more powerless every time Matthew stated something. "You have no right to-"

Another round of loud, uproarious laughter filled the silent, unforgiving night, which Asohi could hear from down the lane, taking cover behind a large rock.

"Well, Michaelis, do you accept my offer now? Would you rather bear the pain of you dying? Or her? At least when she's dead you can post the little body up somewhere by putting her through taxidermy," sneered Matthew, circling around Sebastian continuously, watching his reactions carefully.

"How vulgar... I'd never choose to stuff her."

"You would, just maybe not with what they use."

"I've had enough of you. Get lost."

"Already sick of me? I have the tendency to do that."

"I MEAN IT! LEAVE, MY PATIENCE WITH YOU IS WEARING THING!" thundered Sebastian. With absolute fury, he raised a fist and smashed it into the ground, breaking apart the earth in a crooked line towards Matthew before splitting into a hole under him, the rocks falling away while others shot out from the line from the force.

"Ohho!" Matthew jumped backwards, staring at the hole. "You're really getting steamed!"

"If you aren't going to provide better information, I'll kill you right here."

"Fine, fine. Bottom line, Haricku killed hundreds trying to revive her parents, she failed utterly, is cursed by death, she hates demons, wants to kill each and every one she meets, you're on her list whether she realizes it or not, and... Oh, yes. Next month we leave for Germany. My offer to help me still stands and will always be open for you, Mister Michaelis. However, my question to you is, will you even help her through this ordeal? Or will you just turn away and leave her to rot in her past?"

A trickle of suspicion arose in Sebastian's mind and he lifted his gaze to Matthew, narrowing his eyes threateningly. "You wouldn't happen to... Have a part in what's happening, would you?" His voice was hollow, exactly how his chest and heart was feeling.

"Huh? _Me?_ How absurd, how ridiculous, how preposterous! You dare accuse me of putting my master through pain? I am her demon!"

"And you want to kill her."

"Don't act like a saint, you want your master gone just as bad."

This silenced Sebastian, due the statement being true. He _did_ wish Ciel was able to cope with his own past and move on with revenge, allowing Sebastian to harvest the soul, so, even though he regretted it, he had to agree with Matthew on this.

"I am compromised on how to reply... So I will hold my tongue on this matter," Sebastian mumbled, bowing his head until his forehead touched the ground and he closed his eyes tightly.

"That's okay, I already know the answer that is so easy to read by your expressions. I never knew you'd be so easy to break down. I'll be sure to tell Haricku when we're in Germany. For now, I must take my leave. People to kill, nobles to rob, places to burn, you know, a demon's regular duty. Oh wait, you're a demon butler, hence you don't get to enjoy those casualties." Matthew laughed at his own taunt, moving to the undertaker's shack and molding in with the wooden form. "Good-bye for now, Michaelis. I'll see you in one week at the address.~"

Matthew's voice receded to be heard after a few moments and Sebastian collapsed onto the ground, rolling to his back and stared at the cloudy night sky, not a star to be seen. His chest felt heavy and empty, his head felt numb and over worked, his body felt lazy, and his heart was burdened. Why, he could not figure out.

_Damn that Matthew... How awkward of someone of my stature to be put through trials such as this... I'm more clever than that wretched demon. I won't allow Haricku to leave the manor, I will do anything._

Asohi sensed the disappearance of Matthew's scent and he instantly bolted back to the graveyard, gazing upon the empty lot until his eyes rested on Sebastian's laying body.

"Sebastian?..." Asohi whined worriedly towards his friend.

"What," Sebastian said flatly.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Horrible."

"Meaning?"

"It went horrible? That's that."

"Sebastian, you aren't sounding very happy-"

"When am I ever?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Let's just go home..."

"But, Sebastian-"

"I said, let's go home."

"Oh, okay..." answered Asohi with a dejected expression, looking down towards the dead grass under his glossy new boots, having no idea how to lift Sebastian's spirits.

Sebastian stood with a sigh, brushing himself off and instantly disappeared to advance towards the manor, Asohi close behind his trail, both deep in thought.

The manor was dark when they arrived home, so Sebastian crept upstairs to his own room as quietly as possible to get started on the "Devini" reports while Asohi was curled up on his lap in his cat form, Sebastian absentmindedly stroking his back from his ears down to his tail. Sometime during the late hours of the night, he fell asleep leaning against the headboard of his bed, his head drooped forward and the reports finished beside him.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's voice pounded the butler's eardrums and he jerked awake, rubbing his face and looked around his room.

"Huh?..." He murmured quietly. "Master?"

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

_Crap... What time is it!?_ Sebastian ripped out the pocket watch from his coat, clicking it open and cursed under his breath, pushing Asohi off his lap, (With much contempt from the latter) and quickly threw on a fresh, new suit, fixing his hair with a couple of swipes with the comb, washed his face hurriedly and pulled on new gloves, rushing to Ciel's room and slammed open the door. "What is it, Master?!"

"You're late," said a disgruntled Ciel, still in his night wear, arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't have my tea, you're two hours late to wake me up, I have no food, and- …. And your pants are on backwards. You look worse than crap, what did you do?"

"My-...Pants?" Sebastian looked down and cursed at himself as his pants were, indeed, on backwards, the zipper at the back. "I... I was in a rush... I over slept-"

"Over-slept? You're a bloody demon, you don't need any sleep. What were you doing." It wasn't a question that Ciel implied, it was a demand.

"I did over sleep, Master. I was up last night working on the reports..."

"Where are they then?"

"In my room."

"Give them to me when I am ready for breakfast. I am starving, hurry up and dress me."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian mumbled, walking over to Ciel and took off the nightshirt, putting it away to be washed and walked to the closet, pulling out one of Ciel's usual blue outfits, kneeling in front of his master and began to dress him. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want cucumber sandwiches with a cheese on the top side, a hard boiled egg, some yogurt, spring berries, Earl Grey Tea, and a cold glass of milk."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian finished dressing Ciel, pulling the bow with irritation, causing him to tighten it too much, Ciel letting out a yelp, smacking Sebastian across the face.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian held his face to the right, being slapped on the left cheek.

"Imbecile! What is wrong with you!?" Ciel tugged at the bow, loosening it and gasped for breath before continuing, "You almost choked me to death! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I'm sorry, master... I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention."

"You are supposed to protect me, not endanger me! Be more careful! Put my eye-patch on and get started on breakfast."

"I will, my lord..." Sebastian stood, taking the eye-patch from its place holder and laced it over Ciel's eye. He bowed lowly with a sullen expression and retreated to the kitchen to prepare the food, but was shocked to see Haricku already working at the stove. "Haricku?... What are you doing?"

"Good morning, Sebastian!" she smiled happily, sliding a cup of coffee in front of the butler and put down a silver tray of eggs, light and fluffy, stuffed between two slices of bread, sausage links circled around the sandwich, a bowl filled with raspberries, blue berries, and sliced strawberries placed beside it along with tea biscuits. "Did I do a good job, or... Did I fail?" she asked, looking hesitantly at Sebastian.

The butler looked over the food with wide eyes, pleased with the work, then took a long sip of the coffee, thankful for the strong brew. "No... You did a splendid job." He let out a smile, "Let's serve it to the master."

"Sebastian..."

"What is it, Haricku?"

"I... Have to ask something," said she, leaning against the counter and observed Sebastian up and down. "Are you feeling all right? You don't look particularly happy or well. Is something troubling you?"

"I'm just tired...," he mumbled lowly, taking the plates and walked out into the dining room, putting down the plates of food, going back to get the drinks of milk, then began preparing the tea.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Haricku, walking beside Sebastian and put a hand to his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze to try and reassure him.

"Actually... Could you do me one favor?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to!"

"Would you mind taking a walk with me after Ciel's done with his breakfast?"

"A- A walk?"

"Yes... I am feeling mentally conflicted with a few things and I would like to take a walk, but I'd hate to go alone... Could you please accompany me?"_ What am I even saying to her? What would we talk about on the walk?... Why did I even ask?_ Sebastian groaned quietly, closing his eyes at his own stupidity.

"Of course, Sebastian, I'd love to.~ What's troubling you?"

"Well..." _I can't tell her at all that I know of Matthew or any of her plans... I just have to subtly stick the idea of staying here into her mind. Oh, this is so much trouble...I hope it's worth it. Maybe I can play onto her feelings, she usually feels bad for sob stories._ "It's just the servants, the master, that pathetic thing you call Pluto, and other miserable inferior mistakes I have made. Speaking of which, I need to get the Master's report in to him for breakfast..." He picked up the beverages, heading out and stopped at the table, putting down the drinks as Ciel already seats himself. "Just a moment, master. I must get the reports..."

"Hurry it up, I don't have all day," Ciel snapped.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian quickly made his way to his room, snatching up the report, smoothing them out and placed them into a folder, heading back to Ciel and placed the ten page report down including pictures that were provided by Matthew. _He at least proved to be of some use..._

The earl quickly flipped through the report, skimming the titles and sentences. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, sir," agreed Sebastian.

"I suppose this will do, for now. I can't wait to shove it back into those arrogant fool's face for even thinking I didn't do my work properly! I am not a commoner, I am Ciel Phantomhive." He stated assertively.

"Yes, you are, my lord." recited Sebastian.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I am not."

"Tch... Whatever. Get lost from my sights," Ciel replied haughtily at his butler, picking up his fork and knife, then stared at the breakfast. "Sebastian... This is not what I wanted."

"I know, sir, I am sorry, but Haricku beat me to cooking the food."

"Really? She's starting to become better than you at your job," leered Ciel.

"Perhaps, sir... I'll take my leave now." Without another word or waiting for a reply, Sebastian walked outside to the gardens where Haricku was already waiting for him.

The maid had her hands clasped behind her back gazing up at the light drizzle that started to rain down, smiling for no particular reason. A gentle wind blew her hair behind her and she inhaled the sweet scent of rain deeply, enjoying it thoroughly and held her arms out to the side, turning in a circle slowly while Sebastian watched her for a few moments. He grinned at her silly action and jogged over, taking one of her outstretched hands and circled around her. This startled her and she opened her peacefully closed eyes, staring at Sebastian and blushed with embarrassment, stopping at once.

"I'm-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... I just like the rain and-" Before she could finish, Sebastian swept her around in a tight circle, pulling her body to his and began to waltz around the quiet, destitute garden, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's okay. I like the rain too. A dance is the perfect start to a walk, it stretches the legs." He continued onwards around the garden, sweeping around elegantly with a blushing Haricku in his arms. After a few minutes of blissful dancing, he stopped and took a bow.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Haricku. I just found the moment fitting of a dance, I hope you didn't mind."

"N-Not at all! I-I enjoyed it... Thank you, Sebastian, it was a lovely gesture!" She gave him a small curtsy of gratitude, staring off into the distance to not meet eye contact with Sebastian. "Sh-Shall we go on the uh... You know. Walk?"

"Yes, let's go." He held out his arm for Haricku, who took hold of it carefully and strode off into the woods. "Tell me, Haricku."

"Tell you what?"

"What is it you want to do later in life?" _This isn't a question that would raise suspicion, right?_

"Well... I thought I'd move to Germany in maybe a month or so..." _But I really don't want to leave. I've made so many friends and connections, I think I might be too heartbroken to even go._

Sebastian's stomach flipped at those words and he mustered his strength to not let out a large sigh. "I... I see. But why Germany? Why not, let's say... France?"

"There's... Certain things I have to do in Germany first, before I can go anywhere else."

"Is there any way to dishearten you into staying? The master has grown fond of you, Pluto enjoys your company, Bard likes you, Finny likes you, Tanaka likes you, Snake likes you, Mey-Rin … Well... I can't say much for her. But you do your work on time efficiently and smoothly." He nodded slowly a few times. "That's a very good quality for the maid."

A stunned look over took Haricku's face and she swallowed, trying to find words to say, eventually settling with, "Thank you, Sebastian... Those are very kind thoughts that I have not heard come from you until recently... Except... I am curious what _you_ think of me, though?" _Oh crap... Did I seriously just ask something that embarrassing right now!? I want to crawl into a fox hole and never __come out!_

"That's a tough question... I'll have to think about that for a while. I suppose I'll start with: I enjoy you being around, there's a certain... Flair around you that makes you pleasant to be near. Your intelligence astounds me, your beauty is on the better side and your work ethic is more than perfection. Was that satisfactory?"

Again, Haricku was astounded at the words, becoming even redder as she placed one hand upon her cheek, feeling them to be hot even though a cold rain was pouring down.

"Y-Yes...," she replied after a few moments of letting the words soak in. "I... Never knew you thought such things of me."

"You should consider it an honor, I don't do it much."

"I will indeed, then."

"Cheers.~ Now, is there anywhere you'd like to go on the walk?"

"You're the one that wanted to go, feel free to head wherever you want, I don't mind."

"Part of going on a walk with someone is knowing what they want as well."

_Sounds more like a relationship..._ Haricku shook her head, giving Sebastian a large smile. "I'm fine with anything, really. You can... Go around the house for all I care.~" _It's just nice spending time with you for once, without getting yelled at..._

"Still thinking of going to Germany?" _Tell me my flattery is at least getting me somewhere._

"I'm... I'm afraid so. There's... A really important matter that needs tending to in Germany and I can't leave it be."

_No luck for that... I'll just have to try harder._ "What if I wanted you to stay? Would I have to beg?" _Not a chance on begging, but planting the seed for it might work._

"Sorry, Sebastian... But my mind is set on what I want," sighed Haricku, a downcast expression spreading over her face.

_You are supposed to want me, dammit! I am Sebastian Michaelis!_ "Mmm. I see... If there is any way I can convince you otherwise, let me know. It'd be awfully boring without you around the manor after you leave."

"You just don't want to have to take care of servants that are... How did you put it? "Useless"? "Unskillful"? Or maybe you'd just miss me to have a person to pick on.~"

Sebastian chuckled as he smiled slightly, "I can't deny picking on you was a hobby, but I only did because you took it better than the others. You're tougher than they are, that's what I liked. With them... It's just like trying to scare porridge."

"I think even porridge would be terrified of you if it saw the angriest face you could manage."

"The porridge would be petrified then.~" _Wish I could do the same to that blasted Matthew. _"Are you enjoying yourself? The rain isn't coming down too hard on you, is it?" He gazed up towards the thicket of trees overhead the rain finding escape holes to penetrate through, splattering onto the maid and butler below.

"No, the rain is fine! I love it how it is," she said, looking up as well to push her sodden bangs out of her eyes. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I am. I just can't have you fainting on me."

"Why? Am I _that_ heavy to carry?!" protested she.

"No! I wasn't saying that at all! I was just... Saying it'd be a shame if you passed out when we're on such... A grand walk," stated he.

"Oh, well... I suppose that would make sense," Haricku said with a giggle, casting a careful eye over the woods when she felt a stabbing pain in her chest and her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, putting a hand to her chest tightly. _Matthew... Why are you near!? And why does the contract hurt so much this time?_

"Haricku? What happened, is everything okay?" Sebastian said worriedly, kneeling on one knee next to Haricku, putting one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder. "Do you want to go back?" _It's Matthew, isn't it? I can smell that bloke close by._

"No, no! I'm...I'm fine, really. I'm just having some chest pains... Nothing I can't handle, Sebastian..." A pained whine escaped her and she leaned more down to the ground, pushing deeply against the burning contract.

"It's not a heart attack, is it?"

"No! It's nothing like a heart attack... Maybe it's just the cold air reacting badly to... My warm body? I must not be used to it..."

"Let's get you back ho-"

"Sebastian, really, I'm fine!" Another whine came from Haricku and she pressed a hand to her eyes forcefully. "I wouldn't want to spoil your walk..."

"It's fine, I feel a lot better now, even if it was a petite walk. Let's get you home and attend to you." _Matthew, that was a cheap trick, I was enjoying myself until you have to screw up everything._

Matthew was watching from the top of the trees, blending into the trunk, branches, and leaves, grinning from ear to ear. _I suppose their little date was ruined, huh? Don't worry you two, I'll make it up to both of ya soon... Really. Soon. Be seeing you soon, Minamoto, Michaelis. Have fun while you can._

The rain started to pour even harder when Sebastian helped Haricku up into his arms, carrying her back into the manor again. The sun was nowhere to be found as the dark gray clouds held it back as best they could, throwing the garden, the mansion, the grounds, and the woods into a cold darkness. Small puddles have already accumulated along the ground and Finny, along with Pluto, were splashing in these, giggling and laughing, having a ball. That is, until Pluto decided to double down and roll in the mud, then proceeded to run to the manor, shaking his whole body off to clean himself. Unfortunately, Sebastian noticed this right away before actually entering the estate, and stopped at the front steps, glaring at Pluto.

"How repulsive... Finny, Pluto!" Sebastian yelled, walking over, Haricku clutched tightly to him, the pain receding.

"Mister Sebastian!" Finny happily exclaimed, sodden to the bone and ran over, holding onto his hat. "How- … Haricku?"

Haricku waved at Finny and tried to climb down out of Sebastian's arms, but he tightened the grip under her knees and her shoulders, which make Haricku a bit uneasy.

"Hello, Finny," she said instead of protesting to Sebastian, and smiled at him, then glanced to Pluto. "Finny..."

"Pluto's okay!" He knew that Sebastian would get mad at him for Pluto's behavior, so he tried to to cover it. "I'll clean it! I got it under control, don't worry!" Finny could tell Sebastian was furious with him and he began shuddering the stare, letting out a small whimper. "I'll clean up the side of the wall really quickly, Mister Sebastian... Please don't get angry with me or Pluto..."

"Finnian," Sebastian started, a hint of fury and anger in his tone. "You have one hour to clean up this mess or I will use your furry little head to clean it. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Sebastian?" asked Haricku, "Do you mind if I help Finny? I can finish it in a shorter amount of time."

"R-Really?!~ You'd help me, Haricku!?" Finny's face light up into a smile, clasping his hands together. "That'd be super great! I'd really love the help!"

"Are you sure, Haricku? Your chest pains won't handicap you?" Sebastian asked apprehensively.

"I see no harm in helping Finny wash off the wall."

"All right... I'll come back and check up on you soon. I need to see if Master is doing his studies or not, so I'll take my leave." Sebastian put Haricku down tenderly and treating her as though fragile, took a bow, and walked into the manor to assist his master.

"Wow, Haricku! Mister Sebastian was carrying you! Is something going on between you and him?" inquired Finny curiously.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?! Nothing is going on at all! We just took a walk together and then I had some chest pains so he helped me back... It's nothing!"

Finny's eyes grew to almost the size of dinner plates and his mouth plopped open. "You two went on a walk!? _Together?!_"

"Is... It that hard to comprehend?"

"No! It's just we- ...I! Never even would guess you two would be such good friends..."

"Friends is a tad of an overstatement... Just... Really close companions?"

"Uwaa! Is that for real!? I'm so glad you two are getting along better!"

"I... I wouldn't really call it getting along," Haricku laughed nervously. "It's more... We... Uhm.. Understand? Eachother..."

"Either way, I'm glad he's not yelling at you anymore!"

"Hey, Finny."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go inside and search for borax soap to clean the wall with?" suggested Haricku, smiling at the gardener.

"Borax soap? What's that?"

"It's a mineral soap, please go ask Mey-Rin where it is."

"Yes, ma'am!" Finny saluted happily, running inside, being careful to wipe his boots before doing so. While he was gone, Haricku peeled the skin on the back of her hand to free the tattoo under it, stretching her fingers a bit and walked to a group of puddles, wiping her palm over them in the air. The water from each little pool rose into the air like ropes, dancing to and fro with the wind, around Haricku, up into the air and circled around the ground. The steadily increasing rain made the strings of water bigger and bigger, and Haricku lifted these higher and higher into the air, turning to the mud soaked wall.

"All right... Let's wash this thing clean before Finny gets back. Let's see... What spell should I use?" Haricku paused, putting a hand to her mouth to think and then grins. "Maybe a water pressure spell would work... I can just use the rain and puddles around me to do it. It shouldn't be that hard anyway."

She bent down to the ground, poking another pentagram of the symbol for water: Two wavy lines under a star inside a circle. When she stood, she closed her eyes and chanted, "_Rivers of controlled water, falling and relentlessly moving around the earth, cascade and send out the energy through this outlet." _Haricku chanted this twice, holding her palms in front of her face, aimed for the mud.

"Good-bye, mud!" she said optimistically, closing one eye for a better aim.

The water ropes swirled together to form a single being of water, collecting into a cylindrical shape above the caster and blasted its way into the wall, continuously flowing against the mud like a high powered hose, Haricku concentrating all her energy onto the spots on the wall as it clears.

In an upstairs room, standing at the window, Sebastian was watching with amazement at the act before him, staring as the water soaked the side of the manor, clearing away the mud almost instantly.

_"What!?"_ Sebastian hissed, scrambling to the window and peeked out for a better view, letting out a small gasp.

He stood where he was, holding music sheets for Ciel's lesson, looking down at Haricku curiously, then the side of the building, making sure to not blow his cover to her. Once she was finished and happy with the work, Haricku waved her hands up and down, running them over her face to wipe away the rain. She glanced over the wall, inspecting for any traces of the mud again before walking back inside to dry off, leaving Sebastian to wonder about the power he just witnessed.

_Amazing... Absolutely astounding... If I harnessed her power, I could cut my work in half, and maybe even get rid of these lousy, good for nothing servants. Her power is certainly frightfully beautiful... The right question at the right time has to present itself. Or maybe... I can just recreate the setting where she needs to save someone and she has no other choice but to use the power... Then! I __can ask her freely about it! Now... To get back to my planning and my game that I have fallen so far back in..._ Sebastian grinned at his devious plot, chuckling at himself and began Ciel's violin lesson for the day, must to his own discontent and his master's, the sounds of discorded notes carrying through the manor.

~Chapter 17, END.~


	18. The Desperate and Unrequited Love

The quiet demeanor of the manor had soon been occupied with the disastrous sounds of Ciel's pitiful violin performing, drafting downstairs to the lobby, the kitchen, the dens, the other rooms and even penetrated outside, where Pluto put his muddy paws over his ears to try to silence it out. The other occupants of the household tried their best to ignore the distracting and mind-crippling "music", but not to much success. Even Sebastian placed one hand against his face, having a pained look as a headache was soon brewing inside his skull, the screeching notes of the violin pounding his ear drums, waving the conductor stick gently in one hand. Ciel continued to play, not paying attention to the butler's look of anguish or his own horrid playing.

"M-Master..." Sebastian stuttered, flaring the stick quickly back and forth to indicate Ciel to stop playing, "Why don't you take a break?"

"A break?" reiterated Ciel, taking a pause in his pose, the bow still placed against the strings of the violin. "I've only just started, though."

"Yes, well... How about a snack and then you can get started on your Latin?"

"I've waited two days for you to have time to help with my violin practices and I _will_ do as such."

"Perhaps two days was too much time for you. Your skill has drastically dropped-"

"Well, whose fault is that!?" Ciel snapped angrily at Sebastian, removing the bow and lowered the violin, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to hit his demon with both.

"Yours. You should have been practicing with or without my help."

"Whatever!" Ciel slammed the violin onto his desk, throwing the bow next to it and slumped into an armless chair, crossing his arms and legs. "You've been off with the maid and I've rarely been seeing you! … Speaking of Haricku. Have you seen or heard anything suspicious of Minamoto yet?"

"Nay, sir. She hasn't posed a threat yet. However, she will be leaving next month for Germany, so I highly doubt that-"

"What? Germany? What in the hell for?"

"Master, it's not nice to interrupt..."

"I don't frankly care, Sebastian, I am your master and I will do what I please! Why is she going to Germany?" insisted Ciel, staring attentively at Sebastian.

"Apparently, she has business to attend to there," replied Sebastian smoothly.

"You've asked her?"

"Indeed. I am trying to earn her trust for you, my master. Haricku seems a lot more at ease with me now," Sebastian stated proudly, beginning to pour tea into a delicate white tea cup for Ciel.

Ciel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his gazed fixed to the red carpet on the floor. "You say she trusts you, huh?" A devious smirk crossed his lips as he looked towards his butler. "Sebastian, I have an order for you."

"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian asked hesitantly, sensing a rather wicked tone to Ciel's voice.

"I want you to court Minamoto."

"W-What?!" exclaimed the butler, turning to Ciel so quickly that he dropped the tea cup and plate to the floor with a shatter, and Sebastian widened his eyes at Ciel, adjusting his glasses up, feeling his face grow hot. Dammit_, I hope I am not turning red! What the hell are you thinking, Ciel Phantomhive!? _He quickly got to work mopping the tea on the floor with a cloth, keeping his face down low. "I mean... What would make you bestow upon me that order?"

"You already said she trusts you. This would be simple, no? Couples usually have a relationship built upon trust and commitment. They tend to... Open up more to one another as opposed to being single or "just friends," don't you agree? Therefore by concluding this, Haricku might feel more of an attachment to you and she'll open her plans up."

"But... My, lord... What is the reason for this?" Sebastian finished cleaning up and now was picking up the remains of the broken tea cup from the floor with swiftness.

"I don't like secrets being kept from me in my household. I have some bad connections in Germany so I want to make sure she's not selling out any secrets or ideas of mine. I want you to figure out every motive of hers before she leaves, Sebastian. If anything is amiss or would otherwise make you suspect Minamoto, do not, I repeat, _do not let her leave._ Understood? That's an order I an entitling upon you as of right now," glared Ciel, narrowing his eyes as dangerously as a thirteen year old boy could muster.

_The brat's gone mental... That's all there is to it, it is the most sensible.._ "Of course, my lord. I shall see to it right away so you need not worry over such a trifle thing." Sebastian gave a long, low bow to Ciel before pouring another cup of tea, handing it to his master with a shaky hand.

"Sebastian... Is anything the matter?" Ciel inquired, observing the rippling on the tea's surface.

"No... I'm just still a little tired."

"I never thought you'd be tired. I thought demons don't need sleep?" Ciel took the tea cup, raising it to his lips and sipped it carefully, closing his eyes.

"Just because we don't sleep doesn't mean our bodies don't get tired. It's better than a Shinigami at least... When they sleep, everything inside of them stops."

"It'd be an amusing thing to see and make a joke of..."

"What a strange joke that would be. Grell probably pulled it a few times already. At any rate... Do you need anything else, or will that be all for now, Master?"

"Did you send a request of notice to Grey and Phipps? I need to speak with them as quickly as possible."

"Yes, I have. They should be here within the hour."

"Good, have the manor tidied up a bit and- … Hold on!" Ciel opened his eyes, staring at Sebastian with a stern expression. "Near lunchtime!? I don't want to feed them!"

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, you were the one, master, that desired them to be early to hand in the report and... What is it you said? To rub it in their faces?"

"Shut up... I know what I said. But Grey always eats everything, I wasn't expecting you to bring them in near lunch," grumbled Ciel, lowering in his seat slightly with a pout.

"I shall prepare extra food for Master Grey, don't worry. I would have sent in the request at around seven, except I was late this morning so was unable to send it in earlier... Please do not take long for the meeting, don't forget you have the banquet tonight with your business associates that you must prepare for."

"I know... I can't have forgotten. What will we be having tonight?"

"I have yet to think of a menu. Bardroy destroyed the meat I was going to use tonight therefore I had to go out earlier and get different seasoned meats... Would beef wellington be sufficient enough?"

"If you add a little flair and make it better than it usually is, yes."

"What of a side dish? Do you want anything you had in mind?"

"Whatever is laying around or otherwise delectable. Knowing you, you can do perfectly fine on that account. Now then, I will go off and prepare the reports and a speech for Grey and Phipps... In the meantime, get started on the lunch, dinner, the preparations, entertainment, decorations and Minamoto. Don't disappoint me, Sebastian. You know I hate being so."

"Yes, my lord... I will see to it quickly." _Swamped again with bushels of work... Do my duties ever come to an end? Forget the meal plans, those are a cinch, but I haven't the foggiest on how to approach Haricku either... Maybe Bard would have some information, or perhaps Snake? Either way, I need to make myself perfectly feasible for Haricku, I can't afford any mistakes on this matter._

The butler watched Ciel exit the study room and out of sight, then let out a long sigh, running a hand through his silky black hair and gazed out the window at the forever darkening sky.

_Not once has it been sunny this past week. Sure, there have been a few rays that had broken through the barrier, but alas, the sun is always contained. I like it this way. Now, whatever shall I do about Haricku? It's not like I can go up to her and ask her to court me... It might just be enough to give her a heart attack. First thing's first: A trip to the servants for ideas._

He quickly raced downstairs, taking off his glasses, putting them away into a breast pocket and searched for Mey-Rin. When he had found her dusting off Ciel's trophies in an upstairs room, he cleared his throat loudly, put on the biggest smile he had and strutted to the other maid stopping beside her and chuckled.

"Hello, Mey-Rin," sung Sebastian happily. "I... Have a rather strange request from you... I hope you don't mind..."

"Mi-Mister Sebastian!? A... A request?! From me?! Oh no, I'd be honored to h-help you with anything!" Mey-Rin perked up with a small squeal, her glasses steaming over with thrill, her mind racing of what Sebastian could possibly want from her. _Maybe he wants to take me somewhere romantic? Oh, that'd be so lovely! Yes, Sebastian!~ A million, billion, trillion times yes!_

"What's... Haricku's favorite color, dessert, cheese, place to stay? What's her favorite animal, favorite season, weather, cloud shape, favorite clothes, favorite hairstyle? How does she like her eggs, truthfully? Does she like hot cereal? How about cheese or dessert? … Oh. I asked that already. What about sports? Does she partake in any of those? How about favorite time of the day? Is her hair naturally black? Are her eyes naturally green? Does she like rain or sunshine? Sleet or snow? Hot or cold? What about an alcoholic beverage? Is she interested in any of those?" Sebastian was reciting this all to Mey-Rin rather quickly, the latter becoming confused and baffled trying to keep up with the pace the butler was progressing at.

"I- .. Well. … I- Uhm... Mis-Mister Sebastian? What's the meaning of asking all these questions about Haricku?...," Mey-Rin stammered, poking the tips of her fingers together with a heart-broken tone. _Nothing about me!? How rude_, _I'm interesting too!_

"I will be asking her to court me sometime soon and I'd like to know much about her as I can. That way, I won't be asking or saying anything stupid to her to make Haricku hate me."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE GOING TO- … YOU WANT TO-?!"

"Court Haricku? Indeed."

"Wh-Why!?" A stunned look overtook Mey-Rin's face. Or at least the part that wasn't taken up by the large circular glasses on her face. "You could do so much better than her!"

"My heart is set on Haricku." _I really don't want to believe that. I won't, because it's not true __and nothing will convince me otherwise. So, why do I feel happy about this arrangement and yet nervous?! Damn butterflies... It feels like there are a million buzzing and flying around in my stomach._

"W-...Oh, okay... Well... I'm not sure about most of those... Haricku never really opened up to others... She stuck mostly to herself... You could try asking her?" Suggested Mey-Rin with a small shrug.

"I was rather hoping to put more of a surprise on for her... I suppose I_ could_ ask her... Unless... Another capable little maid wanted to do some snooping for me? I know only _much_ too well know it's the servants' signature trademark, after all." Sebastian was leaning close to Mey-Rin, a large smirk spilling onto his face, staring into her glasses, looking at his own red-eyed reflection inside of them.

"I-..I-..." Mey-Rin, overcome with emotion and embarrassment, stumbled back into the trophy cabinet, tumbling them all down towards her. Quick as a whip, Sebastian flashed his hands and arms around, catching every heavy metal trophy and put them back into place, shutting the doors once more.

"I can count on you, right, Mey-Rin? Of course I can.~ Thank you.~" Sebastian turned on his heel, grinning wider at himself.

"W-wait! I never- … Agreed... Ooh~ But being that close to Sebastian was amazing! It gave me different shivers~!..." Mey-Rin suddenly stamped her foot in anger. "Damn that Haricku! How could she possibly swoop in and steal Sebastian from me like that!? I've been here longer, much longer! I should have first call on him! So then, how do I tear them apart?..."

A soft tapping on the trophy-room window made Mey-Rin look over to it, and spread the shutters wide open. There, perched carefully on the outside of the windowsill, stood Matthew, grinning from ear to ear at the maid happily.

"E-Excuse me, who are you!?" exclaimed Mey-Rin in shock, glancing at Matthew up and down. _He looks similar to Sebastian... But his eyes are pitch black and he has much longer hair... Is he from one of the Asian countries?_

Matthew jumped off the sill into the romo, adjusted his clothes and took a deep bow. "I'm here to help you, my dear lady. I couldn't help but overhear the situation from before, and thought, "This lovely young lady is in love... And yet, it is unrequited. Why must the beautiful ones always be turned down?!"... And so. Here I am to assist you," Matthew said slowly, being sure to pronounce every word, every letter with utmost care, letting it sink into Mey-Rin. He walked to the maid and stopped in front of her, bowing lowly, then lifted his head and took Mey-Rin's hand, placing a soft kiss upon the back of it, then raised his gaze up towards her eyes, keeping it fixed with one another. Matthew stood up straight and let out a smile, chuckling slowly. "So, what do you wish of me?"

"I-I- … I don't think you are supposed to be in here! If Master Ciel-"

"Mister Phantomhive won't figure out anything of my presence, my dear." Matthew's gentle and alluring voice captured Mey-Rin, making her body sway back and forth as her face turned red from the flattery Matthew was bestowing upon her.

"W-What did you have in mind for helping me?..." Mey-Rin stammered with hesitance in her voice, inspecting Matthew up and down carefully, trying to determine if she should trust him at all.

"What did I have in mind? Well, I am not sure, really. How about you? Do you have you want me to help you with? I could try and do anything for you, miss." Matthew sneered mocking at Mey-Rin, who took no notice.

"I-I … I just want her and Sebastian to be departed from one another! I don't like their relationship at all... It's not fair to me, I was here longer! He's supposed to be with me!" Mey-Rin started yelling out her inner thoughts, unable to control them, completely absorbed by Matthew's capturing charm, thus establishing a false sense of security. "I've liked Sebastian longer, too... Why does he like her more!? I don't understand this one bit, it's driving me crazy!" Her emotions got the better of her and she was quick at getting angry at herself, Haricku, and Sebastian, having kept everything to herself for so long and had no one to release the pent-up distress.

"It irritates me!" continued Mey-Rin, now storming back and forth across the room, crossing her arms over her chest and grumbled to herself a few times in a hushed voice. "She doesn't even LOOK pretty!"

"Perhaps it's just her chest that Sebastian is attracted to?" Matthew interjected his thought through her rant, taking a seat on a desk and crossed one leg over the other, clasped his hands on top of his knee, appearing as though he was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to help Mey-Rin. Of course, it was all just a facade, and he could barely keep his uproarious laughter inside. Instead, he stroked the cravat on his chest, staring down at it serenely with a "troubled" expression.

"You know," he finally said after the stunned and silent look Mey-Rin was giving him from the previous comment. "If you perhaps put some sort of tissue paper or fabric inside your brassiere-"

"Mr. Matthew!" Mey-Rin was growing a fierce red that dominated her entire face, embarrassed by the demon. "Please, I-I don't think that Sebastian would go for that!"

"Why else would he be with her?"

"I-I don't know...," admitted Mey-Rin unhappily, adverting her gaze down to the floor.

"Listen, I can see this is troubling you very much. You really like Sebastian a lot, don't you?"

"I do... He's just so graceful and amazing... Ooh, Haricku doesn't deserve him, he should belong with me! I can feel, we were meant for each other, just like a romantic play where two people fall in love and then the man whisks away the female into the sunset and they live happily ever after, loving one another so dearly and then they have a child! Or two... Or three... Or maybe ten!" Mey-Rin suddenly became excited by her own imagination, a small smile playing on her lips, and she bounced happily around the room, giving a small twirl every so often through her speech.

_This girl is nutty, annoying, she's way in over her head, she's delirious, and she's quite dumb... She's the perfect pawn! Or maybe... She's my queen piece?~_ Matthew grimaced with satisfaction at how things were going along so smoothly, however, he was taken by slight surprise at the accelerated tenderness Mey-Rin showed to Matthew, almost fully trusting him.

"So," started Matthew. "Come up with any ideas yet?"

"Y-Yes... But I think it's too harsh..." Mey-Rin said hesitantly, darting her eyes around the room, as though checking if someone was near enough to overhear their conversation.

"Spill it, I want to hear!"

"Well... I was... I was thinking... What if I spread sully information to both of them about the other?... Like... I can say that Haricku is fooling around with other men while Sebastian is courting her... Would that be enough...? Wait, no! It's bad, isn't it!? It's a bad idea, never mind, forget I said any-"

"Mey-Rin, don't worry! That sounds like a splendid idea, I love it a lot! We just need to work on the slandering a tad better, mkay? Just let me handle that part with them, you barely need to do anything at all, just give each certain things once in a while. Except... You have to promise, really promise, you won't say anything about this or my involvement with you, hmm? I know you don't want to get on my bad side, so let's just agree to work as silent and covered partners," Matthew stated with enthusiasm, happy that the situation is playing into his hands.

Mey-Rin clapped her hands together excitedly, feeling childish at keeping the matter a secret. "Yes, sir, Mister Matthew, sir! I will keep my lips tighter than a jar's lid! Master Ciel or Mister Sebastian won't hear a word, won't hear a peep, won't hear a squeal about this from me. I promise you that much! But... What do you want in return? I don't have much regarding money."

"Money? Oh, no, don't worry about repayment, little miss. Think of me as a... Silent guardian for you," Matthew said with a smooth texture, his words flowing through Mey-Rin like a river splashing against one's body with a rocking motion.

"Ye-Yes, sir!"

"Good girl... Now, go off and pretend nothing ever happened between us. Do your duties as normal and I will contact you later tonight," Matthew took Mey-Rin's hand into his, pushing the fingers apart and placed a black "Three of Hearts" that had words scribbled in a small font, into her hand, taking a bow and escaped through the window flawlessly, disappearing almost as soon as his body lowered past the sill. Mey-Rin, was standing in awe at the window, holding the card to her chest and giggled at herself, skipping off to continue her havoc chores.

While Matthew and Mey-Rin had their chat, Haricku was trying her best to do most of the chores on the list, cleaning the den, the library, Ciel's "classroom", the lobby, finished helping Bard (still) clean the kitchen, and did the laundry for the household. When she was done, her body grew tired and she fell onto a couch in a hallway, sighing happily.

"It feels good to do work sometimes... But now I am kind of sore..."

"Would you like a massage then?" a sweet voice called in a sing-song way.

"Huh!? Massage?" Haricku lifted her weary head and swung it around to look for the owner of the voice. She turned her head to the left and met the image of Sebastian standing regally. He only wore his white button up shirt that had the sleeves folded to the elbows and his hands held a small platter of cookies. "S-Sebastian! No... I don't need a massage... It's fine, really, I just don't want Ciel to get disappointed with... Mey-Rin's incompetence on cleaning." _Oh my God, those cookies smell wonderful, they are making my mouth water! … Those cookies are probably for Ciel, though, it's better I don't ask for any._

"Is that so?" Sebastian smiled, taking a seat next to Haricku and crossed his legs, chuckling. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Haricku. You might over exhaust yourself, and I'd really hate for that to happen. Would you like these cookies? It appeared I made too many, so I thought I'd ask you before anyone else." _If this doesn't work, I'm trying cake next._

"R-Really!? You'd just give them to me? Wow, thanks Sebastian! I'd love one!" Haricku broke out into a smile, sat up, and stretched out a hand, taking a cookie off the plate that Sebastian held out and she inserted it into her mouth. The cookie was comprised of walnuts and bits of chocolate, covered with powdered sugar. They were still hot and upon touching Haricku's tongue, they melted like butter. A groan of bliss erupted from Haricku and she widened her eyes at the taste. "Sebastian! These taste better than they smell! They are so good!" she exclaimed, taking another one and munched away happily on it.

"I'm glad you like them, I have another plate full of them if you wish for anymore. Would you like me to leave them with you? I don't mind, and it's a not problem for you to want them," Sebastian offered, holding the plate out closer to Haricku, who was eying the plate sheepishly before taking them into her hands.

"Thank you..." she uttered, letting out a smile and placed another cookie into her mouth. "That was very kind of you, the cookies are simply divine!"

"You're welcome, I'm just happy I made more than expected. Do you... Like cookies?"

"Well, they are certainly high up on the dessert list! And with these magnificent creations, it just bumped it up higher!"

"Oh my, I don't think my baking has held that much praise for a long time. I appreciate it, Haricku, thank you," Sebastian said, feeling his morale and his ego skyrocketing from Haricku's commendation.

"Don't worry, thank YOU for the treat!" said she, swinging her legs back and forth happily. "These are the best cookies, ever!"

A few moments of silence followed with only the muffled chewing and crunching noises of the cookies being heard before Sebastian noticed some crumbs on Haricku's face. He pulled out a tissue from his pants pocket and began to wipe her mouth very gently, holding her chin in the other hand. Haricku froze, feeling the blush stampede to her face for a war, to which it won, and a rouge spread over her upper cheeks. She was stunned as she felt the cloth touch her lips, brushing away the pesky crumbs with a careful touch. Her gaze altered from the cookies, down to Sebastian's hand, then finally his charming face which was softly smiling at her.

"Y-You don't have to clean the crumbs, Sebastian... I can do it..." stammered Haricku, trying to push the butler's hand away reluctantly. Sebastian could tell she was flattered by the motion, and merely persisted on the clean up, shaking his head to her remark.

"I can't have a fine, young lady such as you to keep crumbs upon their face. They deter from your overall beauty," said Sebastian softly enough so that only Haricku could hear.

Haricku let out a soft smile and a giggle, closing her eyes and stood up, giving Sebastian a curtsy and opened her eyes to Sebastian, locking her gaze into his own red eyes.

"You know, I must say. I always thought you were a cold-hearted imbecile that cared for nothing but his own gain and tortured for his own enjoyment. I believed you hated me with your very core, and wouldn't be happy until I was dead and I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to quit and leave to save you the trouble of me being a headache. However..." she smiled brighter, gave a half twirl so that her back was to Sebastian, and walked off towards the kitchen to help Bard prepare lunch for the arriving guests and Ciel. Haricku stopped at the doorway and hung her head, looking down at her feet and clasped her hands behind her back before continuing, "However, I am glad I never left. I'd have missed all of the occupants of the house terribly. Finnian, Tanaka, Bardroy, Snake, Ciel, and even Mey-Rin... Out of everyone though, I'd have missed you the most, Sebastian. I... I can't put my finger on it, but the past week or so you've shown me great kindness and sincerity. I am grateful for that... Thank you. Thank you, very much."

Amazement took over Sebastian as he stared at the back of the maid's uniform Haricku was wearing. He now noticed she had her hair down in a single braid; the hands behind her back were fiddling with the end of it. At first, he knew not what to say, only opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, trying to reprocess everything.

_What is this human getting at, saying such things? What am I even feeling now? There's a strange knot in my stomach from Haricku's words. Over four days ago I'd have laughed in her face and degraded her, so why can't I now? Am I losing my touch just because a human like Haricku is- … Is actually loving me for who I am? Returning a passion? A fondness? No, no, that can't be possible... What I really am is a demon... The very thing she loathes. She is only infatuated with how I appear to __showcase myself. What other explanation could there possibly be? What solution is there to this madness? What is going on with me? _Sebastian's mind swirled, twisted and turned over thought after thought before he took a deep breath and decided to answer Haricku, who was still waiting at the doorway.

"Haricku," Sebastian finally managed to get her name out, placing a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it meekly and then said, "Would... You like to go somewhere with me, tonight?"

Her body perked up straight, her shoulders hunched up and she turned her head to look back at Sebastian with a curious look.

"Do something?... You mean, like a d-?"

"Date? Yes, I'd love it if you accompanied me for a lovely evening." _I'm sounding too eager, aren't I? I need to calm down, but my heart is racing a mile a minute just asking. I can't be falling in love... No way. I refuse to accept this feeling and expose myself to more heart ache. _"It... Would be where you want to go, of course. If it rains tonight, I'll bring an umbrella that we can share. So... How about it, Haricku?"

"I... I must say, this offer you are giving me is quite... Sudden, I think is the word I am looking for... But, uhm... is it okay with Ciel and his banquet tonight?" Haricku turned around fully to face Sebastian, a look of worry and concern on her face. "I'd hate for him to be mad that your shirked on your duties just for me."

_It's his pain in the ass idea that made me ask, so he should have no problem with the arrangement anyway. _"I don't think he'd mind, I can get a day off just for you. Why don't you go and choose a dress you like and we can leave at around... six o'clock?"

"I... Don't have many dresses... Would my maid uniform work?..."

"That's fine, I don't mind what you wear." _Although the maid's attire is rather appealing. … What am I thinking!? Get it together Michaelis, don't get blown away by the looks!_

"Thank you! I'll be sure to get ready to as not cause you any inconvenience!" Haricku turned around once more, then ran off with a jolly bounce in her step, happy that she was going on a date with Sebastian.

Matthew was overhearing the entire conversation, whilst sitting outside of the room the two servants were in before, under the windowsill, grinning with satisfaction and amusement.

_So... They are going out tonight? Well, well, well. I can't have this go smoothly, can I? What kind of servant would I be, if I let my master fall prey to another demon? A demon that doesn't even love her.~ Heh, this'll be a blast._

He crawled away, undetected by Sebastian and shot off for the forest, laying in wait to make a move towards his master and the butler. Thoughts of sly plans, conniving strategies, and schemed ways on how to destroy the relationship between the two.

After awhile, he had stopped in the clearing that he and Sebastian occupied the other night, leaned against a tree and stared at a single area amongst the bushes off to the side, as thought waiting. His wait was short-lived, because soon a small, hunched over, old woman emerged from the darkness, walking to Matthew and stopped in front of him.

"Salutations, Matthew... I trust everything is going as planned? You aren't experiencing any problems, are you?" the woman croaked wearily, his voice raspy and hoarse, stopping in front of Matthew and raised her head to meet the gaze of the demon. It was Abigail's brown eyes looking back at him, her body as aged and fragile as before.

"Who in the hell do you think you're talking to? Of course everything is going as planned. Why wouldn't it? I'm the best, after all," retorted Matthew with a sneer and a growl, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I already have plans for Minamoto and Michaelis. That Mey-Rin character is already playing into my hands and I can soon proceed with the rest of the plan. Are you finally happy? Can I quit this charade?"

"You can only quit when I tell you to do so."

"This sucks."

"Doesn't life already?" Abigail paced back and forth slowly, the rags she wore spilling to the floor and drug against the dry leaves, making a crinkling and rustling sound. Matthew watched her with a wary eye, fidgeting impatiently.

"What more do you want me to do?..." his voice changed to a softer tone as a warm feeling took over his body like a small fire growing to a larger, cozier one. He started to wake up from his trance, filled with anger towards Abigail, wanting nothing more than to rip her apart. She quickly noticed this and walked in front of Matthew, holding up her hand to his face. Her hand was radiant with a bright red glow, the light entering into Matthew's eyes and his body grew still, his eyelids opened wide, fixated to a point straight ahead of him.

"You are not done, Matthew, and you won't be until that little brat is dead. Do you hear me?!" Abigail snarled at Matthew, striking him across the cheek with her hand, sending an echoing smack across the quiet forest.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," said Matthew glumly, his eyes filling with tears, his expression disheartened. As quickly as they came, the tears soon disappeared and his face was replaced with one of a cocky attitude. Even his stature was held regally, full of himself as before, pushing away from the tree trunk and bowed to Abigail.

"Sorry, Ma'am!" he chimed happily, laughing and smiling. "I had no idea what I was thinking just now. Please, allow me to remain quiet as you speak."

"Good. You have contacted Michaelis, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. I told him everything was fine and dandy with you and even showed him your dead "body" and "head".~ Just be careful from now on, yeah? I can't keep covering for you. Maybe make a new kind of killing fashion... How about killing people from a wheel?~ Those were pretty popular! Oooh, how about beheading!? I could find a guillotine in the French country side..."

"No... I need something else. That Phantomhive will pay for what he did to my son... To my family... This won't end. I will make that boy suffer... I will make the butler suffer..." Abigail let out a cackling laugh, one that made it sound like she had a bone stuck in her throat, rattling around against her vocal cords. "Matthew... As you know, a full moon is arriving next month. We missed the earlier one, but I do not blame you for it.. However, that full moon is crucial to me and I _will not_ miss it for anything! I need Phantomhive by then."

"No problem, miss. When Haricku and Sebastian leave Ciel alone, I'll be sure to sweep him away for you. That blood butler is already trying to get after Haricku. When the storm brews between them, they'd be too occupied with eachother to pay any attention to Ciel. I believed it to be a perfect opportunity to seize, since we _were_ going to go to Germany next month anyway."

"And by then, I expect all three to be deceased."

"I shall see to it, milady. Is there anything else you want from me?"

"Nothing as of now. Just keep tabs on those three."

"I have to ask... Why are you interested in Minamoto though?"

"Simple. I am using you, her demon, and I am going to be using her powers and spells. When the full moon comes... England will be wrought with a plague... With disasters... Sickness... Anarchy will reign the country sides and into the cities."

Matthew fell silent, observing Abigail and her happily smirking face. It was ecstatic, as though nothing could deter her gleeful position. She felt like she ruled the world, like she was in charge of people's lives. And she was.

"Well, it's getting late, Matthew. I expect an update in three day's time."

"Of course, it will be done. Haricku and Sebastian have a date tonight, so I will tailing them as well."

"A date? Oh my, that was fast. I hope that the rest of my plan progresses this quickly..."

"As do I. I will see you later." He gave a low bow to Abigail, walking into the tree and disappeared from sights.

Abigail took a few moments to recollect her thoughts about the matter and let out a long sigh, contented sigh, moving her gaze up to the darkening sky. It would rain again, she could tell, and she hated the weather when it was rainy. After twenty minutes of reminiscing, she moved away from the clearing, chuckling to herself and began mumbling to herself, walking down a path from the area, disappearing as well into the darkness of the forest, ready for her plans to take off.

While Matthew and Abigail were having their chat, Sebastian was cooking up foods for the dinner banquet, trying to be as swift as he can. He could feel his blood pressure rise from the stress, trying his best that he can to create acceptable foods. The kitchen was filled with the sweet smells of the broth and vegetables boiling together, the meat broiling in the oven, and fish sauteing in a pan on the stove. He was working at full speed, taking a careful eye to check on all the items of the dishes, wiping his brow on the back of his bare arm.

The sleeves were pulled back on his white button shirt, and his gloves were off for once, displaying the demon crest in the open. Luckily, there was no one but him in the kitchen, which he was thankful for. Sebastian, earlier, sent Bard and Mey-Rin to the store to get another table cloth, the latter having soiled one by putting a red, knitted sock into the mixture, turning the table cloth pink. This had really distressed Sebastian to a high extent, the only thing he'd been looking forward to tonight was the date that he had planned.

Dinner was done and stashed away into their respectable holders, Sebastian leaning against the counter and dabbing his face with the white kitchen towel he'd thrown over his shoulder previously before cooking. One last look at the food choices and preparation and he was content. Not happy, but content to have gotten it done.

_I don't think there should be any complaints from this feast... It's more than passing for the Master. Now, time to get ready for the date. _Sebastian's mind strayed from the dinner to the date with Haricku, daydreaming of the perfect night to come. He let out a soft smile, thinking of them both next to a lake while the moon shines bright upon them, having a romantic picnic with small finger sandwiches and red wine. A black and red blanket are stretched out underneath the couple while Haricku leans against Sebastian's chest, her head against his shoulder and one of his arms is draped across her side and stomach. Her face looked up at him and their eyes met. Slowly, they began to inch their faces towards one another, ready to embrace into a kiss when-

"SEBASTIAN!" Only too soon was the dream ripped away from him and he growled, hearing the inexorable voice of his master shouting from his own room. The butler heaved a sigh, and appeared in Ciel's bedroom, looking around.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Where are my good shoes? Did you even pick them up!?"

"Of course I did. Have you searched your closet?"

"Where _else_ do you think I'd look?! In the bloody bathroom!?"

"No, I was merely suggesting you look again. Or perhaps you're too short to have noticed them from way up top?" Sebastian walked to the closet, opening the doors and looked up to a higher shelf, reaching for a green and blue box, taking hold of it between his hands and brought it down, bowing to Ciel. "They are right here, master. You needn't vex about menial things such as shoes... You have plenty to wear."

"Are you back talking? I wanted and order _these_ shoes specifically! You very well know that!"

"I apologize. I should have known. Please, allow me to place these on," the butler said half-heartedly, kneeling in front of Ciel and took the right foot into his hand, slipping on the socks and then the shoe, doing the same to the left and smiled at the child in front of him. "There we are. You look splendid, master."

"I always do," said Ciel with vain, standing up and observed himself in the mirror with a smirk and a chortle.

"Oh, master, by the way..."

"Yes?"

"I must leave tonight."

"Huh? What for?"

"You told me to tail Haricku, right?"

"I do recall that, yes."

"I have a date with her tonight."

"Y-You have a _what?! Already!?_" Ciel was shocked as he stared as his butler with a stricken face. "My, my! You really do work fast!"

"I am simply one hell of a butler, my lord. Any task is never too big for me."

"Huh... Well. I wish you luck on it and while you're at it, give me a report on what you two discussed in the morning."

"Er... What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Can't I just give you a summary?"

"No."

"Very well, my lord. I will see to it immediately."

"Good, now get going, my guests will be arriving soon. And Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Wear your damn gloves. I can't have you expose that tattoo."

"My tattoo- … Oh." Sebastian looked down at his hand and smiled placidly. "My bad, I thought I was wearing the gloves. I had taken them off earlier so I could cook dinner easier, but I will put on a new pair."

"Good, we can't have Haricku seeing that mark."

"Yeah... That... Would be bad."

"Hmm?" Ciel sensed a hesitance to Sebastian's voice and he looked at his butler with a hard stare. "Why... Did you hesitate to agree?"

"Hesitate? I was merely thinking, my lord."

"It didn't sound like it-"

"My lord! Your dinner guests need to be tended to, don't forget!"

"Oh, right... Very well. Good bye, Sebastian. You better hope that the remaining servants display a grand performance in food tonight. Or else."

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmph," scoffed Ciel, traversing downstairs to the ballroom, leaving Sebastian alone, to which he was glad for the isolation.

He made his way to his own room, opening the door and greeted the feline, Mittens with a pat on the head, following through with a rub over the spine and the tail. Mittens meowed happily at Sebastian, jumping onto the butler's shoulder and licked his ear. This meant that Asohi wanted out of the cat form and Sebastian obliged, removing the collar.

"Phewf! I thought I'd never get out of that body! So, Sebastian! What have you been up to, today?" Asohi gladly stated, sitting on the bed and swung his legs to and fro, then spread out, beginning to relax.

"I have a date tonight."

"WHAT?! A DATE!? WITH WHO!? I'LL KILL THEM!" Asohi sat up quickly, growling like an angered cat and his tail puffed up threateningly, staring at Sebastian, feeling protective.

"Please don't kill my date. I'd skin you and turn you into new gloves."

"Then who is it!?"

"It's Haricku."

"Haricku? NO WAY! YOU LUCKY DOG! I knew you liked her!"

"Shh! Keep it down, you imbecile, my master might hear you!" Sebastian shot out a hand, grabbing Asohi's mouth and clenched it tightly. "Yes, I... I think I _might_ like her. I don't know... I've been feeling an emotion that hasn't been present for a very long time."

"Is a warm, fuzzy feeling?"

"I suppose you can call it that..."

"Do you feel needy of her?"

"Ugh, you can't imagine what I was thinking earlier in the kitchen..."

"WOAH! Sebastian! That's a little bit sketchy! I didn't know you day dream about that kind of stuff, especially with a co-worker-"

"Shut up! I wasn't even thinking of intercourse with her!"

"Really? Then maybe you don't love her..."

"I don't see how that shows any love!"

"When two people are in love they have-"

"Silence, Asohi!"

"Oh, come _on!_ You're a grown man!"

"But... Hearing about that with Haricku in mind is kind of wrong to me."

"Hmm... I think you're just caring for her then."

"It's... Not a like?"

"Nope."

"Thank goodness."

"You... Don't want to like her? Woah, I'm so confused!"

"It's more of... I'm anxious to like her."

"Anxious? Of what? She already agreed to go on a date with her."

"But courting is an entirely different business!"

"Huh? You want to court her now?"

"I... Kind of do?"  
"Oh, Sebastian.~ You sound like a little girl in love."

"Say that again without a tongue."

"Aha... I meant a little... Boy?"

"...Now try saying that without teeth _or_ a tongue!" Sebastian snarled at Asohi, barring his teeth and crosses his arms, slamming his rump to the bed and huffed a sighed. "These emotions that are welling inside of me are strange and alien. I don't even know what to say on the date tonight. I don't know what to do..."

"Leave it to Dr. Love!"

"Who?"

"M-Me!"

"No thank you."

"WHA?! Why not?!"

"Because if being with you has taught me anything is that you give really crappy advice, so no, thank you."

"You're so cruel..."

"Silence, I need to get ready for the date anyway..." the butler snapped at Asohi, getting up from the bed and stood in front of his wardrobe, pulling out a fresh new suit and shoes, hurriedly getting dressed and slipped on a new pair of black gloves. A few adjustments and he was happy with the outlook, merely straightening out a couple of creases and tilted his head at his appearance.

"Does.. This look good, Asohi?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"You look as sexy as ever."

"I didn't need to hear that..."

"A guy can't call another sexy?!"

"I'd rather you not."

"You're so mean... It's what I love!"

"Shut up... So... It looks good?"

"Yeah, you look like a normal butler."

"... That's not exactly what I was going for."

"Well... Those are the only outfits you have. Unless you want to wear that jacket over yours over everything."

"No... I'd rather not. Maybe I need more clothes..."

"You should get some."

"Buy some? I don't have enough money."

"Then make clothes? You're good at sewing."

"I am, aren't I..."

"Don't be narcissistic..."

"I am a demon, I can't help it."

"Just go and get your date, hotshot!"

"Please refrain from calling me such names..."

"Sorry... I'll try. What time do you leave?"

"I should be leaving soon... I prepared a picnic dinner for us."

"Oooh, Sebastian... Maybe it's a bit more than "care" you feel for her."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am only doing my job."

"Keep telling yourself that, you can't run away from your emotions."

"I have for centuries. One human will not disrupt that harmonious balance I have placed inside of me."

"You're creeping me out..."

"I don't care. Now... One last check. Do I look good?"

"Yes, for the last time, yes! Now get out of here!"

"Thank you, Asohi," smiled Sebastian, exiting the room and made his way downstairs to look for Haricku.

"Yeah, whatever..."

Cheers and chatter carried down the hall from the ballroom, Ciel's banquet seemingly going well. Sebastian could hear almost every single word and sentence being spoken, but he turned away from the ballroom, instead heading for the maid's quarter's where Haricku was wearing her own uniform, finalizing any imperfections on her attire.

Once satiated with the look, she left the room, feeling giddy and excited, passing Mey-Rin on the way out.

"Oh, Haricku..." Mey-Rin started, grabbing Haricku's wrist quickly to stop her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uh- … Well... Where are you going tonight?"

"I'm going to be doing something with Sebastian..."

"D-Doing something? Like what?"

"It's just a small get together, nothing special."

"O-Oh... Well... I thought I'd let you know something..."

"Which is what?"

Mey-Rin glanced around as though making sure no one's listening and leaned in close to Haricku. "Did you know he had his eyes set on another woman before you?"

"Another woman? Well, considering his looks and talent, I don't doubt that..."

"Well... I mean... There was two..."

"Uhh... Yeah... I can imagine there'd be more than one..." Haricku shook her head, brushing past Mey-Rin with a smile at her partner. "Are you worried for me or something? You're acting very off from how you usually are..."

"O-Oh?! Really?! Uhh... Maybe... Maybe I am just sick..."

"Oh no... Did I pass what I had on to you?"

"Uh- Yea! You must have..."

"Should I stay home? If you aren't feeling well-"

"No, no! You should go!" _What am I saying? I don't want them to go out tonight! I don't have __any spine to say otherwise..._

"O-Okay, Mey-Rin. Try to be strong until I get back and I'll take care of you until then."

"Okay..."

"See you, have a good night with the banquet!" She ran off, leaving Mey-Rin alone in the hallway.

_Good night with the banquet?... That's all you can say!? You really piss me off, Minamoto. Sebastian isn't yours to have, he's mine! I refuse to allow another woman to come in between our love! Matthew... Please help me..._

~Chapter 18, END~


	19. A Tragic Mistake

The pale, third quarter moon was slowly beginning to appear among the pitch black of the lonely night, casting its ethereal glow around the lands, illuminating the manor's grounds, placing threatening, dark shadows upon the area, as though one of them may jump up to swallow a person whole. Haricku's and Sebastian's footsteps crunched against the mud that was now hardened and dry, parting ways from the heavy pressure upon its surface, leaving an imprint of their shoes behind. It was a silent night, but the crickets soon broke out into chorus with their familiar chirps and melodies, the owls hooted their foreboding tune of waning despair, and the subtle movements of the forest shifting and moving, capturing a life of its own, all combined into a beautiful song of nature. There was a calm in the air, a sense of comfort, even though the two figures moving around the forest's tree-lined path, said nothing to one another, both timid to speak. Sebastian knew that Haricku was nervous from the way she held her posture, the way her heart beat loudly, the red that her cheeks displayed, and the small, quivering smile that brightened her complexion. Her eyes, he noticed, darted to the left every so often to look at Sebastian, sometimes even appearing to say something, but quickly pursed her lips together, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth as she bit it nervously.

Figuring it was time to break the ice, Sebastian cleared his throat, turning his head to Haricku, placed the brightest smile he could manage and said, "So, it's a fine evening tonight, isn't it?" Gesturing towards the woods with the right hand that was free, the other holding onto the picnic basket he was carrying for their date.

Startled by the sudden comment, Haricku cleared her own throat and replied, "Y-Yeah, it is, the moon is especially beautiful. I don't think I've seen it that bright for a long time, or at all." Haricku's gaze moved from the dirt path up towards the night sky, smiling at the peaceful feel that overcame her.

"Yes, it's a glorious night and the stars are looking eager to play, don't they? I hope what I prepared for our date delights you," said Sebastian, holding up the wicker picnic basket that he was carrying in his left hand.

Haricku, on his right, smiled, putting a hand to her mouth to hide the small, girlish smile that appeared at his words. "Don't worry about it Sebastian, you've never failed to disappoint me in cooking or baking before, so I am eager to see what your amazing skills have performed now.~"

"R- … Right. Well... I _am_ one hell of a butler, don't forget, Haricku."

"How could I forget? You flaunt your attitude and personality the entire time!" she teased, laughing again, but this time, Sebastian could tell she was feeling more at ease around him.

He let out his own simple smile, looking up towards the night sky, imagining different shapes and pictures within the stars, thinking about how small the humans really are to the world. The earth. Space. Even time itself. These thoughts quickly dissuaded his current happiness, believing that the time he's spending with Haricku now, will soon be lost to the coming years of his long, demonic life, where he would then spend eternity in regret and mourn for the loss of a simple human. He's a demon. What could he possibly want from Haricku that he can't find elsewhere in another?

"-tian?"

Sebastian resumed his consciousness, away from his thoughts and shook his head, gazing around. "Huh?"

"Sebastian?" Haricku asked worriedly, who was stopped ahead just a few feet in front of him. "Are you okay? You stopped talking, then begun to stall in walking and... stood there for a little bit... If you're not feeling well, we could always turn back-"

"Oh! No, no, I'm fine, I was merely spacing out. The dinner just has me apprehensive, I am wary of the other servants not doing their job perfectly..."

"Not everyone is perfect, I'm sure they will do fine. If you're worried, we can go back and-"

"I said I'm fine, really, let's just continue tonight and try to enjoy ourselves." Sebastian quickened his steps, striding ahead of Haricku, who struggled a bit to catch up.

"Well, if you're sure..." Haricku said with hesitance in her voice, her eyes darting around at the sounds of the wildlife that had been springing to life, chattering, cawing, and buzzing. "It seems nature is starting to come out, huh?"

"Yes, it would appear to be so. I'm not very fond of their racket, though."

"Huh? Why not?"

"To me, it sounds like they are mating."

Haricku looked taken aback by Sebastian's comment before exclaiming, "Mating?! Why would it sound like that to you!?"

"Don't female animals act strange when in heat?"

"Well, yes, but the males aren't so perfect themselves!"

"They simply show dominance in the relationship, nothing wrong with that."

"Dominance? Don't they just force the female into submission?"

"Exactly. That's dominance."

"You're full of it."

"I am not, I'm just stating the truth about animals mating. It's also the same in human relationships, the male is always dominant."

"Excuse me? The female can be _just_ as dominant," argued Haricku with a sassy tone, putting her hands to her hips with an indignant glare. "Honestly, the male can't always be superior, they do give way to the charm of a woman!"

"Of course they can, humans are technically animals too, therefore the male is above the female."

"You're a bigot if you think that!"

"Am I? The male of a relationship always provides the work, the money, and the final decisions, don't they?"

"W-Well, yes! But the female takes care of the home and the children and does cooking, baking, laundry, and cleaning!"

"So in a way, they do work too. They just don't bring home food or money."

"The female can bring home money too. I work, don't I? I'm a female, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you lack a male counterpart. There's a difference."

"I see none!"

"I do. When in a relationship, the female must be below the male to provide the man with a sense of masculinity and balance."

"What are you going on about? A female is lower than a male?!" yelled Haricku with annoyance, sharply turning to Sebastian with a glare. "What kind of sexist remark is that?"

_Oh, my... It seems I've upset her... I don't see why, though. I'm clearly right in this regard, yet she chooses to be wrong? The evidence is right in front of her... Ahh, well. What to do now? Mm... Yes. The date must go on..._ Sebastian smiled at Haricku, placing a hand onto her cheek, bowing forward slightly, looking as innocent as possible. "I'm sorry. That was out of line of me. I should have been more considerate to your thoughts and how you feel about this topic. How about we drop it for now, and continue on? It would be a terrible blunder to my honor if we had canceled this date just because of a little bout."

"Y- … You... You're … Sorry?" Again, Haricku was caught off guard by what Sebastian had said and pondered it for a moment, unsure of how to answer him, before saying, "Yes... Well. It... Seems that, if you are sorry, I will... Forgive you for now."

"Thank you, my lo- Dear," Sebastian quickly changed his words to cover the mistake.

"Lodeer?" The mistake didn't go unnoticed, and Haricku looked at the butler questioningly.

"Come again?"

"You... Said lodeer?"

"Er, yes... I did."

"Then... What's a lodeer?"

"Hmm?" the butler tried to play dumb, tilting his head at Haricku, keeping the same placid smile on his face, crimson eyes shut away behind pale eyelids.

Giving up on trying to make sense of Sebastian, Haricku shook her head and continued on the forest path until she hit the edge of the nearby lake. Taking a quick glance around the area, she grinned at the beautiful scenery, never having been here before. Not until now, would Haricku have ever thought this kind of a beauteous place existed. Upon the waters, lay the reflection of the brilliant, bright, dancing image of the moon, caused by the soft ripples that moved across the top of the lake. The area that Sebastian had lead them to was an isolated one, far from any other major roads or houses, or the ruckus of the everyday cantor of life. It was private, and Sebastian liked to keep it that way, for this is where he went when he needed time alone to think or be away from the hectic traffic of the manor, collecting his thoughts and soothing his mood before he digs graves for every servant of the household.

A gentle breeze picked up, making Haricku shiver with the chill that remained in the air, passing over like a small blanket. She wrapped her arms around herself, clutching the fabric of her outfit before turning to Sebastian and smiled brightly, walking to stand in front of him and gave his body a small hug, resting her head onto his chest.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said, her voice breaking.

"Thank you? For what? I didn't even start the date yet," Sebastian's face grew hot, pulling away from Haricku (much to her dismay) and began to set up the blanket, spreading it evenly to lay smoothly along the top of the grass. He then looked to Haricku, patting the empty space on the blanket next to him. "Come on, sit with me."

"S-Sit with you?"

"Is there a problem with that? We _are_ on a date you know."

"Right... Sorry!" Haricku scrambled to Sebastian, stumbling and quickly sat down before she fell to her bottom. Pulling her knees under her, she settled into a more comfortable position, folding her hands on top of her lap, tilting her gaze up to the sky as she traced patterns with her mind while words failed to lead her into more conversation.

Sensing the timid mood, Sebastian quickly wracked his brain to bring up a topic. One sprung to mind and he quickly turned to Haricku, uttering, "You know, I'd like to know a little more about you and your hobbies. Is there... Anything you haven't told me?" A smile was upon his lips, his eyes showing care and curiosity.

Taking careful consideration towards the question, Haricku pondered on how to answer, she couldn't possibly tell Sebastian _anything_ about her powers, otherwise she'd be locked away the very next morning.

"I... Used to raise bunnies?..." _Yeah... That's believable enough. _"My father loved the furry little devils, so he started up breeding them and raising them. Afterwords, he went into the Scotland Yard as a detective."

"Going from breeding rabbits to being in the Scotland Yard? Well, now, he was a high-roller, wasn't he?" Sebastian acted moderately surprised, widening his eyes and gave a weak smile. "That must've been exciting."

"It was... I always thought my father was some sort of hero when he came home and told us stories of his latest adventure. They usually included various chases on horseback...," she let out a sigh to pause and looked up to the stars. "I just wish he didn't dabble in what he did."

_This is it. I'm getting closer to hearing the full story. Just... A bit more. A little bit more into her __mind and heart and I will have free reign._ "What did he dabble in?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"E-Eh?" _Oh, crap! Why'd I go and say something like that?! _"Uhm... Well.. I mean, the whole... Detective thing. I wish he didn't dabble into it too much. He... Made enemies with the criminals and family doesn't forgive people too easy..."

_I know that only too well from Abigail._ "So do you think it was someone's vengeance against your father that killed him?"

"I- …. Uhm... I don't know..." Haricku started to become uneasy, adverting her gaze down and rubbed her upper arm with one hand, pulling it to her body close to hug herself. "I... I mean... If it was true... Why would they kill my mother... But leave me?"

"Perhaps a guilty conscience kept them from killing you as well?"The demon offered with a soft voice, egging her into talking more about her father.

"No... No, that's not it..."

"The... Police or Scotland Yard never found the murderer?"

"No... A-As I said before... The killer was never found."

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"W-What? What do you wonder?" Haricku looked at Sebastian with fear that he might have seen through her guise.

"Do you think it would have been the same person that had killed all those families in the country?" Sebastian stated bluntly. His face was stuck straight forward, but his eyes were hawked onto Haricku, observing her reactions. What he saw was almost like watching a little, meek mouse that had been cornered by a vicious black cat, too terrified to move, knowing that its end is within seconds.

"I... I... I..." She tried to talk, but no words formed, only repeating "I" to herself, mostly. A dropping feeling was weighing in her stomach as her heart was a mixed array of worry, suspicion, pain, and a tint of loneliness. "I'm... I'm not familiar with... Those certain murders..." _Is he suspecting me in doing it?... No... How would he know? How could he possibly have known anything about that? Matthew and I were sure to leave nothing behind!_

"Oh? It was all over the newspapers before... My Master and I conducted a thorough investigation of the area and bodies, yet found no trace of evidence. The only good thing about it was that it stopped a few days later." _Hmm... She's looking pale and shaky. Perhaps this was a good idea after all! She's slowly cracking under pressure, but if I am too direct, she's certain to catch on. It's not as though she's stupid... She will most certainly notice something awry._ "You know... Another incident happened twelve years ago... And another eight years ago. Then once more just four, it seems like a pattern, don't you think?" _I don't have any proof for this, but her age and the time-spans fit together. This is a long shot, but at least I will finally know who did it._

Haricku's palms turned clammy and her head was spinning with guilt. Even she could not think of a perfect lie to cover herself and all the while she was feeling worse and worse. This feeling is something she could not understand, for never before had this happened to her. The guilt never ate away at her to this extent.

When she finally managed to speak, she hefted up her courage and said with a shaky laugh, "Y-Yeah... it's... Very strange all right... The killer must be having either really good luck or very good timing..."

"Ahh... Come to think of it. Another mass-killing should happen this year, if you go by the order..."

"R-Really? Ahaha... That's so very smart, Sebastian! Y-You-you should be careful so you don't get killed!" she tried to manage a smile. She tried oh so hard to. But it was like Sebastian knew something about how Haricku played a part in it. A major part. She was the murderer of all those killings. Matthew and her, an unstoppable team.

"You need not worry about me. I can take care of myself. I... Must ask you something though. Are you okay? You don't look well at all."

One smile could not pop up, not even a little one. Haricku suddenly leaned forward, letting out a pitiful whimper and closed her eyes, letting the warm tears drizzle down against her cold cheeks. The butler quickly looked at Haricku, startled by the sound and crawled closer, putting a hand to her back.

"Miss- I mean... Haricku? Are you all right?" Sebastian asked with a sweetly soft tone, his eyes filled with concern.

A shook of the head came from the maid, remaining in her fetal-like position, bowed over her lap with her forehead pressed to the ground.

"Is what I said troubling you?"

She nodded once.

"I do apologize. Is there a reason that it had done so?... Did you lose someone special in those other killings?" _Good. Good! I'm almost there. So close. So very, very... Close._

"I... Sebastian... I-" _I... Can't tell you... I can't tell you, Sebastian. If I do... I'll be hanged. Or worse...The guillotine... I don't want to be confined again... That was a hell hole! No... No, I'm not going back. I need to be strong! Weakness is not an option in this matter, I don't know what Sebastian is trying to get to... I don't know if he suspects me for murdering my parents or all those people, but whatever the case may be, I will not let a simple butler get the best of me. My innocent acts have always allowed me to survive and never have I displayed this act out of true sorrow. I used my wits and my cunning to win against opponents stronger than I was... I used my strength and the Unholy Power that was bestowed upon me to destroy those that weren't good enough to live. This life...MY life... Will not be contained until I finish my goal. I am Haricku Minamoto! And I am one hell of a maid._

The lump that stuck itself in her throat was swallowed away along with the guilt. Her stomach lifted and so did her body to look Sebastian in the eyes with a stern gaze and hard reply, "I am sorry. It's just... Murder-topics are kind of touchy for me... After losing my parents, I can't even handle crime-themed novels." Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her dress, her body loosened up, and she finally let out a smile. "I'm sorry to have shown such... Abhorrent behavior in front of you."

"That... That's... Yeah. That's fine, don't worry about it at all, Haricku," said Sebastian with his usual, mysterious smirk. _What the hell was that!? One moment she's going to crack and the next __second she's strong as an ox! Blast it all, I was so close! Hm, perhaps it wasn't a total waste. I already __saw from how she reacted that she had a part in this. The only thing you stopped me in, Minamoto, is learning the truth, but you have not stopped my curiosity. _"You're still looking very pale... Have something to eat or drink, won't you?" Sebastian moved right next to Haricku, making sure that their bodies were forced together, dragging the basket with him, opening the lid and took out cucumber sandwiches. They were placed upon a plate and then handed to Haricku, who took it with a smile and a nod waiting until Sebastian had his own food before eating.

She didn't feel too hungry, but she didn't want to disappoint Sebastian either, so Haricku took small bites of the sandwich, nodding to him in approval. As she carefully chewed each bite, her gaze wandered back to the scenery, finding calmness within the still night, the water from the lake bumping against the shore making the moment bliss.

"This is good, Sebastian, thank you..." Haricku said quietly, hanging her head low to hide her face.

"It's the least I can do for you, I'm glad you enjoy it." _What a wasted effort, honestly... This person... What am I to do with her?_ Sebastian looked from Haricku towards the forest behind them, sensing a rather sinister presence. _Now what?_

The familiar pain shot into Haricku's chest, however this time it was more intense, the feeling almost unbearable. Immediately, Haricku let out a pained yell, dropped the sandwiches, closed her eyes, and placed a hand to the mark on her chest, pushing against it, hoping to relieve the pain as she clenched the other hand into a tight fist.  
"Haricku? Haricku, what's wrong?" Sebastian looked at Haricku, already understanding from the gesture that Matthew is close by. His heart racing, now concerned for the maid sitting upon the blanket he stood up, running towards the forest at a quickened run, being swallowed up by the density of the darkness.

Startled at the sudden action, Haricku whipped her head around, yelling, "Sebastian! Where are you going?!"

"Please stay there! I'm- …. I'm going to get help for you!" _Matthew, you ruined this date._

"W-Wait! Sebastian... I'm fine! Sebastian!" _Oh dear... Matthew... What are you doing here? Sebastian... Why did you go into the direction of him?! You're going to get killed!_ Haricku pushed to a stand, the pain in her chest still throbbing, but mustered her courage into her legs and dove into the forest after Sebastian.

Inside the forest, the trees were growing more and more wild as Sebastian traversed past them at great speeds, on the look for any sign of Matthew, his hopes high to rip the man apart to disturb an otherwise peaceful night. It held the certain quiet that gave off an uneasy, unnatural feel in the air, as though it were a quiet. The forest was never this quiet, Sebastian knew that only too well. Usually, the crickets chimed their songs, the owls hooted their sonnets, and the trees whistled their tune as the wind swam through their leaves. Tonight, though, there was none of that, making Sebastian's hairs on his neck stand on end.

_How peculiar. I hear not an animal nor a bug... Dammit, Matthew! Where the hell are you!? I'll rip your intestines from your throat and let the boars eat them as you're alive! _Sebastian's eyes sparked, giving off their familiar fuchsia color, the only light in the entirety of the forest, stopping to take in his surroundings. _What is this?... This... This feeling... The forest is absolutely empty... It's not just quiet... It's like everything in here has stopped in time. Matthew, just what exactly did you do?_

There was a distant rumble, slow and powerful, that sounded as though it were coming straight for Sebastian. No vibrations were felt in the ground and nary a disturbance was felt in the air by the butler. They grew louder and louder, seemingly approaching faster and faster until-

Quiet. Nothing came after that. Not an explosion, not a scream, and not even a sound. Sebastian stood at the ready, darting his eyes around wildly for a possible ambush, orchestrated by Matthew.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis." The sweet soft voice of Matthew came from under Sebastian, who looked down, gave a grimace, and dodged away from the sound, watching as the voice showed itself. "Have you been well?"

"Damn it, Matthew, you came on the wrong night!"

"Oh, were you busy?" he asked, chuckling lowly to himself as he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, smirking widely.

"You know very well that I was!" snarled Sebastian, storming towards Matthew. "I'll kill you!"

"Question!" exclaimed Matthew, giving a small twirl, a smirk, and a wink at Sebastian. "Why are you so angry?~ It was only a date, right?"

"I was close in cracking something!"

"Oh, you mean the little town killings?"

"What- ….. How do you know that!"

"I'm everything and anything." He laughed. "Don't forget who you're talking to. By the way... Have you seen Haricku?"

"She's back at the lakeside. Now leave our date alone, I will not be asking you so nicely the next time."

"Aww, little Sebby did fall in love!" Matthew threw his hands into the air as though in celebration, closing his eyes. "What a pathetic appearance for a demon!"

"I'm not in love!" Denied Sebastian, an angry tone brewing within him, his eyes narrowing at the other demon, hands clenched into fists. The little facade Matthew was dealing out to Sebastian was only to make the latter upset, but Sebastian tried his best to keep his emotions under control. After all, even _he_ was unsure of the strange feelings pulsing within him. So much, in fact, that Sebastian was starting to slowly fear them, desperately trying to mash the feelings down.

"The more you deny it, the more I can tell you love her," mused Matthew, walking towards Sebastian with a sly grin, stopping once he was close enough. "Your black heart beats faster, doesn't it? When she is near? When you think of her?"

"Silence-"

"I'm not done talking. How disgraceful would it be for the renowned Sebastian Michaelis, the Raven Demon, to be flirting with a mere human? It's an utter stain on our very race of demon. We do not consort with the human race, Mister Michaelis," Matthew said, his voice softer than silk, more fluid than a running river, yet more calm than the quiet after a storm.

To this, Sebastian had nothing to stay except to return an icy glare at Matthew, his upper lip turning into a snarl, teeth growing sharp, his eyes turning into the demon fuchsia once more, angered and ready to witness blood fly into the air, painting the very woods that the two demons were in. He refrained still, trying his best to still keep his anger down, lest Haricku hear the screams of agony and defeat, something that Sebastian did not wish to cover up. Gathering all the tolerance, the strength, and the anger he turned away from Matthew, about to exit the wooded area, but paused only briefly to look back, his eyes returning back to their original crimson color.

"Should you ever mention our encounter to Haricku, I will seek you out. Do you hear me, Matthew?" Sebastian spoke quietly, almost a whisper, and yet it still could be heard by Matthew's excellent hearing. "I want no word of my race to her. I shall sort this whole ordeal out myself, and I would truly appreciate it if you did not interfere. I do not _love_ Haricku as you claim, she is only a little pawn in my scheme, a lens to my glasses, the puppet to my strings. She is nothing more than a nuisance that I must deal with, day in and day out. Her intents are... Pure, in a way, wishing to help me around the manor and what not, trying to help cope with my rising blood pressure the other servants take credit for, however, she is merely a human. I am a demon, one that lives for all eternity, while her life span is only another thirty years or so," he stated in a matter- of -fact tone, arms held taut to his sides, his composure not even moving. "Actually, that would be shorter, wouldn't it? Considering someone as vulgar as you will be devouring her soul soon anyway."

"And I shall enjoy ripping it from her!" Matthew exclaimed, laughing loudly, his voice echoing around with a hollow tone, arms held out to the side, almost ready to flap up and down, ready to take off into the night sky. "Taking her soul will be the very highlight of my life on the little amount of time I've spent on this God-forsaken earth. One less insignificant human soul will not be missed, cared for, or even worried about. I just wonder, however- … Oh, nevermind." Matthew sighed lightly, only for display and started to walk away. "I'll be going now! Ciao."

"Wait." Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the retreating back, watching the noble's attire bend and crinkle to the contour of the man's body. "What is you wonder, Matthew?" The curiosity could not be helped, especially when Matthew had so abruptly stopped.

"Nothing, Mister Michaelis. I shall be taking my leave, now, I do not think I should be troubling you anymore."

"Tell me, Matthew."

It was perfect- Sebastian had fallen right into Matthew's little ploy. "I was just wondering... If Haricku would take her own life?" Matthew said in a questioning voice, stopping in front of a large oak tree, placing a hand onto it, ready to depart when he was ready.

"Don't be silly, I've observed her enough to know she would never do something so stupid."

"Are you sure? I mean, honestly... She has nothing, does she not? My master has love for a demon that is unrequited, she has no parents, no place to go, no one to turn to, her life is a joke, and when she dies, her soul does not even get to go into Heaven nor Hell. What a pitiful existence, right? I'm just wondering, what she would do if she found out you were a demon."

"We've been over this already, Matthew, do not test my patience by repeating everything!"

"Now, now, something new has come to mind. What if she had ordered me to kill _your_ precious little meal, or, even better, kill _you_?" said Matthew, pointing at Sebastian with a slightly psychotic look.

"I said to leave."  
"I am curious, Mister Michaelis-"

_"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"_ It was done; Sebastian's anger had over flowed as he raised his hands into the air, glaring towards Matthew, the last image he had seen as he closed his eyes, soon feeling the impact of the earth against the bottom of his fists, his power and force splitting apart the ground, the energy aimed for Matthew.

However.

The scream he had wanted to hear from Matthew never came. Instead, the scream that echoed through the woods, was shrill, frantic, and very feminine. Too late did Sebastian open his eyes, watching as a large amount of blood spewed into the air as he heard something smack into the ground with a sickening crunch, too late did he realize that who he had hit was not Matthew, but Haricku, who had wandered into the area, searching for her beloved butler, hoping to have stopped him before he became injured.

~Chapter Nineteen,

END.~


End file.
